Fallen Angel
by linalove
Summary: He had it all; ebony black hair, dark, almost black eyes, and a haunting gaze that chilled you to the bone . The only thing missing was the wings. Oh, but how could she forget. Fallen angels never had wings, only scars that would never heal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I am not really sure where I am going with this, but I had this idea a few days ago and it just wouldn't leave me alone. I thought of this plot just before I fell asleep one night…I know. Weird much? Probably yes. :p**

**So this is Sweeney Todd/OC and I'll try to make it as realistic as possible. Rated M because who knows what I might write in the future…:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Sweeney Todd. If I did I'd be a lot richer and I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction now would I?**

**Summary: He had it all; ebony black hair, brown, almost black eyes, and a haunting gaze that chilled you to the bone****. The only thing missing was the wings. Oh, but how could she forget. Fallen angels never had wings, only scars that would never heal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel<strong>

**Chapter 1**

A pair of bright young eyes blinked rapidly in confusion as a dark shadow fell over her, obscuring her view. She looked up and heat darkened her cheeks at the sight of her mother.

"What have I said, young lady?" The woman said lightly, but with warning eyes.

"Don't waste time gazing at the crowd?" The young girl asked timidly and the mother sighed even as a small smile appeared on her withered face.

"Yes. Oh, Anna. What were you looking at now?" The slightly plump woman asked as she rearranged a vase of lilies with a small scowl.

"Just a baby." Anna shrugged as she looked down and followed her mother at the other part of the small stand that was their establishment.

"Baby? What baby?" Her mother asked quietly as she looked over the passing people.

"There. By the corner." Anna pointed at the tall, brown-haired man that had his back on them. On his shoulder, a small baby was resting her head and her hand was lying softly on her father's shoulder. The baby was dressed in light pink and wore a pretty little bonnet that made her look even more endearing than she already was.

"Oh. That's Mr. Barker, dear. With his daughter. Thought you've seen them before." Her mother chuckled and Anna looked up and made to speak when a woman approached and smiled at them widely.

"Morning, Mary." The middle-aged woman exclaimed and the two of them started talking animatedly. Anna sighed and turned her gaze back to the sight that had made her sad and happy at the same time. As she looked at the pair her thoughts drifted away. At least that baby had a father. At least-…

"Morning, miss. May I have a lily, please?...Miss?" A voice cut though her thoughts and she blushed. Her mother was right about her daydreaming. It needed to stop.

"I am sorry. Good morning." She shook her head once and then hurried to comply. She picked out the flower and raised her eyes to the customer only to pause at the sight of him. The man and the baby she had been staring at were right in front of her, waiting expectantly. She hadn't even noticed them move. The man was smiling at her, amusement dancing in his brown eyes as he reached over and took the flower from her. Anna watched as he brought the lily close to his daughter and gently waved it at her, causing her to gurgle happily and reach out for the bloom, trying to take it from his hand.

"She's beautiful." She murmured before she could stop herself and the man looked at her warmly.

"Thank you." He smiled as the baby finally closed her little fingers around the flower and held it tightly in her little fist, "Her name's Johanna and I think you're beautiful too, miss." He gave her a small wink before he reached into his pocket.

"How much for the flower?" he asked but then Mary stepped in.

"Nothing at all, Mr. Barker. Here," she said as she picked another lily and handed it to him, "For your pretty wife." She winked and he took it with a chuckle.

"Thank you." He said as he stepped back, "Next time we'll come together." He nodded his head and Anna shifted uncomfortably behind her mother. The dress was suffocating her! It had been bothering her for hours, but as the day progressed and got warmer it became almost unbearable. She winced and scowled while tugging at the back of her dress, unmindful of the people around her.

"Anna!" Mary gasped and the young girl stopped to look at her mother with innocent eyes. She tried to ignore how their customer was watching her unladylike behavior.

"I wasn't doing anything." She defended herself while keeping her gray eyes on her mother and the older woman shook her head.

"Off to home with you." She shooed her daughter away and the last thing Anna heard before she left was Mr. Barker's melodious laughter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Anna, you have to wear the corsets now! You're fourteen and no longer a child." Mary reprimanded her daughter as they cleaned the dinner table together.

"I know. But they are just so uncomfortable. Death contraptions is what they are!" Anna shuddered with disgust as she picked up her glass of water and took a sip.

"You'll get used to them. It's not proper to act like that in public. Think of what people will say!" Mary exclaimed and Anna sighed.

"What will they say, mom?"

"They'll say that I've not raised you well. They'll say that you have no manners. And then what will happen?"

"They will understand since I have no father." Anna said dully and her mother gasped.

"Anna!"

"It's true, isn't it? They already think that I am not a proper lady. Why bother proving them otherwise?" She asked and Mary leaned against the table with a sigh.

"People love you, Anna. You're a lovely young girl. You just have to learn how to behave." Her mother tried to placate her and Anna looked away.

"Fine. I'm sorry." She murmured her apology as she picked up her plate and took it to the small kitchen along with her glass.

She bit her lip as her mother moved around in the kitchen and looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Will you ever tell me why dad left you?" She asked and she could feel her mother tensing up behind her.

"Your father died-…"

"That's a lie and you know it." Anna said sharply as she turned around to face her mother, "You said it yourself. I am not a child anymore. Tell me the truth. Why are there no pictures of him if he died? Why won't you tell me his name?"

Mary straightened her posture and glared at her daughter.

"That's the only truth I have to say to you. Do not ever speak of this again." She said quietly, her voice cold before she turned and stormed out of the kitchen and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where's your mother today, Anna?" the redhead woman asked as she looked down at the flowers, her hand on her curvy hip.

"Um…she's ill. She must have caught a cold." Anna murmured as she finished assembling the various flowers. She tied them together with a string and then reached for a ribbon. She looked at the colors and then picked out a red one. She pulled the ribbon around the flowers and tied a delicate bow. She smiled to herself at the result and then looked up at the smirking woman.

"You're pretty good at this, love. What's that for?"

"Mr. Barker ordered a bouquet. What can I get you, Mrs. Lovett?" She asked as she put the bouquet away and smiled at the woman.

She noticed that the baker's smile soured for a fleeting moment before she composed herself again.

"Daisies for me shop, love." She said cheerily as she looked around the market.

"Of course. How's Mr. Lovett?" Anna asked as she gathered the daisies.

"Fine." The baker murmured and Anna was sure that she had added the phrase _the_ _fat_ _bugger_ at the end of her answer, but she ignored it and carried on with her job.

"There you go-…" Anna started to say but the baker had her attention elsewhere; on the approaching young man, who, as Anna had recently discovered, was a barber.

"Mr. B! Come, come. Anna's got Lucy's bouquet for you! Isn't she a sweetheart?" The baker exclaimed while grinning widely and Anna scowled at the praise. It was unnecessary.

"That she is. Hello." He greeted with a small smile and Anna frowned at the way the auburn-haired woman was looking at the man. It was rude to stare so blatantly.

Anna resisted the urge to reprimand the baker for staring so intently and she instead handed Mr. Barker his flowers. He thanked her and handed her the money, but of course the baker wasn't done.

"How is business?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side in order to look at him.

"Good. I thank God I have what I need." He replied as he cradled the flowers in the crook of his arm and fidgeted nervously where he stood.

Anna looked away and sighed.

_Only two hours till supper break…_She thought as her stomach growled. Mr. Barker turned his head slightly towards her direction as if he had heard her stomach and his mouth twitched.

"Oh, yes, yes! Of course. You're absolutely right, Mr. B!" Mrs. Lovett laughed as she briefly touched his arm and then picked up the daisies the young girl had already prepared for her, "How much, love?" she asked Anna cheerily while Mr. Barker managed to make his escape while she was still preoccupied.

When they were both gone, Anna giggled quietly to herself. They did make quite the sight; the eager and jovial chatter and the reluctant participant.

People were really interesting to look at. It amazed Anna how each person could be so different from the other. Observing people was rather fascinating to her lately. Her mother found it amusing as well since business was so low that they had all the time in the world to just look at the passing by people.

"Ah, there he is again." Mary muttered and Anna turned her attention to her mother. She had been admiring a rather cute little dog that had found refuge under their flower stand.

"Who?"

"Who else? That _judge_. It seems like he's always around these days. I've seen him three times this week. What _does_ he want here?" Her mother said as she visibly shuddered and Anna looked at the man.

"If only he would buy anything from us. He looks…" Anna trailed off as she picked up the dog and held him close.

"Intimidating?" Mary offered with a face of disgust and Anna pursed her lips.

"I was about to say rich, mom." She smiled as she scratched the dog's ear gently.

"I don't like that bloke." Her mother stated in a far away voice and Anna rolled her eyes.

"You don't like half the men you see, mom. I wonder why." She said quietly, but her mother ignored her and stood up from her perch.

"Stay here. I'll be back." She called as she spotted one of her customers and went to greet her.

Anna sighed and set the dog on her lap. It was a white puppy with a little black around his right eye. It made him look like a pirate and Anna laughed. At the sound the puppy looked at her and barked.

"I've seen him by my shop. He's always hungry no matter how much I feed him." A voice came to her from her left and she looked up. Her eyes met the smiling face of Benjamin Barker and she smiled.

"Oh, hello, sir. Yes, I've given him half my supper already but he doesn't seem to be satisfied enough." She said with a shrug.

"Seems to me that he's rather fond of you." The barber said with a chuckle as he reached over and scratched the dog's right ear.

"At least someone is, sir." she murmured and he laughed again, "So, what kind of flowers today?" She asked eagerly, but he only smiled.

"No flowers today I'm afraid. I'm just out for some supplies for my shop." He said as he fingered a white rose that was in a pot near him.

"Oh." Anna sighed as she let the dog down. He lied down and curled his tail around her feet.

"How's Johanna?" She asked and his face lit up.

"Growing. I'll bring her with me next time." He winked before he stepped back and waved at her as he walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I am sorry, sir. I just don't understand what the problem is. My mother surely told you this was the amount of money required for the flowers. She has written it right in here." Anna showed the man the little book where her mother wrote all their orders and transactions.

"No. She said three shillings the flower. Don't you know how to do sums, girl? Where's your mother? I will only talk to her!" The man was beyond enraged and Anna gulped.

"I am sorry, sir, but today I am here. I am sure there is no mistake in the sum though." She spoke as daringly as she could without seeming uncouth.

"Are you saying I'm a liar, girl? Maybe you should learn to count instead!" He said with narrowed eyes as his austere face flushed with anger.

"I...I can check the amount again then." Anna stammered as she picked up the little book and looked at the sum.

"You sure as hell should do it again!" The man hissed and Anna tried to remain calm. This was not her day. Not at all.

"I am sorry. Is there a problem?" A gentler voice asked and Anna looked up. She quickly shook her head as Mr. Barker and his wife stood there looking at them.

"What's to you?" The customer asked and the barber stepped closer.

"I am only asking the girl, sir. Anna?" He asked quietly and Anna tried to smile.

"Just a misunderstanding, sir. If you could wait a moment I'll help you in a little bit." She said hurriedly as she started doing the calculation again.

"Damn girl. Can't even do a simple sum." The man muttered with irritation as he waited.

Anna heard Mrs. Barker gasping at the man's words, but she resisted the urge to stop what she was doing. Her hand was trembling as she picked up the quill.

"Give it to me." A hand took the book and quill from her and she looked up. The barber wasn't looking at her as he quickly checked the sum and she stepped back.

"Seems to me like she is right, sir. The calculation is correct. Maybe that'll remind you to be more polite next time." The barber placed the book in front of the man who grudgingly slapped the money on the counter and stomped away.

Anna gathered the money and looked thankfully at the barber, "Thank you. Now what can I get you?" She turned her attention to the blonde beauty who smiled at her warmly and pointed at the roses.

"So, did you keep the dog?" Mr. Barker asked as he paid for the roses and Anna looked at him with a grin.

"I sure did, sir! He's at home with mother. She's sick again."

"I am sorry to hear that." He replied sympathetically as he looked towards his wife who was choosing groceries a few feet away.

"And his name?" he asked as he turned back to face the young girl.

"Haven't decided yet." She frowned and the barber seemed thoughtful for a few moments.

"How about Blackie? Because of the black eye and all." He offered with a chuckle and she beamed.

"Like a pirate! Oh, that's wonderful! Thank you." She gushed as she handed him his change.

"You're welcome, love. See you next week." He called as he walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A week later…_

Mary was sitting frozen, staring right ahead when Anna arrived at the market.

"Mum?" she questioned as she looked at the crowd that had gathered around the market.

"What happened?" she asked and it was then that she noticed Lucy Barker, "Why is she crying?" Anna asked as she shook her mother to get her attention. People were looking at the distressed woman while whispering to each other in low voices.

"You won't believe it, Anna. They took Mr. Barker. Two officers came and took him away. Just now." Mary said and Anna blinked in confusion.

"But why? What did he do?" she asked as Mrs. Barker's cries turned into loud sobs.

"They say he stole."

"But that's absurd, mother! He is no thief!" Anna exclaimed and her mother immediately hushed her.

"Shh, don't say such things aloud. _He's_ here." She hissed and Anna looked at the man who was standing next to Lucy Barker.

"The judge? What is he doing here?"

"He's close friends with the Beadle. He must be involved." Her mother said quietly and Anna watched as Mrs. Barker roughly pushed Turpin away from her and hissed something at him before she took her daughter and left.

"Mum, why would he be involved?" Anna asked but her mother was staring intently at the judge.

"He must be responsible for this. Just like with your-…" She caught herself before she could say more but Anna had already heard.

"Like with my what?" she asked, but her mother shook her head and grabbed her shawl.

"Let's go home." She said quickly with a hoarse voice, giving no space for further questions. Anna could do nothing else but follow her, her heart heavy at the dreadful news.

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter:**** Leyshla Gisel, TinkerbellxO, Daniela S. Black, Dione Dance, ****Makrciana, DiaDeLosMuertos, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, peaches, BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes, JDLuvaSQEE, Raine44354, skycord1990, AdaYuki, FallenStar92, Rachel, Why Fireflies Flash and Zoek80.**

**You're all amazing. So, this is for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_Two years later…_

The room was dark and smelled of sickness when Anna pushed the door open. She blinked rapidly in order to adjust in the dark and then turned quietly to the man behind her.

"Just one moment, sir. I need to open the window." She said softly and the old doctor nodded at her.

She walked into the room and pushed the curtains away before she opened the window. Light immediately illuminated the room and Anna turned towards the bed.

"Mom, why did you shut the window?" She asked gently as she walked towards her mother.

"The light bothered me." Came the hoarse reply and Anna offered her some water before she looked towards the door.

"The doctor's here to see you. Shall I bring him in?" She questioned and her mother gave a faint nod.

The doctor stepped in and Anna left the room. She leaned against the wall, just beside the bedroom door and wiped at her eyes. She was sixteen, but she didn't feel like it anymore. Not when her mother was like this. Not when she had to see the woman who gave her life turning into a living corpse. She knew something was wrong when Mary had started getting sick all those years ago. Anna knew something was odd, but she had never imagined that she would ever see her mother in such an awful condition. She wouldn't eat and she couldn't even sleep from the constant coughing. The once, healthy, vibrant woman had turned so thin that Anna thought she'd break if she made the mistake of touching her too firmly. The medicine didn't help anymore and Anna knew that her mother had little time.

Her eyes widened at her own thoughts. She quickly shook her head and pulled away from the wall. She wasn't supposed to think like that. Not yet. It was too early to give up.

She had managed until that day to keep their little business going. But times were hard and when people were starving in the streets no one had money for flowers. Who was she fooling by keeping it open? She would save more money by closing it down than by keeping it up and running.

"Anna?" The doctor's voice broke her from her thoughts and she quickly turned to him. He shut the door behind him and walked towards her, a solemn expression on his face.

"Tell me." Anna said as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

Doctor Holstein sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid your mother's lungs have deteriorated more rapidly than I had imagined. Her breathing is very slow and irregular and she has difficulty when swallowing. Has she been able to eat?" He asked and Anna shook her head.

"Very little and with great difficulty. Can't you change her medication? Perhaps-…"

"There's nothing more I can do for her now, Anna." He shook his head and adjusted his glasses on top of his hooked nose.

"But…What if I took her to the hospital? They could do something for her there!" She said as she looked at him pleadingly.

"I'm afraid no one can do anything for her now. The hospital would just tell you to take her back home. There is no medication that could help her recover. The medication only assists in keeping her out of too much pain." Holstein explained and Anna looked at her feet, "I'm sorry, my dear. Is there anything you need?"

"No. No, thank you." She quickly replied as she reached into her purse and handed him some money.

"I'll come and see her in a few days. Try and make sure that she eats and drinks something." The doctor suggested and she nodded dully.

After he had left, it took her half an hour to move from her place in the hall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where have you been?" Mary asked as soon as her daughter entered the room with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"I was looking for work." Anna answered shortly as she sat on the bed and looked at her mother.

"What kind of work? I told you to keep the shop. You never listen to me." Mary said tiredly, her chest heaving with the effort of trying to speak.

"Drink this." Anna ignored her and handed her a glass of water. She poured syrup in a large spoon and held it close to her mother's lips.

"You know it does nothing for me, Anna." Mary rasped after swallowing the medicine.

"Open up." Anna instructed as she held up a spoonful of soup.

"I'm not hungry." Mary shook her head.

"Mom."

"I want to speak to you. But first tell me where you went to look for work." Mary pressed on and Anna sighed.

"I found a job at a pub, mom…Well it's also an inn…No one else would hire me."

"Pub? To do what?"

"At the bar. Anyway, the pay's good and a woman is running the business. She said I was a little young but she agreed to give me work. I will have flexible hours until you get well." Anna finished and Mary closed her eyes briefly.

"Anna…"

"Mom, we need the money! Now, hush up and eat your soup before it gets cold."

"No, I want to talk to you." Mary shook her head.

"Can't it wait?"

"No." Her mother replied before coughing. Anna handed her some water, but her hand shook in panic when the coughing didn't stop. After a few moments Mary's head fell back against the pillow and she smiled tiredly.

"I'm fine."

"We can talk later."

"No. It's about your father."

At those words Anna froze, "But you never talk about him." She whispered and Mary swallowed hard before she smiled sadly.

"Your father didn't have a choice but to leave us, Anna. But he was a good man and I never believed the rumors. They were only just words. Nothing more." Mary said and Anna blinked in confusion.

"What rumors?"

"Your father isn't here because he was in…he was in prison. He was taken away before you were born."

Anna went completely still at her mother's confession. She had thought about her father countless times, but for the last two years she had pushed any thoughts about him to the back of her mind, subconsciously blaming him for all their problems. She had never thought that something like that had happened to him.

"If he is in prison, then he must have done something wrong." Anna said in what she thought was a strong voice, but it turned out to be just a whisper.

"_Was_. He's no longer alive. He died a year ago in his cell. And no, I believe he did nothing wrong and especially not something as heinous as rape." Mary shook her head and Anna felt her throat going dry.

"R-rape?"

"It was a lie, Anna. I never believed it and you should never believe it as well." Mary said breathlessly as her fists curled around the covers.

"Why…why didn't you tell me about this sooner?! Why tell me now?" Anna shot up from the bed and glared at her mother with narrowed and harsh gray eyes.

"Because you wouldn't understand, Anna." Mary said quietly.

"And you think now I do? No! I don't! How could you hide something like this from me? If you'd told me…If I knew I could have seen him. I could-…"

"He didn't want you to know. He didn't want you to see him. Not like that. And you couldn't have seen him." Mary shook her head as Anna wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Why not?"

"Because he was sent away from London."

"Away? I don't understand." Anna said as she swallowed a small sob.

"You remember Mr. Barker?" Mary asked suddenly and Anna frowned.

"Of course. But what does he have to do with this?"

"It was just like that. They took your father away just like they took him. Without proper witnesses and without proof. They just shipped him away and I never saw him again." Mary said as she placed a hand over her heart and looked out of the window.

"Why did you tell me all this, mother? Why now?" Anna asked dully as she stood next to the bed.

"Because I wanted you to know. I didn't want you to think that he abandoned you. That's all."

"How can you be so sure that he was innocent?" Anna asked in a quiet voice.

"Because I knew him. I knew him. I knew Peter." Mary smiled.

"But I don't. Thanks to you, I don't. And I never will." Anna whispered before she turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

From his place, just outside the bedroom door, Blackie got up and followed her to the parlor, where he jumped on her lap and lied down while she stared blankly at the fire blazing in the fireplace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Two weeks later…_

Anna closed the window and then without looking at the empty bed she stepped out of her mother's bedroom. She shut the door and locked it before she took a step back. She gazed at it for a few moments before a bark from Blackie snapped her out of her daze. She looked away and nervously straightened the skirt of her black dress. She blinked back the tears and then smiled down at Blackie who was gazing up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm fine." she assured him as she turned and walked down the hall, "It's just the two of us now. So, while I'm gone, you'll be guarding the house, right?"

Blackie jumped and placed his two front paws on her legs as he let out an enthusiastic bark. She smiled and stroked his head before she pulled on her coat.

"I'll be back later." She leaned down and scratched behind his ear before she stepped out of the house, turning the lock behind her.

The click resonated dully into the silence of the empty house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Thirteen years after that…_

"Oi, Anna! Get out here, will you? Tom's been asking for you again!" Kate, one of the barmaids called and Anna sighed tiredly. She slipped on her shoes again and pulled her light brown hair into a quick ponytail. She stepped out of the kitchen and headed for the bar.

"I wonder when he'll ever get the hint and leave you alone." Kate chuckled as she carried a heavy tray of mugs and glasses into the kitchen to be washed.

"That's alright." Anna shook her head as she stepped behind the bar and smiled at the blond man sitting there, sipping ale.

"Evening, Tom." She smiled and the man grinned.

"There you are. I was wondering where you've been hiding." His bright blue eyes were sparkling as he gazed at her and shifted uncomfortably.

"I wasn't hiding. I was taking my break. When did you get back?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Just an hour ago. We're leaving in three days again."

Anna nodded as she poured him more ale, "How was the journey?" She asked curiously as she leaned against the counter.

"Same as ever. Bloody rats everywhere. Oh, but we did rescue a man from drowning."

"Oh?" She asked, only half interested.

"Aye, found him floating unconscious. Strange bloke he is." Tom said quietly and Anna smiled.

"Stranger than you?"

Tom laughed but nodded, "Aye. He never talks. Keeps to himself. He barely ate during the journey. Ghostly pale."

"Sounds like a decent bloke to me. A man of few words. The best man if you ask me." Anna said with a chuckle and Tom rolled his eyes.

"So, where is this man?" She asked and Tom shrugged.

"Who knows? Last I saw him, he was talking with Anthony. Remember Anthony? He was here on our last voyage."

"Oh, right. How is he?" Anna asked as she took a rag and wiped at some spilled gin on the counter.

"Good…Hey, are you going to get me something to eat or what?" He asked suddenly with a pout and she laughed.

"Maybe…" She called as she disappeared into the kitchen to get him some stew.

When she returned a few minutes later she found Tom facing away from the counter, staring at something.

"Here." She announced as she placed the stew in front of him. He turned in his stool and looked at her.

"Thanks. Oh and…" he leaned towards her to speak quietly and she did so as well in order to hear him over the noise, "That's the bloke I was telling you about." He whispered and Anna's eyes searched the pub.

"Where?" She asked with confusion.

"There. By the window. The one sitting alone, looking all broody." He said before he turned to his food. Anna spotted the man he was talking about and tried to make out his face. His features were obscured by darkness, for he sat at one of the most darkened corners of the pub. She could tell that he was tall and slim though.

"Oh, I see. I'll go ask what he wants then." She said as she wiped her hands and then slipped from behind the bar.

She approached the darkened corner and put a small smile on her face as the form of the man became clearer.

"Good evening, sir. What can I get you?" She asked as she came to stand in front of his small table. The man's face was obscured behind his mass of wild black curls and his hands were pale as they rested stiffly on the table.

At the sound of her voice, he looked up and Anna almost gasped at the sight of his eyes. They were black with dark circles under them. It was like the man hadn't slept for months. That was how sunken they looked. The dark orbs were shining with a strange glimmer though; a glimmer that made her shiver. He had a perfectly straight nose and nicely formed lips that were set into a thin line. Among his mess of ebony curls, a white lock of hair stood out among the blackness and she briefly wondered about his age.

"Gin." He answered gruffly and Anna almost jumped at the familiarity of his voice. It was like she had heard it before. As if in a dream or something.

"Gin it is. Would you like something to eat as well? We have great stew." She offered and the man who had diverted his attention from her completely, looked back at her again.

"No. Just the gin." He replied crisply and by the tone of his voice she could tell that he hadn't used his voice in a long time.

"Alright. I'll be right back." She said with another smile as she turned away and hurried to fetch his drink.

While she poured the gin, she searched her mind, trying to recall if she had ever seen him before. He did seem strangely familiar. Especially his voice. Sighing in agitation, she brought him the gin and set it in front of him gently. His hand immediately went for the drink and she watched as his slender fingers wrapped themselves tightly around the glass. She heard him hiss at the first sip and as he placed the glass down his dark eyes met her lighter ones. His lips curled into a sneer and she thought she saw him furrowing his brow momentarily before he spoke in harsh undertones.

"Staring is rude, miss. Is there something on your mind?" He asked as he regarded her with undisguised bemusement.

"Um…I'm sorry. I was just wondering if I've ever seen you before." Anna quickly stammered out a response and he scowled.

"Unlikely. I wasn't in… London." He replied brusquely and Anna took a step back at his tone.

"Oh. Excuse me then." She muttered as she turned and slipped behind the bar again.

"See? He's strange, I'm telling you." Tom told her with a smirk and she sighed.

"He seems troubled to me. Are you finished?" She said and Tom pushed his bowl away.

"Thanks, love." He winked and she nodded absentmindedly as she walked back in the kitchen.

When she came out again she found the man from before leaning against it, waiting for someone.

"Can I help you?" She asked and he snapped his gaze towards her. He straightened and pointed upstairs.

"Do you have rooms up there?" He asked lowly and she nodded.

"We do."

"You rent them?" He asked again.

"We do, sir."  
>"The prices?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Low. Because we're close to the port. You need a room?" She asked and he looked around with cold, calculating eyes before he responded.

"I might." He replied shortly as he lightly slapped some money on the counter and then turned around to walk away.

Anna watched as he walked out of the pub, his footsteps light and quick as he slipped his hands in the pockets of his jacket and then disappeared into the darkness.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! So, Mr. Todd finally appeared. What did you think of their first encounter? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I love reading your comments. Plus, they make my day!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, a huge thank you to the people who took their time to review: Makrciana, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, XxLeena12xX, Amelia V. Sparrow, skycord1990, JDLuvaSQEE, Why Firelies Flash, BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes, Leyshla Gisel, Zoek80 and peaches.**

**Thank you all so much for your feedback. So, this is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

A loud knock on the door woke Anna from her sleep. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes with her hands before she looked at the clock. She groaned unhappily and slipped out of bed. It was only after ten o' clock in the morning. She grabbed her worn cotton robe and pulled it on as she shuffled towards her front door. Blackie didn't bother follow her as she walked past him. He kept getting lazier by the day. He just wiggled his tail and Anna chuckled.

She opened the door slightly and peered outside.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving today?" she asked a grinning Tom who simply shrugged.

"We sail at noon. You were still sleeping?" he asked as he took in her attire.

"Have you any idea what time I got back from the pub last night?" she asked as she stifled a yawn.

"No, but I imagine sometime in the morning?" he asked and she groaned.

"What do you want, Thomas?" she asked with impatience and he cleared his throat.

"Um…I thought we could go for a walk. You know…around. And if I recall correctly you promised me that you'd take me at the place where you had your shop with your mother when you were little." He said with a small smile and she frowned.

"You want me to take you to the market." She stated and he shrugged.

"If you'd like." He answered and she found it hard to refuse such hopeful eyes.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes to get dressed then. Don't let Blackie leave the house." She said as she left the door ajar and walked back to her room.

She shut the door and opened her closet door. She took out one of her dresses and laid it on the bed as she slipped out of her nightdress. She shook her head at Tom's insistence. She had known him for three years and she couldn't remember how many times she had refused his advances. The fact that she always kept her distance though didn't seem to faze him in the slightest since every time he docked with his ship at London he visited her often. She didn't mind his company for he was honest and cheerful but she didn't want to hurt him by giving him the wrong impression.

It was a known fact that she wasn't easily charmed by people and she was a really distrustful person. She didn't have faith in people and even though she did have friendships she was really a lonely individual. She found it very hard to open up to people; especially after her mother's death.

It wasn't that she thought all people were evil or opportunists, she just knew that it was in people's nature to lie. Perhaps it was the knowledge of her father's imprisonment that had influenced her to believe so. Her own mother had lied to her, made her believe that her father was gone when he was alive.

Oh, no. She loved her mother dearly and she knew that she did what she thought was best but deep down she would have preferred to know the truth even if it had hurt her.

Shaking those thoughts, she tightened the laces on her corset and finished dressing before she exited her bedroom. She met Tom at the hall and he smiled when he saw her.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded with a small smile. Together they left the small house and walked out into the streets.

They took the road that led to the market and she could literally feel Tom's eagerness to speak.

"Where is the _Bountiful_ going next?" she asked, just to save him the bother of finding a suitable topic.

"Paris…Anthony was decided to stay. Do not ask me the why though." Tom said with a chuckle and Anna smiled.

"That's nice. Where's he staying?"

"At an inn…I told him he should stay at your pub though. Told him it has the best food in town." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're a liar. We're just another drinking hole, Tom. The only thing barely mentionable is that we have a good cook and a few rooms. But he's welcome to come. He seems really nice." She said as they rounded a corner and approached St. Dustan's market.

"He's a good lad albeit a bit naïve though." Tom mumbled as he started looking around.

Anna bit her lip as they come to stand in front of a grocery cart.

"Um…You know what happened to that man that you found floating in the sea?"

"No…last I saw him was that night at the pub…Why?" he asked as they carried on walking.

"No reason. He just asked if we had any rooms at work. He didn't come back though." She said as they came to a stop at a vividly decorated tent. A lot of people were there and Anna noticed that the Beadle was standing on the small stage of the tent.

_Adolfo Pirelli. King of Barbers. _

Anna almost laughed out loud at the incredulity of those words but she stopped herself. She watched as a petite woman with wild auburn curls stepped behind a dark haired man and placed a jacket around his shoulders. Her gaze focused on the man and her eyes widened.

"Hey, Tom, isn't that the man…?" she asked and Tom nodded.

"Aye. What's he doing here?"

"He must be a barber…" Anna trailed off and Tom gave her a funny look.

"Look at the razor. At his hip." She pointed at the shiny razor at the man's hip and Tom nodded.

"Interesting. Want to go talk to him?" he asked and she quickly shook her head as soon as she noticed him talking with the Beadle.

"No. Why should I?" she said quickly when she realized that the woman with him was Mrs. Lovett. She hadn't seen the woman for years.

The baker was standing slightly behind the barber while he talked to Beadle Bamford. Anna watched the man as he spoke quietly, almost too quietly at the Beadle, his voice silky sweet.

"Tom…What is his name?" she asked and Tom looked at the man before he responded.

"I know that his last name's Todd. That's all I know." He shrugged and Anna couldn't take her eyes from the man. _Mr. Todd._

The way he looked at the Beadle caused her to shiver. His eyes were awfully dark but she could see that his pupils were dilated as if in elation. The elation was accompanied by another frenzied glimmer that made her shudder.

Hunger. Dark hunger. For what she wasn't sure.

She shook her head before she turned and laced her arm through Tom's, "Come on I'll show you my old shop." She said and he nodded.

As they walked away, she tried in vain to remember the man for she was sure that she knew him from before. Unfortunately his name didn't ring any bells at all. None whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Anna!" Kate called in a hiss and Anna looked at her as she cleaned behind the counter at the bar.<p>

"Won't you go serve that bloke over there? He's been sitting there unmoving for the past half hour. When I went to ask him if he wanted anything he didn't even looked at me. He's a nutter that one, I tell ya." She whispered and Anna looked up.

"Where?" she asked and Kate motioned towards the booth at the far corner.

"There. He hasn't moved an inch."

Anna saw him and she stilled. Todd.

"I know him. I mean, I've seen him here before. I'll go." She muttered as she straightened her skirt and let go of the rug she had been holding.

"I'll finish." Kate took the rug and carried on with the cleaning as Anna made her way towards the man. Once she got nearer she noticed that he was sitting stiffly in his chair like last time, staring blankly at the worn wood of the table in front of him. He looked the same. His face pale and tired but he did seem a little more at ease. His hair was still a wild mess of curls but this time it was slightly pulled back from his face, the white lock in deep contrast with the blackness of the rest of his locks.

Anna cleared her throat and his eyes looked at her from beneath his eyelashes. She offered a small smile and his face soured. He didn't seem pleased at the interruption.

"May I take your order?" she asked as pleasantly as she could despite the look he had just given her.

"Later." He replied monotonously in a dismissive tone without looking up.

"We're closing in an hour, sir." She said firmly and he looked up at her again, his eyes narrowed.

"What time is it?" he asked as if he had just woken up from a dream.

"After twelve. So, is there anything I can get you?" she replied and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Whiskey." He muttered and she nodded.

She stepped behind the bar and poured him the drink as slowly one by one the customers made their way out of the pub, stumbling over their own feet.

"There you go, Mr. Todd." She said as he placed his drink on the table. His head turned sharply towards her so fast that she thought she heard his neck crack.

"How do you know my name?" his voice was low and he seemed like he was ready to pounce on her just for mentioning his name.

Anna almost bit her tongue at her own words. She searched her brain for an answer and when she found it, she slowly smiled.

"I was at the market yesterday." She said calmly and he relaxed visibly, "You were with the that barber." She continued and he sneered.

"_Barber_. More like a sham, taking advantage of desperate people in need of additional hair." He spat the words out as he grabbed the glass of whiskey and took a long sip.

Anna chuckled and he looked at her over the rim of his glass. He slowly pulled the glass away and swirled the whiskey in his mouth before he swallowed it.

"What does he do? Magic?" she asked as she stepped back, ready to return at the bar.

Mr. Todd didn't reply. He just watched her with his obsidian eyes as she stepped away, shaking her head in amusement. She could feel his gaze burn a hole at her back as she walked.

It was some after that when he placed his empty glass at the table with a thud, the sound reverberating in the almost empty pub. He slid his hand in his pocket as he walked towards the bar, his eyes looking around, brushing over the last few occupants. Anna looked up as he approached and took the money he placed on the counter.

"Does the Beadle ever come in here?" he asked and she frowned at the question.

"Um…I don't think I've seen him here." She shook her head and he nodded almost imperceptibly. His gazed shifted again and he scrutinized the room once more before he turned his dark eyes towards her again.

"Do you know of a Judge Turpin?" he asked and his voice held a little edge to it.

"I've heard of him. I haven't seen him in a while though."

"Does he come here?" he asked and Anna almost laughed.

"Here? A judge? Oh, no. They do not socialize with the likes of us, Mr. Todd." She said with a smirk and he stared at her for a while before he spoke again, his voice barely audible.

"What's your name?" he murmured and she was again unsettled by his voice.

"Anna." She replied and he nodded once.

He tapped on the counter with his fingers once and then stepped back, his hands sliding off the counter to hang limply at his sides. She watched confused as he turned and left without another word, wondering about the intent behind his questions. Did he have a problem with the authorities? Why else would he ask about the Beadle and the judge? Did he know them…?

In any case she was greatly intrigued by him and she wondered when his next visit would be.

**End of chapter 3**

**Author's note: If you want more please review, because I don't know when I'll be able to update this again! The next chapter is already written though. Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! Thank you so much for your support! Your comments make my day! So, I must mention these people for their support: Makrciana, Avi, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, TinkerbellxO, Leyshla Gisel, sullsinger, JDLuvaSQEE, terrier2468, Why Fireflies Flash, skycord1990, Rose Red Ladybug and Zoek80.**

**You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Did you hear what they're saying?" Kate asked as they closed the pub for the night.

"What who's saying?" Anna asked with a yawn as she leaned against the counter.

"People. I heard it from a few customers. That Italian fellow, the one who was at the market?"

"The barber? The one I told you about?" Anna asked curiously and Kate nodded, "What about him?"

"They say he's gone missing." Kate said as she straightened a chair and then slid behind the bar next to Anna.

"Missing?"

"Hmm. And his helper, a small boy, has found refuge in that awful pie shop in Fleet Street." Kate said with a face of disgust.

"Mrs. Lovett's?" Anna's eyebrows went up.

"Is that the name?" at Anna's nod Kate continued, "Apparently he left or someone made sure he disappeared." Kate shrugged.

"Perhaps it's for the better. I heard he was a sham." Anna said as she recalled Todd's words and angry expression.

"Yeah, perhaps he doesn't take competition well." Kate laughed, "I heard he lost in a contest. Apparently the other barber was better."

"Do you know his name?" Anna asked as they both headed for the kitchen to collect their things so they could leave for the night.

"Todd something…A strange first name. I don't remember." Kate answered and Anna paused.

"I see." She mumbled as she grabbed her shawl and pulled it over her shoulders.

"Come on. I'll lock quickly so we can leave together. It's too late." Kate called and Anna followed her in silence.

* * *

><p>Anna entered the pub from the back door and headed for the kitchen. She removed her shawl but froze when she saw another woman there. Anna's eyes widened as she took in her appearance. Her heavy voluminous skirts were a deep crimson and the top of her dress was lacy and black with red little designs in it. Her hair was twisted in a messy style with loose dirty blond curls framing her face. She was applying color onto her lips and she hadn't noticed Anna yet.<p>

"Um, excuse me? Who are you?" she asked and the woman turned to her.

"I guess you're one of the waitresses?" the woman asked with a sickly sweet smile and Anna nodded.

"I am new here. Just arrived."

"To do what?" Anna had no doubt what the woman's occupation was and she didn't want to seem rude but she thought that the place was a pub, not a fancy brothel.

"Entertain the customers. Now, when you're done with whatever it is that you're going to do, fetch me a glass of gin, will you? It's awfully cold tonight." The woman said and Anna's blood started boiling with anger.

"I didn't catch your name!" she called and the woman paused.

"Kristine . Kris for short." She smirked before she walked out of the kitchen.

Anna scoffed and took off her gloves as Kate walked inside.

"Met the new addition?" she asked and Anna nodded.

"Is she what I think she is?" Anna asked in a quiet voice and Kate shrugged.

"She is. And I hear she's quite expensive too. It's better if we stay out of her way."

"I thought this was a pub." Anna grumbled.

"Yes, but the new patron thinks it'd be good for business. Since the dock is near…you know…Long spaces between ports and all." Kate said and Anna grimaced.

"That's disgusting." She shuddered before she headed for the bar, ready to relieve the other barmaid, Kelly, from her shift.

Kate chuckled behind her.

As she stepped outside she realized that the pub was already half full. She slid behind the counter and nodded at Kelly who smiled tiredly at her walked to the back. Anna sighed and looked at the customers.

Mostly men and already half drunk. They were sailors because she could smell the stench from where she stood.

She sighed as Kate started taking orders and slipped them to her. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

><p>When he entered she noticed him immediately. It was hard not to anyway. He stormed in furiously and paused in the doorway. His eyes quickly inspected the space for a seat before he realized that there was nowhere to sit apart from the bar. He scowled and headed towards it and Anna took a deep breath at the way he walked, with his hands curled into tight fists. An inebriated man fell from his seat and collapsed in front of him but he simply walked past him and took the now empty seat by the bar. He placed his elbows against the counter and ran a hand through his unruly hair, his lips set into a fierce snarl of displeasure.<p>

Anna hesitated before she moved down the counter towards him.

"Gin?" she offered and he briefly looked up at her before he gave a quick, terse nod.

Anna nodded back in response and went to get his drink but his voice stopped her.

"Anna, isn't it?" he called in a gruff voice and she turned to him.

"It is."

"Get me whiskey instead." He muttered before he looked away.

"Alright." She murmured as she reached up to take a bottle. She poured him the drink and brought it back to him before she went to service an impatient man at the end of the bar.

* * *

><p>Anna watched out of the corner of her eye as Kristine slid into the seat next to her mystery man. She tensed up and almost went there to tear her away but she restrained herself. Perhaps the girl had a death wish. Couldn't she see the way the man was glaring at the wall and well, at everyone and everything?<p>

She watched as Todd simply ignored her intimate whispering and by the look on his face he seemed like he was quite irritated at being interrupted from his brooding.

Truth to be told, she couldn't blame the other woman. Todd was one of the few good looking blokes that were there at the moment.

Sighing, Todd turned to look at the woman and his lips were twisted in a snarl but then he paused. Anna watched as his eyes settled on her light hair and frowned. The man stared at Kristine unblinkingly for a few seconds before he frowned and tuned his face away. Kristine obviously took that as encouragement and placed her hand on his arm as she spoke again. Todd simply took another sip of his second shot of whiskey and remained silent.

"Oi, girlie! Where's me bloody drink?" an obnoxious yell caused Anna to divert her attention from the two people and she shook her head as if to clear it.

"Sorry, sir. More ale?" she asked as pleasantly as she could and the man leered at her as she leaned over the counter to hear his order.

"Aye." He said and she tried not to gag from his bad breath. She poured the ale and when she went to put it down, his hand shot out and grabbed hers, securing it underneath his own.

"Me name's Pete, love. How about you and I get to know each other better?" he asked and Anna tried to remove her hand from his clammy grasp.

"Please, release me. I have people to serve." Anna sad patiently but the man didn't let go of her. He leaned over the counter and looked down at her cleavage with a smirk.

"I think not. Why don't you serve me instead, eh? Such a pretty little thing you are." He murmured and even though he wasn't ugly Anna felt like she was going to vomit. Her frantic eyes searched the pub for Kate but she couldn't see the other woman. She was probably in the kitchen cleaning glasses.

"I have already served you, sir." She said carefully and the man chuckled.

"Come on, lass. I can show you a really good time." The man breathed and Anna leaned back, trying to escape his hold but his free hand had already started creeping up her bodice towards her neckline.

Suddenly the sound of a stool scraping against the floor was heard and the next thing she knew, the man was wretched away from her. She stared with wide eyes as the man was flung against the nearest wall with Mr. Todd pressing him against it. A flash of silver shone in the dim light of the pub and Anna gasped when she realized that Todd had pressed a razor against the man's neck while he held him still with his free hand.

"How about I show you how quickly your life can end instead, hmm? Would you be interested in that, my friend?" Todd whispered in a cold, sharp voice and the man trembled against the wall.

"It was only a joke, mate. Didn't mean no harm!" Pete stuttered and Mr. Todd sneered. The pub had gone completely silent by then and only the man's heavy breathing and Anna's heartbeat could be heard.

"Next time, keep your disgustingly dirty thoughts to yourself. Understand?" Todd hissed and the man quickly nodded as a fine sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. Todd looked at him with disgust a final time before he released him and stepped back, his razor still tightly wrapped in his hand by his side.

Anna slid from behind the bar and walked towards the two men as Pete slipped down to the floor with wide eyes.

Mr. Todd stared emotionlessly at the slumped man as Anna stepped beside him and touched his arm, his razor arm. He flinched but didn't look at her.

"It's alright, sir. I'm fine." She said before she added, "Thank you."

Mr. Todd turned and looked at her over once before he sneered.

"Perhaps it'd be wise to keep your assets to yourself next time instead of having to thank me, madam." He gave a meaningful glance towards her neckline and she gaped at him as he put away his razor and with a last snarl he turned and walked out of the pub.

Anna blinked in shock at his rude words before she looked down at her chest. Her dress was more than modest! How dare he insinuate that she would ever provoke any of these men!

She pursed her lips and stormed away towards the back door. As she passed by the counter she noticed two things; the money lying next to his empty glass and Kristine's stunned expression.

* * *

><p>"Why did I agree to come with you again?" Anna asked as Kate dragged her down the street.<p>

"Because you're my friend and you want to help me feed my curiosity." Kate said and Anna sighed.

"You're not expecting me to actually eat there, are you?" she asked with incredulity.

"Well, no if you don't want to. But how bad can it be? Perhaps she has found some new recipes." Kate shrugged as they arrived in front of the pie shop.

_**Grand Reopening**_. It looked the same to Anna.

Anna looked around the street and winced when Kate started pulling her towards the shop. Other people were heading towards Mrs. Lovett's as well and they bumped against them as they passed the street.

"I think we should just stay here and watch. If we go in, we'll have to _actually_ try the food!" Anna hissed.

"Don't make such a fuss, Anna. I thought you were curious to find out more about the mysterious barber." Kate smirked and Anna gasped.

"I am not curious! And he's not mysterious at all! He's just rude. I told you what happened the last time I saw him." She fumed.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Kate whined and Anna gave in.

"Fine. You're paying." She warned and Kate shrugged before she took off towards the shop.

Once they were at the yard a young boy came over and smiled at them before he guided them towards an empty table. Anna sat down slowly and looked at the place. The tables and yard looked clean enough but one could never know what was actually _in_ the pies. After all Mrs. Lovett's shop had quite the reputation or lack thereof. The worst pies in London they said and perhaps they were right. Half the shops were not able to keep a business running. If the business was going bad the supplies were scarce and meat was hard to come by these days anyway.

Kate sat across from Anna and smiled, "There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?" she asked and Anna nodded.

"I guess so." She mumbled as she looked at the stairs that led upstairs. The railing of the small balcony was rusted and the door that led to the barbershop was slightly ajar. From the small opening she could see someone pacing up and down and from the wild curls Anna could tell it was Mr. Todd. She scowled at the thought of him. No matter what he was rude. Even if he had saved her from quite a humiliating scene at the pub.

"What can I get you, loves?" Mrs. Lovett's cheery voice suddenly spoke from beside them and Anna turned to look at the woman. She looked the same but she seemed a little more…tired.

"Two pies." Kate answered for them and the baker smiled.

"Something to drink?" she asked.

"Ale-…"

"Just water. Thank you." Anna cut in and Kate glared at her.

Mrs. Lovett turned to look at Anna. Her eyes searched her face and she cocked her head to the side.

"Do I know you from somewhere, love?" she asked curiously and Anna sighed inwardly.

"Um…perhaps. I used to own a flower store down at the market." She replied reluctantly and Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened.

"Little Anna? Oh, my lord! You've grown so much! How old are you, dearie?" the baker asked as her eyes took a quick look around the crowding shop.

"Twenty nine." Anna replied shortly and Mrs. Lovett laughed.

"What I wouldn't give to be that age again! Toby will be back with your pies in two ticks, loves!" she exclaimed before she walked away.

"You know her?" Kate asked her and Anna shrugged.

"It was a long time ago." She replied before she turned to look around again. The place seemed packed at the time and she wondered if all of those people were there because of their curiosity like Kate and herself.

True to the baker's words the lad did appear with their order and set two plates and two glasses of water in front of them. Anna smiled at him and then looked down at the food. Kate did the same and even leaned down to sniff the pie, her dark hair falling from over her shoulder in the process.

"It smells…alright to me." She whispered and Anna leaned back.

"I don't know." She mumbled as she reached for the glass of water and took a sip. As she swallowed she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked at the tables next to them and behind them but everyone was either eating or conversing with others. She looked at the stairs and her eyes slid higher. Her light eyes locked with Mr. Todd's dark ones and she paused. He was looking at her expectantly and his mouth was set in a thin line. Anna looked away and back towards her plate.

Out of awkwardness she reached for the fork and knife and cut through the pie. Out of curiosity she looked up towards the barber just as she brought the fork to her lips. The expression on his face was enough to make her stop. His eyes were slightly wide and his lips were twisted in what seemed like disgust. His gaze was trained on the fork that was just a breath away from her lips.

_Why was he looking at her like that?_ She wondered but his facial expression was enough to make her drop her fork and look away.

"I am alive so far." Kate chuckled as she took a bite of the pie and Anna smiled tightly at her.

"Yeah…" she dared to look up again but he was gone and this time the door to his barbershop was shut.

Anna watched as Toby appeared, offering to refill their water glasses and she smiled at him.

"Thank you. Could you please tell me the name of the barber upstairs?" Anna asked quietly and the boy nodded.

"The name's Sweeney Todd, ma'am. Can I get you anything else?" he asked and Anna shook her head.

"No…no, thank you." She murmured as she looked back upstairs with a thoughtful expression.

**End of chapter 4**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading, my lovelies! Please review and tell me your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people! How are you all? How's the weather in your country? Here it's pretty cold…But, I like cold so I'm good. By the way, just an irrelevant question, do you like the summer or the winter? Just curious. :p**

**I shouldn't upload this so soon since I didn't get much feedback but it was just sitting in my computer. Plus, I should satisfy those who did review.:p**

**Okay, I would like to thank: terrier2468, Leyshla Gisel, FallenStar92, Skycord1990, Makrciana, TinkerbellxO, Zoek80 and Rose Red Ladybug.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. Duh….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Excuse me, ma'am?" a gentle voice spoke from behind the counter and Anna looked up from her work, cleaning cloth in hand.

"Hello. Oh, you're Anthony, aren't you? Anthony Hope. Tom's friend." Anna smiled and the young man nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. How are you?" he asked politely as he put down his bag and rubbed his hands together to warm them.

"I'm fine. Here," she said as she took the teapot and poured him some tea in a mug, "It'll warm you right up." She smiled as she pushed the cup towards him. He reached for it gratefully and took a sip.

"So, what can I do for you? I think it's too early for a drink." She said with a small smile and he nodded.

"I am in need of a room, miss. Tom told me that you have rooms, is that correct?" he asked hopefully and Anna pursed her lips.

"We do. Let me just check if there are any available ones." She said as she reached into a small drawer and took out a book. She checked the list and smiled at him.

"Here we are. Room four." She said as she grabbed a key and handed it to him, "The rent is cheap but don't expect any luxuries." She said as he took the key from her hand and nodded.

"Thank you. I need no luxuries. I was staying at an inn near the market but the price was too high and I could no longer afford it."

"I see. Well, I don't usually take the morning shift but when I'm here you can ask me for whatever you want. Usually a girl named Rosie is here in the morning to tend to the customers. So, she should be able to help you." Anna said as Anthony sipped the rest of his tea.

"Alright." He smiled as he looked around the quiet pub.

"Do you have any acquaintances here in London then?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes. There is this man I know from the ship. He has a barbershop in Fleet Street." The young man said quietly and Anna blinked.

"You mean the barber that lives above Mrs. Lovett's pie shop?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes. He's the only friend I have here."

"Um…I know him. I mean I've seen him here."

"He is a bit quiet but he had a difficult life." Anthony said with a small frown.

"Do you know why he was at the sea when you found him? Did he…say anything?" Anna asked and the young man shook his head.

"The only thing he said is that he was coming back from Australia. From the colonies."

"The colonies?" Anna gaped at him.

"Yes, ma'am. It appears that he has no family here but he used to have a friend. He told me this story about a man who was shipped away from his family on false charge. It was quite awful really. That's all I know." Anthony shrugged and Anna blinked.

"Do you know who his friend was?" Anna asked but Anthony shook his head.

"No. Mr. Todd doesn't talk much." He chuckled and Anna smirked.

"I know."

"Well…I better go upstairs and settle in. Thank you again." He grinned at her.

"You're welcome." She called before she turned back to her work, wondering what kind of friends Mr. Todd could ever have if anyone judged by his character.

* * *

><p>"Anna? Is that you, love?"<p>

Anna closed her eyes in dread. She had hoped that no one would see her passing by the pie shop but Mrs. Lovett of course did. Slowly, she paused and turned towards the baker who was standing by the yard, sweeping.

"Good morning." She greeted and the older woman grinned.

"Morning to you too, dear. Want to sit?" the baker invited her inside the yard where Toby, the young boy, was cleaning the tables.

"Um…I have to go somewhere." Anna said with a forced smile.

"Nonsense! Come in and tell me," the baker took her hand and pulled her further inside the yard, "What did your think of me pies?" she smiled and Anna had to stop the immediate response of disgust that bubbled up in her mouth.

"Oh. They were great." The baker didn't have to know that she didn't try any. But Kate did and she was still standing.

"Glad you liked them then! So, is there anyone in your life now?" the baker winked and Anna shook her head.

"No."

"That's so bad, love. Do you work?"

"Yes."

"Anywhere I know?"

"At a pub by the port." Anna couldn't wait to get out of there. Her eagerness to leave increased when she heard the squeaking of a door being opened from upstairs, along with the sound of a doorbell. Light footsteps echoed in the air and Anna knew that someone was at the balcony upstairs, watching them.

"I see." The baker said as she looked at Anna carefully, "Well, I'll be waiting for you to come to me shop again."

"I'll try." Anna forced a small smile on her face.

"Where are you heading then?" Mrs. Lovett asked as Anna tried hard not to look up.

"I was going to get my hair cut." As soon as the words left he mouth she regretted them. The baker's face lit up and she chuckled.

"Well, love, it appears you've passed by the right place. Mr. Todd will do it for you." Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she looked up and spotted the barber.

"Won't you, Mr. T?"

Anna finally looked up and met the curious but calculating eyes of Mr. Todd looking down at her. She gave a small, awkward wave but he simply sneered at Mrs. Lovett.

"Won't I what, woman?" he almost growled and Anna winced inwardly.

"Well, Anna needs her hair cut. She could use your professional expertise." The baker grinned up at him and winked. Something passed between the two but Anna couldn't tell what it was for Todd's eyes were suddenly trained on her, staring at her intently. His black gaze moved over her form slowly before his eyes came to rest on her face and then her hair.

"I suppose I could help." He replied at last, his voice gruff and emotionless.

"See? I'll be waiting so we can chat some more. I'll have tea ready." The baker winked at her before she pushed her lightly towards the stairs that led to the barbershop.

"I-…"

"He won't bite, love. Off you go." The baker cut her off with a laugh before she went into her own shop, closing the door behind her.

Anna looked around and Toby gave her a small smiled, which she reluctantly returned out of fondness for the boy, before she slowly walked up the stairs. When she was at the top of the stairs she realized that Todd had left the door ajar, waiting for her. She took a deep breath and came to stand in front of the door. She bit her lip but jumped when she heard him speaking from inside.

"Are you getting in or what?...Miss Anna?" he called and she narrowed her eyes before she walked inside, leaving the door open.

"You called me by first name." she stated and he turned to her, a cup of steaming tea in his hand.

"I do not know your last name."

"It's Smith." She replied tersely as she took a look around the room. It was almost empty. There was only a desk with a mirror, a bed, a barber chair and a large cracked mirror at the far corner of the room. A large chest was situated by the door but other than that it was bare. There were no curtains for the windows and the air was cold.

"Come in and close the door then." He said briskly as he put down his cup and walked towards his chair. Anna looked at him and then at the door, hesitating.

"Are you afraid of me, Miss? I assure you I have no tendency of biting my customers." He said with a single raised eyebrow.

Anna cleared her throat and shut the door before she took a few steps towards him. At her approach he smirked and turned to his desk where his razors were resting inside a velvet box. They looked expensive. Her eyes swept over the other things that were there and she noticed a pair of scissors and a few bottles of what she guessed were colognes.

"Have a seat." He said quietly as he reached for the pair of scissors.

Anna moved over to the chair and sat down stiffly.

"Are you going to remove your coat or not?" he asked and if it wasn't for his impatient glare she would say that he was amused.

Anna quickly removed the coat and let him wrap the white sheet around her neck. His fingers were ice cold when he secured the sheet around her throat and she shuddered involuntarily.

"Lean back." He commanded and she did as he gathered her hair back.

"How much should I cut?" he asked and she felt his breath on the side of her face as he leaned down to examine her hair.

"Just a trimming." She said quietly and his fingers passed over her skin again in order to remove some hair from her ear and neck.

"Hmm." He acknowledged before he started working on her hair.

"So, how do you know Mrs. Lovett?" Anna asked just to break the tension.

"I didn't know her. I met her here. When I came to rent the place." He said hollowly and she nodded.

"Hmm…she seems very fond of you."

"Where did you get that from?" she couldn't see him but she could tell he was scowling.

"She's calling you by a nickname. She always does that when she's fond of someone." Anna chuckled before she continued, "I think she used to call one of her previous tenants something similar…Now let me remember…" she trailed off as Mr. Todd came to stand beside her so he could work on a different part of her hair.

"Now what was his name…" she trailed off as she looked around and then made eye contact with him. He wasn't looking at her but when he felt her eyes on him he turned his gaze towards her. Anna paused and narrowed her eyes at having his face so close to her.

_Now where do I know those eyes from…_

"Well? What was the name?" he asked but she could tell that he was more bored than anything else.

"It was…"

_Barker. The name was Barker. Mr. B._

She opened her mouth to speak but she froze when she looked at the barber again. Her eyes widened a friction and she stared, really stared, at the man's pale face. Then everything clicked into place. The eyes, the dark hair and the voice. That voice! How could she forget that voice?

_Her name's Johanna and I think you're beautiful as well, Miss. _The words came back to her as if from a dream but she knew that it wasn't a dream. It was a memory and it was the kindest words anyone had even spoken to her.

"Hello?" by this point the barber was looking at her strangely with a raised eyebrow. Anna blinked and he rolled his eyes before he stepped behind her again.

"Um…I don't remember." She finally said and the barber snorted behind her.

"Lean back." He commanded again and she obliged with her eyes wide at her own discovery. But if he was Benjamin Barker why was living under another name? And how did he get back from his forced exile…?

He appeared by her left side again and she dared to look at him again. What if it wasn't him? What if she was mistaken? He didn't look like him. He looked…different but at the same time he resembled him. The quietness and the distance were almost the same. But how could a man like him be Mr. Barker? Mr. Barker was good and polite and warm. This man was cold, angry and broody.

_But he did save me from the drunken customer._

_And then he insulted me._ She scowled at her own thoughts. Perhaps she was going insane.

"All done." He announced as he placed the scissors on the desk and leaned down to remove the sheet from around her neck, "Come and look." He said as he folded the sheet and placed it on the desk as well. Anna slowly stood and turned to him. She watched his profile as he put away the scissors and took a few steps closer.

"Satisfied?' he asked in the same gruff tone and she tore her eyes away from his visage in order to examine herself in the mirror.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied quickly because he had started looking at her oddly.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Miss?" he asked as he took a step closer and regarded her carefully.

Anna quickly shook her head before she extended her hand with some money, "No. And it's Anna. Is this enough?" she asked and his hand opened, palm up to accept the coins.

"It is." He replied, his lips barely moving as he looked at her, "Anna." He spoke her name as if tasting it on his tongue.

"Right. Thank you again." She said before she reached for her coat but he grabbed it before she had the chance to do so first. He unfolded it and held it open for her. She hesitated before she slid her arms through the sleeves. His hands brushed her hair as he took his hands away and she tensed. She stepped out of his reach and buttoned it before she gave him a tentative smile.

"Good day." She wished him softly before she walked towards the door. She heard the jingle of the money as he put them in his pocket and his footsteps before she closed the door behind her. She paused there for a few moments before she moved.

"Anna? Come down for the tea!" Mrs. Lovett's voice carried her downstairs.

Unbeknownst to her, the barber's eyes watched her all the way down to the stairs from his barbershop door, his almost black gaze narrowed, as if deep in thought.

**End of chapter 5**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. If you did, then please drop me a note. It's so sad to have people reading this and only a few telling me their thoughts. So, please?**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who are reading and following this story. A huge thank you to my reviewers: Nikkibee0915, xBelekinax, TinkerbellxO, Rose Red Ladybug, terrier2468, ChangeInTheHouseOfFlies, DovieDM-1991-PromisedWings, Signora Ted, skycord1990, peaches, the misery chick, Dionne dance, Makrciana, Amelia V. Sparrow, Rachel, sullsinger, Why Fireflies Flash, Zoek80, Leyshla Gisel and CharlieCats.**

**You keep me motivated to write this little fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Okay, so you do the groceries and I get the carpenter to fix the counter." Kate said to Anna before they separated ways. Anna sighed and turned towards the market. There had been a fight the previous night and the two men involved in it had destroyed the bloody counter. Now it needed to get fixed before nightfall or else the customers wouldn't have anywhere to lean while standing at the bar.

She shook her head and tightened her coat around her. It was a pretty cold day and the roads were pretty quiet. Perfect morning for her foul mood.

"Annie!" a sudden feminine voice made her pause. She turned her head only to come face to face with Kristine or Kris as she liked to be called. Anna resisted the urge to scowl.

_It's Anna! Not Annie! I am not your bloody friend!_ She thought fiercely but she didn't move as the other woman approached her.

"Yes?"

"You're going to the market?" Kristine asked and Anna had to notice that outside the pub she didn't look so glamorous.

"I am. Where are you going?" she asked and Kristine smiled at her while flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"With you? I need some new gloves."

"I see."

"Can I join you then?"

"I suppose. But I need to get groceries for the pub. The cook asked for them." Anna said reluctantly and Kristine shrugged.

"Fine by me." She responded as they started down the street together.

Anna tried to walk with a distance between them in case anyone recognized Kristine from the pub. Now, she had nothing against women of her profession. Everyone had to do what they had to do but she didn't want people to think that she shared the same job. It was hard enough to avoid the advances of men at the pub every night.

"So where are you from?" Kristine asked and Anna looked at her.

"From here. I was born in London."

"I see…You have parents?" Kristine asked, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"I did. They're both dead." Anna replied as they rounded a corner and the market gates appeared in front of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew my parents. I grew up in an orphanage." Kristine said and Anna frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She murmured as they entered the market and were immediately surrounded by people.

"Yeah…Anyway, I came to London a year ago."

"Is that when you decided to become…" Anna coughed and Kristin laughed at her discomfort.

"Let's just not get into that conversation, sweet Anna. I think it will be too painful for your virgin ears." Kristine said as she looked away.

Anna pursed her lips but didn't speak. _Virgin ears!_ She was definitely _not_ a virgin. That was something Kristine didn't need to know anyway. Foolish things should always stay hidden.

"I guess this is where we part ways. Happy shopping." Anna said shortly, not giving Kristine a chance to respond, before she turned and walked away from the other woman, still fuming. Kristine wasn't the only one with problems anyway. She shook her head to clear it from unnecessary thoughts and then proceeded towards the carts of groceries.

* * *

><p>She was ready to pick up a basket of potatoes when a small figure ran towards her.<p>

"I'll take it, ma'am." The voice of a young boy chimed and Anna looked down.

Mrs. Lovett's boy, Toby, was smiling up at her.

"Oh, hello there. I have it but thank you." Anna declined but the boy shook his head.

"I'll help."

"Are you alone here?" Anna asked curiously but the boy shook his head.

"No, ma'am. I'm with Mr. Todd but he ain't looking right now so I can help you down the street." Toby said and Anna froze. She hadn't thought about the barber for over a week. Or she should say Mr. Barker?

"Then you should go back to him now." Anna said as she picked up the carrots she had bought and placed them inside the basket of potatoes.

"But he isn't here now…" Toby shook his head as he took the things from her and started walking.

"Wait! It's too heavy!" she laughed but it was cut off when they came face to face with Mr. Todd. The barber's eyes moved from the boy to Anna and back again. His lip curled in a sneer as he looked down at the boy.

"Mr. T-…"

"Leave that and take these back to my shop." The barber said curtly as he extended a bag of supplies towards the boy who hesitated, "Now." The barber said with narrowed eyes.

"But Miss-…"

"Didn't you hear what I said, boy?" Mr. Todd snapped impatiently and the boy gulped. Toby placed the groceries down and with a last, apologizing look at Anna took the bag from the barber and scurried away. Todd watched the lad go before he turned to Anna.

"Perhaps you should hire your own helper, Miss Smith." He said as he looked at her groceries and then at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps it is more polite to greet people before you snap at them, Mr. Todd." She shot right back as she did a mental note to herself.

_This man cannot possibly be Benjamin Barker. Benjamin Barker smiled at people; he didn't snap at them like they were beyond them._

_But how come he does look like him?_

"I would say good morning but from this weather I think we both can tell that it's not." He sneered at her and she sighed as she leaned down to pick up her things.

"Right." She muttered and she took a last look at his dark eyes before she walked past him.

"I thought you needed help with those." She could hear the smirk in his voice and she paused, her arms shaking under the weight of the basket. Slowly she turned and gave him a fake smile.

"Why, Mr. Todd! Are you offering me your help?" she asked and he blinked, his face blank as he walked towards her and slowly took the groceries from her. His cold fingers touched hers as he removed the weight from her arms and she shivered.

_Why were his hands always so cold?_

He lifted the basket in his arms as if it weighted nothing and looked down at her expectantly.

"Well? Are you going to move?" he asked gruffly and she blinked.

"Right. I'm heading to the pub." She said quietly as they started walking together, Anna just a couple of steps behind him.

"Good. I could use a drink." He said as he quickened his pace. Anna struggled to keep up with his quick strides even without carrying anything.

* * *

><p>"Is there something wrong with Mrs. Lovett's gin? Or ale for that matter?" Anna asked as soon as she placed a glass of gin in front of the barber who looked at her with a boring expression on his pale face. They were at the far end of the broken counter while the carpenter worked on the other end.<p>

"Have you seen her kitchen, lass?" he asked as he took a long sip, almost finishing half the glass.

"It's Anna. Don't call me lass. I hear it every night so please don't say that while it's still morning." She scowled and he smirked although it was more of a grimace, a twitch of the lips that anything else.

"Alright." He said as he looked at his glass, his eyes empty.

Anna took the chance to look at him while he wasn't looking but he felt her eyes on him and looked up sharply.

"What?" he growled and she blinked before she let her eyes fall on the half gloves that adorned his long elegant fingers.

"Um…What?" she looked up at him with a small frown.

"You're doing it again." He rolled his eyes as he took another sip. At her blank expression he sneered, "You're staring. What are you trying to find I wonder?" he murmured and she flushed under his gaze.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Liar." He hissed as he downed the last of the gin and then pushed it towards her, "Another." He ordered and she looked at him dubiously.

"It's too early for another, don't you think?" she asked carefully and he glared at her.

"I'm paying, am I not? So fill it up." He snapped and the previous, brief amiability vanished from his eyes.

"Excuse me for caring." She muttered as she refilled his glass and placed it forcefully in front of him. He seized her hand before she had the chance to move back and tugged her closer, his eyes sharp and his lips set into a thin line of displeasure.

"Who ever gave you the right to care, hmm? Do I know you so well, _lass_?" he put particular emphasis on the last work, just to annoy her.

Anna pursed her lips and tried to remove her hand from his hold but he only tightened his fingers around her hand with magnificent strength that one could not tell he possessed by his slender figure.

"I guess you don't, sir." She replied calmly as she raised her eyes to stare into his harsh ones. His brow furrowed briefly at her tone but he slowly let go of her. Her hand tingled as he released it and she wondered if it was from his cold skin or from his bruising touch. She gently rubbed her hand and he briefly looked at it before he turned his eyes to his drink. Anna watched as his half -gloved fingers wrapped themselves around the glass and wondered if she should tell him that she indeed knew him. She wondered it she should mention to him that she knew him before he turned into this cold creature who no longer smiled at the mere sight of her. Because Benjamin Barker did talk and smile to the young girl whose only trouble at the time was to sell a few flowers to help her mother. Perhaps she should burst his bubble of fake anonymity just to see his reaction. But she didn't. She spared him the anger he'd obviously show at her revelation and simply walked to the back to do some cleaning.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

"Hey, what's up with you today?" Kate asked Anna as she appeared in the kitchen and sat down on a chair.

"Nothing." She muttered as she watched the cook and two other girls run around the kitchen in search of plates and ingredients.

"Did you leave the bar unattended?" Kate asked and Anna scowled.

"Just for a few moments. It won't hurt anyone. Besides, Kristine is getting friendly with one of the customers." She replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think that will keep the customers busy." Anna said before Kate bounced out of the kitchen. She returned moments later with a frown.

"Hon, that's Mr. Todd. He looks as drunk as a fish." Kate said and Anna shrugged.

"He's a big lad. He can't do whatever he wants." She said as she stretched her legs.

_Besides, just the other day he told me not to care. That's what I'm doing. I am not caring. _She reminded herself bitterly.

"She will suck him dry!" Kate exclaimed and Anna looked at her sharply.

"I mean, she will steal his money while he's too pissed to realize it. I've seen her do it. She won't even lay out the goods if you know what I mean." Kate winked and that caught Anna's attention.

"What?" she stood up and looked at Kate with incredulity, "Are you serious?" she gasped and Kate shrugged.

"I've seen it."

"Jesus." Anna murmured as she left the kitchen and headed straight for Todd's darkened table.

Kristine was there alright. Her arm was around the barber who looked totally dazed. He probably didn't realize what was happening. His eyes were settled on the glass in front of him and he was unmoving and stiff beneath the woman's touch. Kristine's hand left his arm, which she had been clutching and slid down towards the inner pocket of his leather jacket.

Anna's nostrils flared and she marched towards them.

"Hey!" she snapped and both the barber and Kristine turned to look at her, "What the hell are you doing?" Anna hissed as she grasped Kristine's arm and pulled her from the barber, sliding her all the way down the bench.

"What are _you_ doing? Can't you see I'm busy?" Kristine hissed back at her.

"Busy? He doesn't even know you're here!" she pointed at the barber who blinked rapidly as if waking up from a daze, "And we have a policy against stealing!" Anna snapped and Kristine looked around, her face flushing.

"I wasn't going to-…"

"Customers only pay you for the services you provide for them. Upstairs, in one of the rooms. They don't pay for the pleasure of your intellectual conversation." Anna continued and Kristine stood up angrily.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Kristine hissed at her.

"Anna?" the barber spoke up while squinting at her and she turned to him.

"A moment, sir," she said to him before she turned to Kristine, "Now, I suggest you find someone who is sober enough and leave the pissed ones alone." She said quietly and Kristine glared at her before she stormed away.

Anna walked to the barber and reached for his glass. She took it away from his parted lips and he looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you do that?" he slurred and she rolled her eyes.

"You're drunk and that woman almost robbed you. What are you doing here so late?" she asked him and he made a futile attempt to reach for the glass.

"Give that back!" he snarled but she stepped back, "And who says I didn't want that woman?" he asked and Anna paused.

"You didn't seem particularly into it. Besides you're drunk." She said calmly as he slumped in his seat and flexed his hands.

"You keep repeating yourself. All I want is my glass back." He said as he looked up at her with half hooded eyes. His eyes were a bit lighter under the influence of the gin and they almost resembled their previous warm brown gaze.

"I won't serve you anymore alcohol. So either you pay and leave or you stay there until you feel more sober to walk." She deadpanned and he set his jaw.

"I'm fine."

"I can see that." She said as she noticed his flushed cheeks; a total antithesis to his usually pale complexion.

"We're closing soon anyway." She added before she walked away. She heard him kicking the chair next to his in aggravation but he didn't ask for another drink.

Kristine passed by the counter some time later and sneered at her.

"I don't know why you're so interested in him but he's out of his wits anyway. He called me Lucy just before you came and ruined it for me. You can bloody have him." She said before she walked upstairs alone.

Anna looked at the barber again who was just sitting there and sighed, deeply disturbed by his inability to always communicate with the rest of the world.

_Lucy. Lucy Barker. Of course he's asking for her. _She shook her head. She never found out what had happened to her. Perhaps she was dead?

"Kate? You mind finishing here? I have something to do." She called and Kate came over.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Anna bid her goodnight and then headed for Todd's table.

"Come on. I'll get you home." She said to him and he looked up at her with a frown.

"I don't need a chaperon."

"Really? Get up then." She stated as she waited.

He sneered at her like he usually did and then attempted to stand. He succeeded but when he tried to walk his knees almost buckled.

"Damnation!" he hissed as he caught himself on the table.

"Shall I help you now?" she asked while stifling an amused chuckle. Todd simply glared at her and she reached over to take hold of his arm. She pulled him closer and realized that his hand was slightly warmer than it usually was when she wrapped it in her own.

"Come on." She tugged on his hand and he stumbled but managed to stay upright by holding tightly onto her. As they stepped outside he almost tripped again and cursed loudly.

"If you wanted to get pissed why didn't you just do it at your house? I know there's alcohol in Mrs. Lovett's cupboards." She said as she wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and groaned at his weight. His fingers hovered over her collarbone as he leaned on her and she wrapped her own arm around his waist to support him.

"She talks a lot." She heard him mumble as they walked down the street.

"I bet she does."

"The place smells bad. Apart from my room." He carried on and she laughed softly.

"I know…I wonder how you eat her food." Anna's nose wriggled at the remembrance of the woman's counter. Bloody cockroaches were walking on it the last time she was there for tea!

"I don't." his breath fell on her cheek as he spoke and she turned to look at him but didn't speak.

"That's why you're so skinny." She muttered as they carried on walking in silence. At some point her arm started to throb under his weight but she didn't speak. She stifled a sigh of relief when they turned the corner to his road but then she yelped when she felt cool fingers on her neck. She looked down and saw his fingers ghosting over her skin, his silver ring glimmering in the dim light of the street.

She looked at his face but he was watching the movements of his fingers on her skin.

"It'd be better if you looked where you're walking." She said as the back of his fingers caressed her neck slowly.

"I can't see anyway." He muttered and she thought that she felt him briefly burying his nose in her hair before he moved back. She drew her head to the side, sidestepping his touch and he found the opportunity to sink his hand in her hair instead.

"For God's sake." She mumbled when she realized that Mr. Todd no, _Mr. Barker_, was rubbing his fingers though her hair, feeling its texture. And worse than that was that she was almost okay with it. It was years since someone had touched her in such a way.

"Here we are!" she announced more loudly than necessary and the barber looked at the building with a sneer.

A moment later the door to the pie shop was wrenched open and a wide-eyed Mrs. Lovett appeared, looking worried.

"Oh, thank God! I thought something bad had happened to you, Mr. T!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to them.

"It's Todd. Sweeney Todd, woman! Desist calling me such silly nicknames! I assure you I don't appreciate them let alone welcome them." He hissed at her and even in his inebriated state he could be extremely biting.

Anna recoiled from his words and so did the baker but she recovered quickly, "Well, let's get you inside then." She said quietly and Anna felt bad for the other woman.

Mrs. Lovett made to go support him but he shrugged out of her hold.

"I'll go upstairs alone." He snapped with a slur as he removed his arm from around Anna. He paused before he walked upstairs with a hand on the banister, holding himself up. His eyes trailed over Anna's face and his hand reached up to brush against her cheek with a single finger. Anna allowed it for just a moment before she leaned back and away from his touch. Unfazed he let his hand slide down her jaw to her neck until he let it fall from her skin.

Anna immediately stepped back and met the curious and accusing eyes of the baker who had watched the entire thing.

"You need help getting up those stairs, Mr. T-…Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she drew her eyes away from Anna.

"No." the barber answered curtly as he stumbled his way up the stairs and towards his own shop.

Anna cleared her throat and smiled tightly at the baker.

"Well, goodnight." She said quickly but the baker was quick herself.

"Hold on there, love." She called as she tightened her black robe around her waist.

Anna slowly turned towards her just as the upper door closed shut.

"Yes?"

"Is there something going on between you and Mr. Todd?"

_Great._ Now the woman thought they were involved. Which they weren't. He was drunk for Christ's sake! He'd never touch her while sober.

"Of course not." She answered with a snort but the other woman looked at her dubiously.

"He touched you. He never touches anyone." The baker stated hoarsely and Anna swallowed hard.

"I guess he was just too drunk then. He called one of the girls at the pub Lucy. He's just confused." At that the baker's eyes widened and she gaped.

"What?"

"Yes. Um…there is this girl that entertains the customers and…Well! I have to get back. Good night, Mrs. Lovett." She called and the baker nodded, her eyes narrowed.

"Just be careful, dearie." She called and Anna paused before she continued down the street, feeling deeply unsettled by the whole ordeal.

**End of chapter 6**

**Author's note: Hope that was some progress. Things have to be done slowly or else it wouldn't be realistic, right? Mr. Todd doesn't love anyone like his Lucy and daughter. It'll take time for things to proceed but I hope that's alright with you. And I don't mean the physical aspect but the emotional one. :p**

**So, thank you for reading and please review! Reviews make me write faster! Plus they make me grin like an idiot. :p**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again thank you all so much for following me in this story! A huge hug and cookies to my reviewers: clarali, Leyshla Gisel, TinkerbellxO, Makrciana, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, sullsinger, terrier2468, skycord1990, NikkiBee, peaches, Sheepthief, Why Fireflies Flash, Signora Ted, Zoek80 amd Rose Red Ladybug.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

Anna sat stiffly in the chair of the shop, her eyes darting around the counter and table. The counter was filled with pots and trays and everything was covered in flour. The small oven behind it was burning and the smell of dough and smoke was filling the air. Her eyes moved to the table she was seated at and she exhaled slowly. Thankfully she hadn't seen him yet. Something she knew was only a matter of time since he lived there.

She knew it had been a bad idea to mention her acquaintance, Mrs. Lovett, to her boss. Paying for ingredients was expensive, so, what was easier for the pub but have someone bake the bread and pies for the customers? Of course that would alleviate some of the cook's responsibilities and that would be good because he would be paid less.

So, there she was, sitting in Mrs. Lovett's kitchen waiting for her to return from her bake- house downstairs. Anna sniffed the air as something strange reached her nostrils. She grimaced but before she had time to contemplate on it the baker appeared.

"Sorry about that, love. Toby's gone to get some groceries and I'm on my lonesome." The redhead sighed as she sat down on the booth next to her and smiled widely. It seemed like she had forgotten the late night incident. Thank God.

"So, tell me more about this business proposition then!" she said eagerly and Anna explained the situation to her.

"It's simply really. We will buy some of your pies three times a week. That way we can save some money. I hope the price you'll propose will be a logical one. Not my words. The patron of the pub told me so. You will sign a contract and all so you will be covered legally." Anna finished and Mrs. Lovett pursed her lips.

"Sounds good to me. Why don't you tell your employer to get that contract ready and have me read it. Then we can take it from there." The baker smiled and Anna nodded.

"I will. So, how is business?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, it's great, dearie! It's going really well. So well, that I got a whole new wardrobe." Mrs. Lovett chuckled.

Anna smiled a bit at that but it was cut short when the side-door bell signaled the arrival of someone. Anna turned towards the door and she stiffened at the sight of the barber. He seemed surprised at her presence for he paused in the doorway, empty tray of food in his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Todd! You remember, Anna, right?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed and her eyes shone with mischief as she looked at him.

He nodded and shut the door, "Of course." He murmured quietly as he walked inside and placed the tray on the counter. He busied himself there for a while and Anna quickly stood up to leave.

"I should go…" she said and at that the barber turned towards them, his face giving away nothing.

"But, dearie, you just got here." Mrs. Lovett said and Anna fidgeted nervously where she stood.

"You're not intimidated by my Mr. Todd here, are you?" the baker continued as she looked between the two of them. Sweeney looked up at that while fixing his half gloves and sent a glare towards the baker.

"Of course not." Anna replied quietly.

"Good. Because he seemed pretty friendly to you the other night." The redhead carried on and Anna's face flushed.

"Mrs. Lovett, that is enough." The barber hissed and the baker looked at him innocently.

"Just saying, Mr. T." she shrugged.

"I have to go…I haven't been home at all since yesterday." Anna added, eager to leave.

"But you said you have the day off." Mrs. Lovett said as the barber moved to the window. His eyes were on the street but she could tell that he was listening. Intently.

"Yes, but my dog is alone." Anna said and the baker blinked.

"You have a dog?"

"Yes. Blackie. He's old." Anna chuckled but she regretted it for she saw the barber turn his head towards her. His brow was furrowed and he stared at her hard as if searching for something.

Anna realized her mistake a little late. Of course the name of her dog would ring a bell while she didn't. Great.

"Why were you here, Miss?" Todd asked and she noticed that he didn't call her by her first name.

"I-…"

"She is here because the pub she works for wants to have a business transaction with us. We will supply them with pies and bread. Pretty good deal, don't you think, Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett cut her off and the barber looked at the baker briefly before he turned to lock eyes with Anna again.

"Is that so? Hmm." He murmured as he looked out of the window again, "Don't you have to check on those pies, Mrs. Lovett?" he said suddenly and the baker looked at him strangely before she nodded.

"Oh, yes…Sorry, love." She excused herself and with a last glance towards the barber, she made her way out of the kitchen.

Anna hesitated for only a few seconds before she turned to head out of the shop.

"What do you think you're doing?" Todd asked her just as she was about to exit. Anna paused and faced him with a frown.

"I am sorry?"

He slowly turned towards her and studied her, "Who told you to come here and propose such a deal?" he asked gruffly as he approached her.

"My boss." She responded, still puzzled.

"Your boss." he repeated and at her nod he shook his head and came to stand a breath away from her, "You shouldn't be here." He murmured as he reached behind her and opened the door for her.

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked at his words as he took her arms in his hands and slowly pushed her out of the shop. He followed until they were both standing in the yard, just by the stairs that led to his barbershop.

"Don't come back here, you hear? Tell your boss that there's going to be no deal." He said as he shut the door and kept holding her arm tightly.

"I can't tell him that! I gave him the idea because I know Mrs. Lovett." Anna said while pushing her long hair behind her ear. The wind kept messing it up again though.

"You think you know her? You do not know her. And you do not know me, girl. You may think that you do but you don't. You should have stayed where you were. In that shop, surrounded by flowers." He murmured as he looked down at her, his eyes far away.

Anna's eyes widened. How did he know that? Did he remember her? All along?

"How-…"

"Don't come back here. Or if you need to, send someone else to arrange the _deal_ as you call it. Do you understand me?" he hissed and she swallowed hard.

"Why?" she asked and he gritted his teeth as he looked at her fiercely.

"Because you don't belong here." He said simply and his words were sharp and biting and secretive at the same time. At that moment he released her rather forcefully and she collided painfully with one of the tables.

"Stay away from this place." He repeated before he turned on his heel and climbed up the stairs to his shop.

Anna watched him go until the slam of the door resonated in the cold air, signaling his entrance into his shop. Anna remained there staring at the stairs, wondering why he hadn't threatened her to keep his identity secret. Had he known all along who she was? Had he recognized her as soon as she told him her name? And why shouldn't she come back? What was he hiding? What he didn't want her to know?

The penetrating wind blew again and she shivered. She shook her head and realized that she should leave before the baker found out she was still there. She tightened her coat around her body and turned towards the street. Her eyes were on the sidewalk in front of her so she didn't notice Toby.

"Ma'am?" the young boy said to her and she looked at him. His arms were full with groceries and she offered a small smile.

"Hello, Toby." She said quietly before she continued down the street, missing the perplexed look on the boy's face.

* * *

><p><em>A week later…<em>

"Where in bloody hell are the bloody bottles?" Anna groaned as she stood kneeling behind the counter, "Kate!"

"Aye?" the other woman called back over the noise.

"Where's the gin?"

"It's in the kitchen." Kate called back and Anna groaned.

"Why was the pub closed?" a gruff voice asked suddenly from above and Anna jumped. Her head collided with the top of the counter and she cried out.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed as she clutched her head which throbbed painfully at the impact. Slowly she pulled her head from under the counter and looked up at the cloudy face of Sweeney Todd.  
>"Well?" he asked impatiently and she scowled.<p>

"The pub was robbed and some of the tables and chairs were destroyed. So, the management decided to close it down until all the repairs were done." She said as she stood up while rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when he remained stoically silent.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically as he sat down at one of the stools.

"You told me to stay away, Mr. Todd. Or should I say Barker?" she asked and he turned to her, his eyes suddenly furious.

"Don't call me that. Ever. Do you understand?" he hissed and she resisted the urge to gulp.

"Fine." She said as she pulled her gaze from his, "So what can I get you?" she asked through gritted teeth and he grunted out a response.

"Whiskey." He looked down at his hands while she filled his glass.

"Here." She said quietly as she pushed the glass over to him. He wrapped his fingers around it and his hand touched hers briefly.

"Your friend Anthony is here by the way." She said as she prepared more orders for Kate.

"Anthony?" Todd's eyes looked surprised, "You know him?" he asked and she nodded.

"He's been living here for a while. I think he's gone to bed though." Anna said and Todd looked up, deep in thought.

"How do you know him then?" she asked, more curious than she should be after his behavior towards her.

"He saved me from the sea." He mumbled and then he closed his eyes as if in regret for uttering those words.

"Why were you in need of saving in the first place?" she asked and his eyes flew up to her puzzled face.

"You ask a lot of questions." He said in a low voice as he studied her.

"Do I? Well, are you going to answer me?" she asked and he sneered at her.

"Do you think I am so naïve as to divulge personal information to you?" he asked her hoarsely and she sighed.

"Why are you here?" she asked him as she placed her hands flat on the counter and leaned close to him.

"I told you why I am here." He hissed out from between clenched teeth.

"I know you're not here for the drink. You can have that anywhere. You told me to stay away from you and yet here you are." She whispered and his eyes shifted as if uncomfortable with her having her so close.

"I assure you it's was not intended." He muttered before he took his glass and headed for a secluded booth. Anna gaped after him.

* * *

><p>The sound of a table turning and the enraged yell of Sweeney Todd made Anna pause on her way to the back. She turned around and tightened her hand around the bag of empty bottles she had been holding at the sight of the barber pressing a very pale and scared Kristine against the nearest wall. The barber had his hand wrapped tightly around the woman's delicate throat and he was glaring at her with a face of disgust on his face.<p>

Kate slid next to Anna and sighed.

"Well, she had it coming. She wouldn't leave him alone." She whispered to Anna.

"Yes, one would think she'd have gotten the hint by now." Anna murmured as Todd stepped away from the woman and slowly turned his head towards Anna and Kate.

Anna stiffened before she turned on her heel and left the pub to head for the back door so she could dispose of the bottles.

She heard footsteps approaching and she sighed as she placed the bag down and closed her eyes briefly.

"They won't let you inside if you do that again." She said before she turned to face Sweeney. He looked furious.

"I told her not to touch me. It's not my fault she can't understand simple English." He hissed as he ran a hand through his wild hair.

"Yes, she is a bit stubborn. She is pretty though and brings in good money." Anna shrugged and the barber sneered.

"Beauty fades when self respect and propriety come second." He replied and Anna rubbed her tired eyes.

"I guess you're right." She said softly as she moved to get inside again. He caught her arm before she had the chance to do though.

"You know I am or you wouldn't have pushed her away from me that night." He said huskily.

"She was ready to rob you blind." Anna scoffed.

"And why do you care if she did?" he asked and it was obvious that he couldn't understand.

"You might not be able to understand it but I guess I felt like I had to." She said quietly.

"Why?" he persisted without letting go of her arm.

"Because you showed me kindness once." She replied and he winced as he let go of her. He flexed the hand which had been holding her as if it was something contaminated that needed to get cleaned.

"Don't speak of that. Ever." He shook his head as he took a step back.

"Why?"

"Because!" he snapped and she huffed.

"That is not an answer."

"It's the only one I have." He stated sharply and she groaned.

"If you have no answers to give me then perhaps you should stay away from me. I shouldn't be talking to you after what you said to me. All you ever do is insult me." She said rather loudly, her anger flaming at his impassive expression.

"Keep your voice down, woman!" he hissed and she snorted.

"You are rude. When did you get to be so rude?" she exclaimed and his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." He hissed as he looked around for any people. There were a few men down the street but they didn't seem to be looking at them.

"You shut up!" she snapped and he growled before he grasped her around the shoulder and pressed her against the cold wall next to the door. Anna gasped at the painful impact and she swallowed hard when he loomed over her, his jaw set.

"You talk way too much. Did you always talk so much?" he asked into her ear as he leaned into her and if she wasn't so scared she would comment on the slight amusement in his tone.

"I don't talk much. You don't talk at all. That is why I bother you." She said as she placed her hands upon his hard chest and shoved him away or tried to anyway.

"Promise you won't speak of the past again." He hissed without letting go of her.

"I won't say anything to anyone. You don't have to worry. Even though I don't understand why you want to hide it so much." She said softly and he scowled.

"You'll never understand. You _can't_ understand." He said as he looked into her eyes.

Anna licked her dry lips and she was surprised when his gaze shifted towards them. His eyes darkened and they widened in a manner that looked like reluctant hunger. His head moved a tiny fraction as if to lean closer but he stopped. His eyes widened in alarm at his own actions and he let go of her quickly, as if she'd burned him. He grimaced as if in immense pain and desperation before he shook his head and moved several steps away from her.

"I got to go." He mumbled before he turned on his heel and disappeared into the night, leaving her breathless and shocked against the cold dirty wall of the alley.

**End of chapter 7**

**Author's note: Hope you liked it. Like I said, this will go slowly but surely. :p**

**So, please review. Reviews motivate this penniless writer!**

**Oh, and for those who are waiting for an update of Misconception, expect one till Wednesday! After my last exam.**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back! Before we proceed with the chapter, I want to thank: TinkerbellxO, clarali, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, terrier2468, skycord1990, Why Fireflies Flash, NikkiBee, pinky, peaches, Leyshla Gisel, Rose Red Ladybug, Makrciana, Signora Ted, Rachel, CharlieCats and Zoek80.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Anna winced as she came to stand in front of the pie shop, her eyes wary. She looked up and down the building, looking for any sign of people, before she cautiously walked towards the door of the shop. She hesitated as she recalled the barber's words, warning her not to come back but it wasn't her fault really, was it? All she had to do was give the money to the baker, exchange a few polite words and then she could go.

Nodding to herself she took a deep breath and then opened the door. The bell jingled, signaling her entrance as she stepped inside.

"Who is it?" the baker's voice came from somewhere and Anna cleared her throat.

"Um, It's Anna, Mrs. Lovett." She called and she exhaled with relief when she realized that the barber was not down there.

"Oh! Be there in a tick, love!" the baker called back cheerily and Anna took her time to look around. The kitchen seemed clean enough for once and she didn't see any flying or walking insects on it.

She fidgeted as she waited, hoping that Mrs. Lovett would be there soon so she could do this job and go.

Her last meeting with the barber had unnerved her and she didn't want to anger him.

_Why not? You don't owe him anything. It's not illegal for you to be here. _Her inner voice reminded her but she pushed those thoughts away.

"Sorry, dearie. Had to get these pies out. Care for one?" the baker said breathlessly with a smile and Anna's gaze shifted towards the tray of pies in the baker's hand. She swallowed and forced a smile.

"No, thank you." She politely declined, "I'm here for the week's profits. Mr. Jensen sent me for he couldn't do so himself." She explained but the baker wouldn't have any of it.

"You come to me shop and I won't offer you anything? Can't do. Sit down and I'll get you one pie. It's from the fresh bunch." The baker insisted and Anna paused.

"I just ate."

"It's a new recipe! You have to try it." Mrs. Lovett pouted but Anna only shook her head.

"Would you like some sweet pumpkin pie then?" the baker offered.

"I am not hungry but thank you."

"Ale? Gin?"

"Mrs. Lovett, I am fine." Anna almost laughed.

"How about some tea then?"

"No, I-…"

"She said no, Mrs. Lovett. Surely you don't want to pressure our dear Ms. Smith? She did us a great deal of good after all, didn't she? Offering such a collaboration." Mr. Todd appeared in the doorway, his hand against the door holding it open.

Anna slowly met his eyes and she could see the anger burning under the fake politeness. The slight snarl on his lips told her everything she needed to know. He wasn't pleased she was there.

"Of course not, Mr. T!" the baker chuckled as she placed the steaming tray on the counter and turned to him, "Do you need something?" she asked curiously, "Otherwise you never come down." She commented and the barber sent her a glare.

"Just wondering where's my lunch." The barber said dully as his gaze returned to Anna.

"Oh! I'll get it ready as soon as I bring up more pies." The baker exclaimed before she turned to Anna, "Well, since you won't accept any of my treats, you can give the money to Mr. T here." The baker smiled at Anna before she walked away.

"Your food will be ready in an hour, Mr. Todd!" she called from over her shoulder but Anna could see that the barber hardly cared for food at the moment. His eyes were trained on her and they were spiting fire.

He shut the door he had been holding open and stormed towards Anna who took a step back.

"I told you not to come back here!" he hissed in a low voice as he loomed over her.

"I didn't-…"

"Why won't you listen to me? Why did you have to come back here?" he cut her off before she had the chance to explain.

"I had to!"

"Why? Do you like our goods that much, Anna?" he asked as he looked at her with a sneer. His tone…sarcastic?

Anna's anger rose at the, "For your information, I don't usually eat in places with minimal measures of hygiene. Cockroaches don't give me an appetite." She snapped and he leaned slightly back to regard her with a smirk.

"Are you saying that the shop doesn't meet your expectations?" he asked and she was certain that he was mocking her.

"I am only saying that if you're still alive after eating _her_ food, you shouldn't worry about where I choose to go or don't go." She stated and his lips formed a thin line.

"You sure have a sharp tongue, girl." He observed and she straightened her posture before she reached into her pocket and produced a small purse.

"Here." She said shortly as she outstretched her hand with the purse.

The barber looked at her hand for a moment before he took the money from her. His cool fingers touched hers briefly as he took the purse but before she had the chance to completely pull her hand away his other hand shot out to grab it.

Anna gasped and looked up into his stormy eyes.

"If you have any common sense you'll heed my warning. Do not come here again." He said hoarsely and she noticed that his eyes rested a little bit longer than necessary on the bare skin of her neck. She tensed as his hand tightened around her wrist but she stared back at him.

"Why should I do that? Is there a reason? You keep coming back to the pub." She said quietly and he frowned.

"That's different." He muttered as he released her hand and looked away.

"How? If you don't want to see me-…"

"Seeing you is not my problem!" he snapped, his voice a mere hiss.

Anna's eyes widened, "Then what is?"

"This place." He forced through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes briefly, "It's-…" he caught himself again. He let out a low growl and grabbed her arm as he led her towards the door.

"Just stay away from here or there'll be consequences. I am not joking, Anna. _Stay. Away._" He hissed and his breath hit her lips. It was warm unlike his hands and he smelled of vanilla. He wasn't supposed to smell nice. He was so harsh and…annoying!

_And rude._ Her inner voice added.

Before she could say anything else he had pushed her outside and he shut the door on her.

Anna stared at the closed door with wide eyes before she stepped back and without another look walked away, her fists curled in anger.

It seemed like he still thought her a child. Annoying and immature. Well, if he thought her one, she should act like one then.

* * *

><p>"Miss Anna?" the voice broke her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and focused on the person standing in front of her. She smiled at what she saw.<p>

"Anthony. Haven't seen you in a while." She said and he smiled back albeit a bit tentatively.

"Yes…I…I've been a little bit preoccupied." He coughed slightly and she smiled.

"What can I do for you?" she asked and he cleared his throat.

"Well…it seems like Mr. Todd, who is sitting back there with me, has ordered our drinks half an hour ago and you…" Anthony trailed off and Anna looked towards the barber who was sitting in his usual darkened booth.

"Oh. I must have forgotten." She smiled at the young man, "Remind me what he ordered again?" she asked with a small satisfied smile.

"Um…I wanted ale and he…Let me ask him." Anthony replied with a frown.

Nobody needed to know that she was ignoring the barber. After all, he had literally thrown her out of the bloody shop! She was only doing her job and he, the miserable sod that he was, had snapped at her like she had done him some grave wrong.

Footsteps made her look up and while she expected to see Anthony, she saw that it was the barber himself. He was wearing a scowl on his face as he leaned against the counter.

"Have you gone deaf then?" he asked her bluntly and she shrugged.

"I might have a slight problem with my ears." She replied coolly and if she didn't know any better she would confuse the smirk on his lips as one of amusement.

"I wanted whiskey. W-h-i-s-k-e-y. You got it now, Anna?" he enunciated every word and she smiled innocently.

"I did. _Sweeney_." She replied smartly as she reached for two glasses. She poured the appropriate drink on each one and then pushed them towards the barber.

"Just don't _snap_ to the lad if he's too polite for your taste." She smiled bitterly before she walked away, leaving him looking after her rather strangely.

* * *

><p>The park was crowded as Anna walked through it, Blackie by her side. She looked down at him and leaned down to scratch behind his ear. He whimpered in response and rubbed his nose against her skirts.<p>

She laughed and tugged on his leash, "Come on, you ol' pup." She said as they walked past a group of children that were playing.

The weather was almost nice although it was a little cold. But it felt good to walk even if the wind was a bit chilly.

Blackie gave a bark as another dog passed by them and Anna tightened her hold on him.

"Easy, boy. You're too old to start going after lassies, don't you think?" she laughed but her laughter was cut short when she noticed the trio that was walking towards her direction. She winced and turned to her right, trying to make a quick escape. Fate had other plans however.

"You have a dog?" Toby's voice exclaimed and Anna sighed before she turned towards the approaching boy.

"Hi, lad. Yes, I do." Anna smiled at the boy who knelt down so he could look at the dog. Blackie regarded him coolly before he nudged the boy's hand with his paw.

"Can I touch him?" the boy asked and Anna shrugged.

"Be my guest." She replied.

"Be careful, Toby! No missing limps." The baker called as she approached and Anna glared at her.

"Blackie doesn't bite. He never has." She said and the baker chuckled while dragging a reluctant and bored Sweeney Todd behind her.

"I was only joking, dear." Mrs. Lovett said as she tightened her arm around Todd's almost possessively. She must have noticed the look on the barber's face; it was trained on Anna and her pet.

"Hello." Anna murmured to him softly and he nodded once before he looked down at the dog.

Blackie pulled his head from under Toby's petting hand and took a few steps forward, towards the baker and the barber. He sniffed Mrs. Lovett and then proceeded to ignore her by nudging Todd's foot with his nose and right paw.

The barber looked down at the dog with a blank face but he made no move to shoo him away. He merely rolled his eyes and looked at Anna who was trying to pull her extremely curious pet away from the barber.

"Is he always so friendly with strangers?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Anna glared at him.

"No. Come on, boy. Time to go back." Anna spoke sternly and the dog looked up at her. With a last lick on Todd's boot he pulled back and Anna was able to tug him away from the trio.

"Can I play with him some time?" Toby asked and Ana looked at him, her eyes softening.

"He's too old to run around with you but I guess you could come by my house any time you like. I have a small yard you two could use." She winked down at him before she told him her address.

Mrs. Lovett watched the exchange and smirked, "He'll be there very soon I think." She chuckled and Todd next to her rolled his eyes and tugged his arm free of the woman's grip.

"I'm going for a walk." He muttered shortly before he walked away, leaving the two women to stare after him; one fondly and the other with a frown on her face.

* * *

><p>Rosie slammed the bottle of gin on the counter in front of Anna and sniffed.<p>

"What happened?" Anna asked her worriedly.

"Oh, nothing really. Just your mysterious friend snapped at me like I am a bloody child. I only touched his arm to get his attention. How do you stand talking to him?" Rosie asked her angrily and Anna looked at Todd who was glaring towards their direction.

"I don't know. I am just hoping I guess…" Anna said quietly and Rosie's eyes widened.

"Hoping? You don't _fancy_ him do you?" she asked in a whisper and Anna looked at her sharply.

"What? No, I don't." she shook her head and Rosie smirked.

"You do."

"I don't." Anna said before she looked away, "I only had a small, sincere fondness for someone when I was a child. And he was nice. Not…cruel and dysfunctional." She muttered and Rosie looked at her curiously.

"What's his name?" she asked and Anna hesitated.

"I don't remember anymore." She lied as she shrugged.

_Yes, you do. His name starts with a B-…_ her inner voice started but it was cut off when Kate handed her another order.

"Hurry it up. They're anxious." Kate rolled her eyes and Anna quickly nodded.

Rosie regarded her for another moment before she sighed and walked away.

When most of the customers were gone, he was still there and Anna sighed heavily before she decided to go over.

"Don't you have anything better to do than sit here drinking?" she asked him and he looked up. He regarded her for a few seconds, his eyes slowly moving over her before they settled onto her face.

"You've changed." He said hoarsely and she blinked.

"I am sorry?"

"You've grown up." He stated and she snorted.

"Glad thing you noticed." She said sarcastically but he only took a sip from his drink while looking at her over its rim.

"You didn't answer my question." She said, unsettled by the look in his eyes.

Why was he looking at her like that?

"I assure you this is better than hearing Mrs. Lovett talking to me about dough." He drawled and she shook her head.

"She is fond of you." Anna said and he looked at her blankly.

"Is she?"

"Yes! How can you be so cold about everything? I mean you insulted Rosie for-…"

"Is that her name? Well, tell Rosie that I don't like to be touched by strangers." He cut her off rudely.

"She was just trying to catch your attention. You were probably lost in your own world again. How…?"

"How what? How can I be so empty?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow as his fingers tightened around his glass.

"Yes." She responded calmly and he sneered.

"Dead people tend to be hollow."

"You're not dead." She said beyond confused.

"Death doesn't start when one bleeds, Anna. It starts when you lose hope." He said hoarsely and she paused, considering his words.

"What really happened to you?" she asked quietly and he stared at her for a moment before he slumped back in his seat, "I mean I know what happened but…"

"Anna! Are you going to close up?" Kate called and Anna turned towards her. She realized that the pub was empty.

"Yes, I will. Have a good rest." She called back before she turned towards Todd again. But he was not there. His seat was empty and a few coins were placed on the table.

She sighed and then proceeded to close the font doors.

* * *

><p>As soon as Anna stepped outside, she was hit with the cold air. She shivered and pulled the back door of the pub closed. The front door always remained open because of the tenants. Mr. Jensen was always there at nights. She locked the door and placed the keys in her pocket. Taking a look around the dark alley she took a deep breath and started walking towards the main street. Before she had the chance to do so however, a pair of arms snaked around her and pulled her back into the darkness of the alley. She yelped but as her back collided against a lean chest and a voice shushed her, she closed her mouth and tried to turn.<p>

"Hush up."

She immediately recognized the barber's voice and she calmed down a bit.

"What are you doing?" she asked and his arms tightened around her in response as his lips ghosted next to her ear.

"Have you been standing here since you left?" she asked, "Why?"

"You asked me a question before. I thought that I should perhaps enlighten you, little Anna." He breathed huskily into her ear.

"I have to admit that you're more interesting to talk to now that you've grown up." He said distantly before he shook his head. She felt the motion for his hair brushed against her cheek as he did so.

"How much do you know?" he asked her a moment later.

"Only that they took you." She replied shakily. She looked down at his arms wrapped around her middle and she could feel his muscles tensing and relaxing as he held her.

"That's right. You don't know anything about what I've been through. You don't know what they took away from me. And yet you can easily make assumptions." He hissed in her ear and she shivered.

"I-…"

"My wife's dead. My child's lost, in the hands of a demon." He cut her off before she had the chance to speak.

"D-demon?"

"The judge. The fucking judge who took them away from me." He almost growled and his hold on her became almost suffocating.

"The one that was there?" Anna stuttered as she recalled that day and her mother's words. She could still remember Lucy Barker's sobs and her mother's suspicious gaze.

"I was innocent. I was just a bloody innocent fool. But I am a fool no longer."

"You were not a fool." She said with determination and she felt him breathing heavily against her. He suddenly turned her around and they locked eyes.

"Do you miss him, Anna?" he asked her as his eyes burned her skin, glittering in the dim light of the alley.

"What?"

"Barker. Do you miss him?"

"He was a good man and I don't know why you insisted on changing your identity. What are you afraid of?" she asked and he chuckled but it was an empty, empty sound that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Are you really that foolish?" he asked her and she felt her face heating up at his insult, "How do you think I got here?"

Anna didn't speak.

"Do you think they released me?" he asked mockingly, "I escaped, Anna. That's why Anthony found me."

"But…Why did you tell me this?" she sputtered and his eyes took that peculiar look again.

"Because you won't tell. Will you…Anna?" he asked hoarsely as he leaned closer. His lips were a breath away from hers and Anna felt pulled to them momentarily. He didn't bring them closer though. He brought his head down and ran his nose down her neck. He inhaled deeply, his nose against her pulse spot and she swallowed hard.

"No…" she finally spoke and he breathed deeply again.

"That's right. Because if you do, I will no longer care that you are the little child I knew so many years ago. Do you understand me?" he whispered darkly against her skin and Anna could feel his fingers pressing into her hips as he held her still against him. She could feel his breath on her skin and before she could stop herself she nodded and slumped against him. He held her up and once again trailed his nose down the side of her neck before he paused just under her ear. She felt him as he parted his lips and pressed them there, not a kiss; he just held them against her skin. She almost jumped when she felt his teeth grazing the soft flesh but he held her where he wanted her with his hands on her hips.

"Good girl." He murmured as he finally pulled his face away from her neck and immediately released her. He looked down at her and then at his hands before he took a deep breath through his nose.

"I-…"

"You should go home." He cut her off, his voice sharp but his eyes flickered for a moment when he looked at her neck.

Anna's hand flew to her neck self-consciously. She could still feel his teeth there.

"C-can you walk me back?" she asked for she felt a little dazed and scared.

He looked at her with surprise but it was gone from his face as soon as it appeared.

"Come on then." He muttered as he took off.

Anna could do nothing else but follow him on unsteady feet.

**End of chapter 8**

**Author's note: Some progress, right? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I really love to know what you think. Plus it's my only payment! More reviews=more chapters.**

**Xx Lina :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A huge thank you to all my readers and of course my reviewers: Rose Red Ladybug, clarali, Makrciana, skycord1990, NikkiBee, terrier2468, AdaYuki, Why Fireflies Flash, TinkerbellxO, Zoek80, Balder Rask, juuuuuustpeachy and Leyshla Gisel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Anna took a deep breath and looked right ahead, mindless of the bitter wind that blew her hair away from her face and neck, chilling her skin. She was sitting at a bench and Blackie was pacing up and down in front of her, gazing at her from time to time with curiosity. She glanced at him and smiled as she reached over to pet him.

"Given up on trying to find a lady then?" she chuckled and her pet barked softly at her before he proceeded to lick her hand.

As she let him play with her fingers her thoughts drifted back to what had happened a few nights ago…or was it a week? Maybe two? She didn't remember because since that night Sweeney Todd hadn't stepped foot into the pub again. She hadn't seen him at all and she was partly glad for that fact. She didn't want to know what her emotions meant. Why had she let him treat her like that? She was many things but she was not weak. He had practically threatened her and she was left breathless because his bloody lips and teeth had touched her skin? She was starting to think that she was pathetic or even worse crazy. It was obvious that the man had issues.

Maybe she should let Tom get close to her. Perhaps she was missing having someone close to her and that was the reason she let that…_bloody_ barber treat her like a child.

Another obvious fact was the he was not stable. One minute he was calm, cold and indifferent towards everything and the next he was spiting fire and acting like a lunatic. She still recalled how he had threatened that man at the pub for propositioning her. Who would threaten a man with a razor publicly? Only him.

It seemed like those years in prison had changed him. Completely and irreversibly. It was sad and maybe it was hope that made her so susceptible to his treatment of her. Perhaps she still hoped that Benjamin Barker was somewhere deep inside him. She snorted loudly at that and Blackie chose that moment to bark, snapping her out of her daze. She heard footsteps approaching but she didn't turn to look. Blackie barked again. A piece of wood was thrown towards the centre of the park and Blackie, choosing that moment to act like a puppy, rushed after it, leaving her alone at the bench. Anna looked down, to her right and saw black boots. Familiar black boots.

She sighed and looked away again.

"Your dog is easily pleased." Sweeney intoned gruffly and she shrugged.

"Someone has to be." She murmured and she noticed that he didn't sit next to her; he simply stood next to her bench.

"You didn't come by the shop." He stated and from his tone she couldn't tell if he was disappointed or glad.

"You told me not to. I always follow my elders' orders." She said and she knew that her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I am elder now?" he asked with dark amusement and she could feel him watching her.

"You always were." She responded and she could hear him snort.

Blackie returned with his piece of wood trapped in his mouth and looked up at the barber with hope. It was official; her dog had gone mad. Sweeney leaned down and took the wood before he threw it again, causing Blackie to run after it once more.

"You'll cause him a heart attack. He's too old for this." Anna said with a huff but the barber remained silent.

"Are you going to sit down or do you plan on looming over me like a vengeful demon?" she finally snapped as she looked up at him.

"Demon, Anna? How astute of you." He said in a low voice before he reluctantly sat down next to her. His thigh touched hers as he shifted on the bench and she gazed ahead again, choosing to ignore the meaning of his comment.

"So why are you here? You weren't stalking me, were you?" she said and the barber next to her groaned.

"No." he muttered, "Mrs. Lovett thought it a good idea to have a picnic." He spat the words out in repulsion and Anna turned to look at him.

"Are you blind or what?" she asked him and he turned to glare at her.

"I beg your pardon?" he hissed and she sighed.

"How can you not see that this woman cares for you? It's so blatantly obvious that it's almost pathetic." She said quietly and the barber stared at her for a moment.

"I never said that I haven't noticed. After all, it is blatantly obvious like you said. And I have to agree on the pathetic aspect of it all." He said darkly with a sneer, "It's so pathetic that it disgusts me. Have you ever felt disgusted, Anna?" he asked as he gazed at her intently. His eyes were a bit different though. They were looking at her differently, as if noticing her for the first time.

"Yes. Once." She responded as Blackie appeared by her feet and collapsed down on top of them while panting loudly.

"Disgusted of what?" he asked, his mouth barely moving as he spoke.

"Myself." She spoke before she could hold her tongue.

The barber gazed at her and Anna could hear the sound of his name being called. He didn't move a muscle though and continued to gaze at her until he spoke again.

"Why?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Forget it. She's calling you." She murmured as she leaned down to pet her exhausted dog.

"Ignore it. Answer the question." He said with insistence.

"I made a mistake…I let someone fool me…and I regretted because he wasn't worth it." Anna said before she stood up sharply. She looked away and Blackie immediately followed her while looking up at her. That dog could always sense her displeasure.

"A man." Todd said gruffly and Anna looked at him with a small smile.

"Now that was very astute of _you_." She said and they stared each other until Mrs. Lovett's voice called out Sweeney's name again. She sounded much closer than before.

"What did he do?" the barber asked as he too stood up and looked at her almost urgently, eagerly waiting for her answer.

"What do you think?" Anna asked as she took a step back but he reached over and grasped her elbow tightly.

"Forced you?" he said tightly through gritted teeth and Anna laughed a little before she removed her arm from his hold. The barber frowned at her reaction.

"No, it was not forced but it was definitely a mistake." She replied finally and the barber stared at her. Surprise was edged onto his face but that expression disappeared when he heard the baker calling out to him again.

"Will you stop screeching, woman! I am right here! Are you blind?" he snapped as he turned to face the shocked baker.

"Sorry, Mr. T-…" Mrs. Lovett started as she looked between Anna and him.

"I am going back." He muttered crisply as he walked away with long strides of his feet.

Anna watched him go before she turned to the baker, "I apologize. We were talking."

"That's alright, love. I'm used to it. Is something the matter though?" Mrs. Lovett asked and Anna shook her head.

"No. Have a good day. Blackie, come." She ordered as she walked away from the disgruntled woman.

* * *

><p>Kate jumped at the sound of the sneeze and turned to look at Anna, "Oh, dear…Bless you." She said as Anna wiped her eyes and blew her nose on her tattered handkerchief.<p>

"Thanks."

"Are you sick?" Kate asked as she reached over the counter and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"A bit…" Anna mumbled as she grabbed a bottle of gin and set it on the counter.

"Why didn't you take the day off then?"

"I need the money, Kate. If I don't work I am not going to get paid." Anna said as she sneezed again.

"I could cover for you and then I'd get you the money." Kate said as she picked up the tray of glasses.

"That would not be fair now, would it?" Anna smiled as she blew her nose and then paused.

"You think I'll get the rest of the pub sick?" she asked with wide eyes and Kate shrugged.

"They're all- or mostly-dirty so who cares, honey?" she snorted as she walked away with the tray.

"Just keep your hands and nose away from my drink." Kris said bitingly as she slid behind the counter and reached for a glass to pour herself some gin.

Anna glared at her back and scowled before she proceeded to ignore her. Besides, her head felt heavy and fuzzy. Perhaps she was having a fever? She placed a hand on her cheek but she already felt warm and couldn't tell the difference.

Choosing to also ignore the fact that she was cold, she picked up her cloth and proceeded to clean the counter.

After several hours of sneezing and trying to keep herself from falling asleep on the counter she was finally free to go back home. Kate took the responsibility to close the pub for the night and take care of the tenants.

As she was wrapping her coat around her body she noticed that it had started raining; heavily. She closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Well, her house wasn't that far so if she hurried she wouldn't get too wet. With that thought she walked out the back door and hurried down the dark alley. The wind caused the rain to hit her face but she carried on walking. Her feet were a bit uncoordinated but they usually were when she was in a hurry.

As soon as she turned the corner it started pouring down more heavily and she cursed as she shivered.

"Damn!" she hissed just before she collided with someone else. She looked up quickly, her head protesting at the sudden movement and locked eyes with…

"Taking a night stroll in the rain?" she asked and Sweeney sneered.

"I could ask you the same." He mumbled as his wet hair clung to his forehead. It was strange how he managed to look ethereal despite the fact that he was soaked to the bone.

"I am heading home." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself while trying to keep her heavy eyes open. She went to walk again but she wavered and paused, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"I needed to get away from the shop…Hey." He murmured the last word as he reached a hand to steady her. His voice sounded distant and she blinked rapidly as his hand tightened around her elbow.

"I'm…I need to get home." She mumbled as she grasped both of his arms to secure herself.

"What's wrong with you, woman?" he asked as he looked down at her, blinking the rain away from his eyelashes.

"I…a cold." She said as she looked up at him. Her vision was blurry though and all she saw was his dark figure looming over her before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and everything went black.

Two strong arms caught her just before she hit the hard pavement.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just shake her awake, woman?" a harsh voice snapped.<p>

"This is better, Mr. T. Why are you so impatient? You're the one who brought her here in the middle of the night. You gave me a fright, you did. I thought she was dead." A familiar feminine voice snapped right back but Anna's eyes felt too heavy for her to open them.

"And that would surprise you, Mrs. Lovett? We deal with death every day." The man stated gruffly but Anna didn't know what to make of the words. Suddenly a cold wet cloth was pressed against her forehead and she shuddered in delight.

The felt so good. Where was she again?

"Hush up!" the woman hissed and she heard someone snort, "Where did you find her anyway?"

"In the street." Came the short reply.

"What were you doing out at this time of night?"

It was then that Anna finally recognized the voice; Mrs. Lovett. Why was Mrs. Lovett there? Where was she? The sure thing was that she was sitting on something soft and warm.

"None of your business." She heard footsteps and then a surprised gasp, "I'll bloody do it. Go back to sleep. You have to open a shop in the morning."

At that Anna opened one eye and saw a man leaning over her, holding a cloth in his hand. The barber. Her eye closed again and she snuggled further in the chair she was in.

It was just Mr. Barker. _Mr. Barker?_

"So do you, Mr. T." the woman replied and she sighed, " I'll just make her some tea before I head back to bed…or perhaps you have other plans for her?" the baker asked with a smirk and the barber turned sharply to face her.

"No tea will be necessary. Goodnight, Mrs. Lovett." He hissed and the baker chuckled before she walked away.

"Bloody nuisance…" the barber muttered and then the cool cloth was pressed against her skin again. Anna sighed and leaned towards the coolness, trying to understand why the barber was there.

"Have I opened a door to the past?" she spoke but her throat felt dry and it hurt for her to speak. The hand brushing the cloth against her forehead paused and she slowly opened her eyes.

The barber was close to her face and when he saw her gaze on him he leaned back a bit.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a grimace but he didn't relinquished his hold on the cloth.

"Where am I?" she asked instead and she realized that her entire body ached.

"Mrs. Lovett's parlor." The barber replied.

"Who brought me here?" she croaked.

"I did."

"Oh…"

"I'll have a carriage take you home in the morning. In the meantime, you can sit here." He said before he straightened and handed her the wet cloth, "I suppose you can hold it on your own?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded.

"Thank you…"

"Right."

"This is the second time that you help me." She observed.

"Right."

"So…thank you."

"Hmm."

"And…I'll try not to make a habit out of it." She continued and the barber gazed at her strangely.

"I hope you won't."

"I think I have a fever, right?"

"Right."

"Did I collapse in the middle of the street?" she asked tiredly.

"You did."

"Is that the reason my bones hurt?"

"No…you didn't fall."

"Oh…thank you again then."

"Right."

"Am I too feverish or do you keep saying _right_?" Anna chuckled hoarsely as she looked up at him. He stood in front of her rigidly with his hands behind his back, his face a frown of deep confusion. Why was he confused? She saw that he wasn't looking at her face. His gaze was settled elsewhere, below her neck. She also noticed that his lips were parted. Sleepily she looked down and she could see that her clothes were still wet and that they were clinging to her skin. She realized that a blanket was over her lap and she pulled it up to her neck self-consciously.

"Do you still have an aversion to corsets then?...Anna?" he spoke up and she looked at him in surprise. Did he remember _that_?

"Um…"

"How unladylike. I am surprised." He mused as he cocked his head to the side and she watched in shock as his mouth twitched. He didn't smile of course but his mouth definitely twitched.

"I…Staring is not polite, sir." She said instead, trying not to stutter too much.

That seemed to break him from whatever illusion he had thrown himself into and he tensed. She could see his entire body stiffen at her words. He averted his eyes from her and released a breath through his nose as if in aggravation. But with what?

"There's water next to you." He informed her briskly before he turned on his heel and started walking out of the parlor, "I'll see you in the morning." He muttered as he snatched his jacket from a nearby chair and stormed away.

Anna blinked rapidly and pressed the cool cloth to her skin again. Well, well, it seemed like Mr. Barker had been staring at her assets. She stifled a chuckle of amusement at that and leaned back in the chair. Perhaps she was a little too feverish after all. He would never do that...Or would he? And why was hovering around the pub so late…? What was he trying to find in her?

With those thoughts she closed her eyes again and immediately fell asleep, oblivious of the frantic pacing taking place upstairs.

**End of chapter 9**

**Author's note: Yes, yes, he was checking her out, but give him a break! The man was in prison for fifteen years! He's not made of steel, people!**

**Please, please review if you want more. Things will proceed from here on…:p**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, guys. Just another chapter from me. Hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: clarali, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, xBelekinax, Makrciana, sullsinger, Leyshla Gisel, TinkerbellxO, skycord1990, peaches, Signora Ted, AdaYuki, NikkiBee, Why Fireflies Flash, Rose Red Ladybug, terrier2468 and Zoek80.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"What are you thinking again?" Kate asked as she collapsed next to Anna and removed her shoes.

"Nothing." Anna murmured as she took a sip of her water.

"Liar." Kate scoffed.

"I am just thinking of meats." Anna said distantly and Kate choked on her own water.

"What? Meats?" she laughed as she reached for Anna's forehead, "Are you still feverish? I thought that cold was over." Kate kept chuckling.

"I am fine." Anna said as she playfully nudged her hand away from her skin.

"Of course you are. Thanks to your barber." Kate said with a wink and Anna scowled.

"That joke is getting old, Kate. He's not my barber. Seriously, he was only being…" she thought hard of how to describe him until she sighed, "Polite." She finished and Kate giggled.

"But that's the thing. He's not. Anyway, you were thinking about meats?" she changed the subject and Anna was glad. Sweeney Todd or Benjamin Barker was a sensitive topic for her lately, confusing even.

"Yes. Meats." Anna started in a quiet voice as she surveyed the pub and its customers, "You know, those pies we're getting from Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes…They're quite famous. Even amongst drunkards." Kate snorted as she leaned back in her seat, enjoying her break.

"Yes, well…You've tried them, right?" Anna asked and Kate wrinkled her nose.

"Once. At the opening. I haven't since. Why?"

"Do you agree that they…smell funny?" Anna asked and Kate turned to her.

"Funny? Like they've gone bad?"

"Um…not exactly. I don't know. Just different. That's no regular meat in there." Anna said and Kate paused to think.

"Actually it did seem a bit different when I tried it."

"Exactly. Beef doesn't smell like that. Pork smell taste like that. Lamb doesn't either." Anna said quietly and Kate looked at her with wide eyes.

"I won't even suggest chicken."

"No."

"So, perhaps something more…expensive? Like duck? Deer?"

"Since when Mrs. Lovett became so rich that she has the money to buy such meat, Kate?" Anna asked and Kate sighed.

"Well, I was just saying…."

"I know but…What?" Anna asked when Kate grimaced in disgust.

"You know what I've heard?" she asked in a hushed voice as she leaned closer to Anna.

"What?"

"A lot of shops are short on meat; you know how it is nowadays with the prices and all, so they've started using other means to keep their businesses open." Kate whispered and Anna hesitated.

"Do I even want to hear this?"

"Well, you just have to…Cats."

"Cats?" Anna exclaimed and the customers turned to look at her. She smiled nervously and they looked away again.

"Cats?" she asked more quietly and Kate nodded.

"Bit gross, ain't it?" she asked and Anna nodded with wide eyes, "Heard it from my grocer. It was a bit unsettling to hear about that while buying potatoes for stew. Trust me." Kate shuddered and Anna swallowed hard.

"Do you think that's what…?"

"How should I know? I haven't tried cat yet! Thank heavens!" she exclaimed and Anna smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I am just very curious."

"Why don't you stop thinking about cats and think about Mr. Todd instead? He's far more interesting…albeit a bit eccentric." Kate said and Anna sighed.

"There's nothing to think. He was just being polite." At Kate's incredulous look Anna groaned, "Really!"  
>"So what happened in the morning then?"<p>

"Nothing. I got into a carriage before he even got downstairs."

"Pity." Kate pouted.

"It's not. I had already thanked him." Anna shrugged.

"You could thank him again." Kate smirked.

"Kate!"

"What? You need to release some tension, honey. After James-…"

"Don't mention his name." Anna cut her off with a glare.

"I am just saying. He was an idiot and a pig but that doesn't mean that everybody else is."

"Are you suggesting that I should throw myself to Mr. Todd? Have you _seen_ him?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Well, he's not bad to look at."

"Well no, but he is not-…"

"Lover material?" Kate cut her off and Anna pursed her lips.

"Exactly."

"You should give into Tom then."

"Why should I be with someone in the first place?"

"Because."

"Why aren't you with someone?" Anna asked and Kate paused.

"We're not discussing me at the moment."

"Perhaps we should."

"No, because…" Kate trailed off as she looked at the entrance, "Because someone's here for you." She finished and motioned towards the door.

Anna frowned, "Who?" she asked as she turned.

The barber was there with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He was looking around but then, as though he felt eyes on him, he turned towards her direction. He looked at her and gave a barely-there nod of his head. He motioned towards the street and then walked out again.

"Are you going to go or will you stand there gaping like a fish?" Kate asked her and Anna closed her mouth, "Your shift is finished anyway. He's a late sleeper that one." Kate observed before Anna stood up and rolled her eyes at her.

She picked up her shawl and waved at her, "Goodnight."

She stepped outside and found him standing next to the entrance, leaning against the door rigidly. She stepped beside him and they stayed like that for a while before he spoke.

"You left before I woke." He said and she looked up at him.

"So, you do sleep." She mused and he smirked sardonically.

"Sometimes." He said gruffly.

"Yes, I left because I had overstayed my welcome." She said and he raised a dark eyebrow.

"Is that so? Either that or you were worrying that Mrs. Lovett would get to you before you had the chance to flee." He murmured and Anna's cheeks flushed as she looked away.

"I guess I am not a very…talkative person." She said and as she looked back she noticed that his eyes were on her face, observing her, taking her in.

"What?" she asked as she touched her face, "Is there something on my face?" she asked and he blinked.

"No." he muttered as he averted his gaze.

"Why are you here?" she asked, wanting to know why he was there in the first place. Why was he seeking her out?

"I've been asking myself that question as well." He snapped as his eyes flashed with anger.

"Do you want to talk? Do you need Anthony perhaps?" she asked and he scowled.

"No, I do not. I've seen Anthony." He turned away from her and started pacing.

"Then what? Why are you always coming here? Aren't you afraid?" she asked and he paused before he slowly turned to face her.

"Afraid? Of you?" he asked with bemusement and she rolled her eyes.

"Not of me. Of what I know." She said and he quickly stormed up to her, looming over her.

"What is it that you know exactly, Anna?" he asked in a low voice and she could see his eyes shining in the dark.

"I know who you are. Aren't you afraid that I might speak?"

"You would have done so if you wanted me behind bars…But you don't. Am I wrong, _pet_?" he asked and she tensed.

"No, I-…"

"Exactly. You don't want dear old Ben behind bars because then…" he faltered and then smirked, "Because then who would be there to save you from cruel customers. Am I right?" he asked as he leaned close to her.

"Save? I am not in need of saving. I am not a child anymore." She replied after finding her voice.

"Oh, I know that. I can see it." His eyes dipped lower and she stepped back reflexively.

"Are you implying that I need you?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes but didn't speak.

"For what? You're always rude and indifferent. I think it's the other way around." She said bitingly and he sneered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you are the one who keeps coming back here. What do you want? What do you see?"

"I see nothing of value I assure you." He spat cruelly and she took a deep breath.

"I might not be of much value, _sir_, but maybe I remind you of things that you won't ever forget. Of things that you don't want to forget and things that were taken away from you." She said quietly and the flaring of his nostrils proved that she had hit a nerve.

"You've no idea of the things you speak." He murmured harshly and she straightened, becoming braver.

"Where is your wife? Your child? Do you know what exactly happened to them? It's them that you've lost, isn't it?" she asked boldly and his eyes widened in anger while his fists curled at his sides.

"Stop it." He said from behind his teeth.

"Not until you answer me. I remind you of the past and that's why you keep seeking me out. Is that a lie?" Anna's voice increased in volume and she was glad of the darkness.

"Shut up!" he barked at her and they glared at each other until Anna set her jaw and moved to pass past him. His hand shot out like a lightning and grabbed hold of her arm like a vice. She gasped in pain and he increased his grip as he turned on his heel and dragged her with him towards the closest alley. She winced and tried to escape his hold but it felt like he was crushing her bone in his hand so she stopped trying to escape him and waited to see what he would do.

"Are you out of your-…" she gasped as he stopped suddenly and threw her against the nearest wall.

"_Mind_? It's obvious that the years have changed me, have they not, Anna?" his eyes were narrowed in anger as he pressed her against the wall with his body.

"I'd have to be blind not to notice." She snapped as she tried to push him away but of course once again he was too strong.

"And yet you continue to taunt me, don't you? You keep asking too many questions and you keep speaking of things you don't know. You think I need you?" he sneered as he grabbed hold of her neck and pressed her harder against the wall. The coldness of his fingers burned her skin. How was that even possible?

"Then help me understand. Talk to me. You're coming back here for a reason."

"To drink." He snapped and she snorted.

"Really? Why pay for it? Surely your tenant would be more than happy to offer her liquor. Among other things."

"Again you're making assumptions."

"That's all I can do with you! You're like a wall! You're closed tight and nothing can penetrate you! You never open up and when you do you have to be drunk!"

"Why should I talk to you?" he barked and his fingers tightened around her neck in warning.

"Because I'm the one who has to stand you!" she cried and his lips curled back in a grimace of distaste, "You're deader than my mother. And she's the one who lies under the ground." She spat and he snarled.

"It's a pity that you waste yourself in trying to figure me out. It's also a pity that you let your emotions guide you. They can very easily become your death warrant." He breathed slowly and Anna swallowed hard.

"Are you going to kill me then? For asking questions?" she asked incredulously and he cocked his head to the side and licked his lower lip. Anna could feel his thumb moving over her neck, just brushing over her pulse spot.

"You said I'm dead so, I could. Dead people can't feel, can they?" he asked and his voice was much calmer, just a mere murmur and a blast of hot breath against her skin.

The sudden touch left her trembling and she didn't reply. His eyes left her own wide, shocked filled ones and drifted lower to her lips. A small frown appeared between his brows as he looked down between their bodies, as if noticing how close they were for the first time. He swallowed visibly and his free hand which had been flat against the cold wall by her head slid down to grasp her hip. Anna gasped as she felt his grip and she jolted against him. The movement pushed him a little away but he pressed right back against her with his hips, trapping her against the wall. Anna whimpered in astonishment but that didn't faze him from brushing his fingertips down the length of her neck. She was supposed to be fighting him but she instead found herself holding her breath as his fingers traced the base of her neck. His touch was cold, always cold but it wasn't repulsive; just unexpected and plain awkward. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed and she watched his face. His eyes weren't looking at her face though. He was following the movements of his fingers with his gaze and his lips were pulled back in an almost snarl. If it was directed to her or to himself for touching her she wasn't sure. The only thing she knew was that she had been subconsciously leaning towards his touch. It terrified her. The thought of enjoying his touch terrified her because the last time she had let herself go it had ended badly.

The barber noticed her pressing against his hand and he looked up at her. His eyes widened and his lips formed a thin lime of derision. He was mocking her for her response to him? His next action contradicted his expression though because his hand carried on down her collarbone and the tips of his fingers slipped under the neckline to trace the soft skin hiding there.

Anna fought for breath and she leaned her head against the wall, baring her slender throat to him. His eyes immediately settled on the soft skin in front of him and in a moment he had his face buried against her skin. She could feel his parted lips and his warm, damp breath against her skin. The hand on her hip gripped her tighter just as his lips pressed against the side of her neck in an almost kiss. Anna groaned as the hand that was simply resting on her neckline moved and fully cupped her breast through her dress. Her response earned her a low growl from Sweeney and a sharp bite on the neck. Her hands flew to grasp his shoulders and she realized that it would be easy to push him away now that he was distracted. She didn't though and her own choice confused her.

Suddenly she was released and alone against the wall but not for long. His hands grabbed her arms and turned her so she was facing the wall. He was behind her immediately and his hands snaked around her waist to pull her back into him. She could feel his breath on her ear and his hair grazed her cheek as he leaned into her. His hands squeezed her waist before they trailed upwards towards her chest.

"You'd let me do it, wouldn't you?" he murmured gruffly into her ear, his voice so low that it was unrecognizable. Anna gasped as he touched her breast firmly but didn't speak because she would confirm his suspicion. His lips brushed her neck again and slowly slid up her cheek. His tongue brushed her skin and she turned her head slightly so his lips touched the corner of her mouth. She would have kissed him but he immediately moved his head back, refusing her kiss. His action made her stagger for a moment. He could grope her but he couldn't kiss her? The obvious fact and his blatant intention angered her but before she had the chance to wrench herself away, a loud whistle interrupted her.

"Oi! Find another spot, will ya! This one's taken!" a woman called and Anna gasped while Sweeney pushed back from her and released her like she had burned him. Anna slowly turned to face him, her breathing harsh and uneven like his own but he wouldn't look at her. He was staring at the ground and his fists were curled. She swallowed but before she had the chance to speak he turned and walked away.

Anna heard the woman snicker and she pushed herself away from the wall before she walked back towards the front of the pub. She wrapped her shawl tightly around herself, trying to get over the fact that she felt stupid and rejected. Worse thing was that the feelings were caused by none other than Mr. Barker himself.

**End of chapter 10**

**Author's note: So…yeah, things got a bit out of hand, eh? Hope you liked it nonetheless! If you did and want to read more, then please leave me a comment! It's always great to have some feedback.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, loves! How are you all?**

**Before we carry on with the chapter I want to thank: clarali, Avi, skycord1990, terrier2468, KarenK, Makrciana, Amelia V. Sparrow, Rose Red Ladybug, TinkerbellxO, AdaYuki, Soek80, Leyshla Gisel and peaches.**

**Now get ready for a rough ride! this story is rated M, remember? :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~If you love something, set it free.<strong>_

_**If it comes back to you; it's yours**_

_**If it doesn't; it never was. ~**_

_**~Richard Bach~**_

**Chapter 11**

Anna opened her eyes and turned onto her side, bringing the blanket up to her chin. She looked at the window and grimaced. It was such a nice day outside and it was her day off. And what was she doing? Sitting in her bed, mulling over the events of that night. It was three days back and she still thought about it. Why? Because she couldn't overcome the plain fact that he had touched her like that. He had bloody kissed her neck! He had even bitten her and she had let him. And she would have let him done more if that woman hadn't caught them in that alley.

He didn't seem like the type that would do that. Hell, she didn't even think that he had those needs because he was so cold and emotionless.

And then, the way he had pulled back from her like she was something that could dirty him, contaminate him unsettled her. It unsettled her because she felt hurt by it. She wasn't that ugly. Well, she wasn't a beauty, like his wife, but she didn't think of herself as repulsive. What worried her was what did her willingness to please him in such a way mean. Did she like him? Romantically? Was she attracted to him? She feared that the answer was yes. The thing was that it was more possible for her to like his former self-sweet Mr. Barker- than the current one.

Giving up on trying figuring out their bizarre encounter and general relationship, she threw the covers off her body and reached for her robe. Just as she was putting it on there was a knock on the door. Anna paused and frowned. She tied the robe around her waist and tiptoed towards the front door. She unlocked it and slowly opened it, just a little to see who it was. She smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and Blackie poked his head from behind her legs, trying to see who it was.

"You said I could come and…" the young boy trailed off with pink cheeks and Anna laughed before she opened the door fully.

"Does Mrs. Lovett know you're here?" Anna asked and Blackie walked outside to sniff at Toby.

"Of course, ma'am! Can I play with him?" Toby pleaded and Anna reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Sure you can. I have cake, you want some?" she offered and the boy's eyes widened in delight as he nodded.

"Lemonade?" she offered and the boy practically beamed at her.

"If it's alright." He said and she smiled.

"Of course it is. You go ahead. Just don't wreck my roses." She warned and Blackie barked happily as Toby leaned down to pet him.

Anna enjoyed the sounds of laughter that took place in her small garden. No one had laughed for such a long time in that house.

* * *

><p>Anna opened the door and gasped. Sweeney Todd stood there with his hand raised, ready to knock. The barber grimaced and lowered his hand, letting it fall limply at his side.<p>

"Um"

"Um." They spoke together and Anna cleared her throat.

"Hello."

"I…" the barber trailed off as he scowled, "Is the boy here?" he asked at last and Anna paused.

"Um…no. He just left." She said quietly and the barber's eyes looked away.

"I see." He murmured as he thrust his hands in his pockets.

"How did you find out where I live?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"You said the address to the boy at the park that day. I have ears." He said gruffly.

"Oh. Well, he's not here. But he was and my dog's proof enough." She let out a nervous chuckle as she glanced at Blackie who was napping unperturbed in his rug by the door.

"Is he dead?" Sweeney asked as he looked at her exhausted pet.

"No. Just pretty tired." She smiled as she turned towards the barber. She dropped her smile and looked at her feet.

"What happened the other night-…"

"Do you want to come in-…"

They spoke together again and Anna frowned while Sweeney grimaced and shook his head.

"That won't be necessary." He declined and Anna scowled.

"Well, we are not going to discuss this in my front door, are we?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The barber snarled but pushed past her and into the house anyway. Anna shut the door behind him and led him to the small parlor.

"Have a seat-…"

"There's no need." He cut her off sharply and she felt like a child all over again.

"So, why are you here except trying to scold my every word like I'm a child?" she asked cuttingly and he stared at her for a moment before he snorted.

"Is something amusing?" she asked and he raised his eyes to hers.

"Not really."

"Will you answer the question?" she asked with annoyance.

"What happened the other night…never happened." He said at last lowly and Anna tensed.

"Then how come that it did?"

"It never happened, Anna. You won't speak of it again. Never." He stated with narrowed eyes and she felt her anger rising. He had no right to brush her off like that. Not when he was in her house.

"Why not?" she asked plainly and he seemed taken back by her question.

"Because it was a mistake." He finally spoke and Anna tried hard to keep her small smirk in place.

"I am rather fond of mistakes. They show us who we really are." She spoke with certainty but his eyes flashed with fury and she took a small step back.

"I have made a lot of mistakes, Anna. You think I don't know about mistakes? I had to live with them." He almost growled but she held her ground.

"So had I."

"Oh, yes. I do recall your story. The man that took your virtue and left you." His voice was mocking and Anna's fists curled in indignation.

"You know nothing of it." She snapped and his face hardened. His eyes were red and she realized that the man in front of her had been deprived of much sleep the last few days.

"Like you know nothing about me."

"Exactly." She spat as she turned away and started pacing.

The barber followed her with his eyes and he must have noticed her state of dress by then. She was still in her nightdress and robe since she wasn't expecting anyone and Toby was hardly someone who would take offence at her choice of clothing. She paused and turned to look at him. His eyes were focused on her, like she had suspected.

"What are you staring at? You didn't get a good feel the other day?" she asked angrily and the barber looked at her calmly.

"If something is offered in a plate…" he trailed off with a cruel smirk and she inhaled sharply at his meaning.

"You're despicable." She hissed as she hugged herself protectively.

"What does that make you then, Anna?" he asked as he walked closer and stared down at her with his impossibly dark and frosty eyes. She could feel his breath on her face and she still wondered how someone like him could smell so nice.

When she remained silent he looked away and spoke, "But no worries. You won't see me again. You can count on that." He said at last and he looked at her briefly, dismissively before he turned on his heels and walked out of her house, leaving her cold and alone.

* * *

><p>True to his word he didn't come back to the pub again. It had been over a week and he hadn't showed up. Not during her shifts anyway. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. She was also very confused. She hadn't done anything to him. On the contrary in fact. She had always been kind to him and she had kept his secret. Worse thing was that she actually wanted to see him. It was calming to be in his company because he was always so silent. She snorted at that. She was truly insane if she thought that she missed him.<p>

"Miss?" she looked up and saw Anthony.

"Oh, hello. How was your day?" she asked with a small smile but he didn't return it.

"Um…not so good." The young man mumbled and she frowned.

"Why is that?" she asked worriedly, "Did something happen?"

"You know this girl I told you about…" Anthony started and Anna smiled.

"Of course I do! How is she?"

"She…well, she's not well. She is in trouble and I have to help her." The young man seemed desperate and Anna looked at him carefully.

"You need some help then? If I can help…" she offered but he shook his head.

"No, I…I've already spoken to someone else." Anthony mumbled and Anna perked up.

"That's good. Will he help?" she asked and the young man nodded.

"Mr. Todd will help but…" at the mention of the barber's name Anna stiffened.

"Oh, him." She cleared her throat, "But what, dear?" she asked and Anthony sighed.

"He…he was so angry, Miss." Anthony looked at her wide-eyed.

"Angry? With you?" she asked quietly.

"No…not me. When he found out what's happened to her he…" he stopped and Anna placed a hand on his arm to encourage him to continue.

"He what?"

"He wrecked his shop, Miss." He whispered and Anna's eyes widened.

"Oh, my God. You were there?" she asked shocked and Anthony nodded.

"He was so furious. He broke the mirror, his desk, everything. Mrs. Lovett heard all the commotion and came to help but he was out of control. The thing is that I don't understand why he was so angry. He doesn't…he doesn't know the girl. He doesn't know Johanna. I am wondering if my going there upset him but…" the young man shook his head and sighed.

"He even cut his own hand when he broke the mirror." He murmured and Anna could see it clearly in her mind. She had seen him angry and furious.

"Is…" she faltered but she continued, "Is he alright?" she asked and Anthony nodded.

"He is. But he is so…angry. I don't understand why he's always so angry. And distant." He added and Anna nodded.

"Are you alright? You need something?" she asked and the young man bit his lip.

"Some tea would be nice." He murmured and she smiled at him.

"Of course." She proceeded to pour his tea while he gazed at her with curiosity.

"How come you're here at this time of the day?" he asked and she tensed briefly.

'Um…I changed my shifts. I decided to take the morning ones." She replied as she handed him his cup, "There you go."

"Thank you." he smiled at her as he took a sip, "Did something happen?" he asked after a while.

"Nope. I was tired of working in the night." She shrugged. The real reason was that working during the day would help her not see the barber. If he chose to come again.

"Understandable." The young man smiled and then proceeded to drink his tea in silence.

* * *

><p>"Bloody awful weather!" Anna cursed as she rubbed her hair with a towel, "You see? You see what happens when you're unlucky?" she said to Blackie and he looked up at her from his perch on the floor, with his head cocked to the side.<p>

"Oh, what do you know, you old pup!" she reached down to pet his head, "You're just lucky that you didn't have to go out in this weather." She mumbled as she secured the tie of her cotton robe and put on her slippers. She patted her hair with the towel one more time and then left said towel to dry on a chair. She walked out of the washroom and proceeded to walk down the hall just as a lightning struck. She winced at the loud sound but kept walking until a loud knock on the door halted her movements. She looked at the wall clock and frowned. It was after ten. Who could it be so late?

Then she rolled her eyes, "Kate." She mumbled as she started walking towards the front door. More loud knocks arrived and she walked faster.

"Just a minute!" she called as she tried to unbolt the door. The door squeaked as she started opening it but then a stronger hand pushed against it, causing her to loose her balance. She fell against the hall wall and gasped when she locked eyes with Sweeney.

"What-…" she started put he cut her off as he stepped inside and shut the door, his hair and clothes dripping on her floor.

"You weren't at the pub." He husked accusingly as his eyes took her in. From her dark wet hair to her robe clad body.

"No." she confirmed as he took a step closer.

"Yesterday as well. And the day before that." He accused again and she gaped at him.

"I'm sorry? You said-…Forget it." She caught herself. She shook her head and looked down. When she looked up again he was much closer than before and he was taking his jacket off.

"What are you doing here in the first place? You said I wouldn't see you again. You keep contradicting yourself." She said as he let his jacket fall to the floor and then loosened the tie around his neck.

"You little thief." He murmured and his eyes stared at her intensely as he stepped even closer.

"Excuse me?" she gaped at him as he reached for her and pulled her sharply towards him. Her body collided with his chest as his left arm coiled around her waist and his right slid into her hair. He grabbed a fistful of her wet hair and pulled her head roughly backwards, exposing her neck.

"How did you do it?" he hissed as he tightened his grip on her hair to the point that it really hurt. She whimpered and placed her hands on his chest, trying to put some space between them.

"Are you drunk?" she snapped but he was too strong for her.

"You took my bloody indifference from me. You made me…" he trailed off as he took deep breaths through his nose, "You made me like this." He hissed down at her as he crushed her to his chest, trapping her to him.

"I made you? I made you like what? What are you talking about?" she asked with a gasp as his fingers pressed against her scalp.

"You turned me into this pathetic fool! Every night I came back and you were gone!" he spat at her as the fingers of the hand that was around her waist fisted the fabric of her robe tightly.

"You said you didn't want to see me again!"

"You were supposed to be there!" he barked at her and she stared at him.

"You can't tell me what I am supposed or not supposed to do!" she cried and she could swear that his eyes were spitting fire as he glared at her. She glared right back and something in her eyes must have set him off because abruptly he growled and pushed her backwards with his body. Her back slammed against the wall and she winced. She didn't have time to think over the pain because his face was suddenly buried in her neck and his lips were pressed against her skin. Anna gasped at the force of his lips and her hands grasped his shoulders as his mouth fell open against her neck and his tongue lapped at her skin hungrily, aggressively. His hands tightened their grip on her and forced her head to the side so he could reach her neck at a better angle. His lips and tongue sucked and nipped at her skin until it was red and sensitive from his attentions before his teeth bit her. She groaned and her cheeks immediately flushed with guilt. She wasn't supposed to like it, was she? But her body had different ideas because her hands were no longer grasping his shoulders; they were threaded in his dark hair. The strands were still wet like hers but she could feel that they were soft. His hair certainly didn't look like it. She ran her fingers through it but after a few moments his hands reached up and grabbed her wrists. She gasped as he pulled her hands away from his hair and pinned them to the wall instead.

"Don't move." he breathed into her ear as his lips moved down her jaw to the hollow of her throat. Anna held her breath as his lips slid lower towards the neckline of her robe. His lips kissed the edge of the fabric before he pushed it down with his hand, holding her hands together with one hand right above her head. His lips found the newly uncovered skin of the top of her breast and she closed her eyes as his mouth burned her skin. The burning sensation traveled from her chest all the way down to her stomach and to her toes. She gasped and her back arched as his lips slipped lower down her breast. His hand pushed the robe fully away from her chest and he groaned hoarsely against her skin. His hand left her wrists and he used both hands to grip her hips. Her hands fell at her sides and as he proceeded to kiss the valley between her breasts, her hands slipped up his arms again. He growled angrily and slapped her hands away before he pinned them next to her again.

"I said don't move." He hissed and her eyes widened. So he could touch her but she couldn't?

Before she had the chance to snap at him like he deserved he had grabbed her around the waist and turned her around. He slammed her against his body and his hands snaked around her stomach, holding her to him tightly. One of his hands traveled up her arm and pushed her hair away from her neck and shoulder before his lips latched onto her neck again. Anna's breathing sped up when she felt him pressing his hips against her. His hands were resting flush on her stomach and he pulled her back against him as his lips peppered her skin with feverish kisses.

"Oh, my God." She gasped when she felt his hand slipping away from her stomach to slide backwards. She felt his hand between their bodies and she heard him fumbling with his belt and trousers. His breath was heavy and damp against her cheek and she almost jumped when she felt his hand on her collarbone. His fingertips caressed the skin gently and she found herself leaning her head against his shoulder.

She had barely rested her head there when he suddenly turned her around again. He pressed her against the wall again and his hand pushed her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek. It was then that she felt the bandage around his hand. She looked down at it and saw that his entire palm was bandaged.

"How…Um, how did you-…" she started to ask but he hushed her by pressing his fingers against her lips.

"Hush up." He murmured as his hand trailed down her chin to her neck and lower towards her stomach. His hand found the tie of her robe and he undid the knot. Anna gasped as the cool air hit her skin and she looked down. She watched as his hand brushed over her hip and he used his leg to pry her knees open. His hand gripped her thigh and he pulled it up and around his hip. His lips found her jaw and she could see that his eyes were watching her, looking at her expression. His teeth nipped at her chin and before she could even take another breath she felt him against her, warm and heavy. She took a sharp breath and her eyes closed as his lips traveled to her ear. His breath was warm against her earlobe and she could feel him moving against her, aligning his hips with hers. His free hand slid down to grasp her other thigh as well and she found herself off her feet.

She vaguely noticed that his hands were not cold but warm. A lot of things crossed her mind. The fact that his skin was warm, the way his hair felt against her cheek, the feeling of his lips on her skin, the way his breath made her shudder and even the way he smelled. It never crossed her mind to stop him from thrusting into her.

His low groan made her shiver and she could feel his hands flexing as he gripped her legs tightly. His face was tucked into the crook of her neck and shoulder and his breath was slow and heavy. His hips withdrew only to thrust back, harder than before but she didn't mind because her entire body was on fire. She just wished he didn't stop. With every thrust her back collided painfully with the wall behind her but she didn't mind the pain, not when his lips were kissing her skin so urgently and his hands were holding onto her like she was his lifeline. His movements held so much desperation and urgency that rendered her breathless.

His breaths gradually quickened and he grunted with every thrust of his body inside her and when her hands slipped around his shoulders to hold on to him he didn't complain or glare at her like before. He pulled his face from her neck and pressed his cheek against hers. His hair tickled her face and she found herself reaching for the strands. She pushed it behind his ear and he moaned hoarsely when her fingers grazed his skin. His thrusts turned more vicious after that and Anna could feel the knot in her lower belly burning as he sped up his movements and leaned into her hand that was still touching his cheek. Anna could have smiled if she wasn't so breathless. It seemed like she had found his soft spot after all. The end was coming closer and she could feel it as his fingers bit impossibly hard into the skin of her thighs and his back arched. The knot in her belly finally burst and she found herself moaning softly against his ear as she fell over the edge just as he threw his head back and groaned lowly.

Anna collapsed against the wall and she could feel him shaking as he abruptly let go of her. She slumped against the solid surface and looked at him as he placed his hands on the wall by her head and took deep breaths, trying to slow down his breathing. She didn't say anything but when his eyes looked at her bare skin she tensed and quickly pulled the robe around her, concealing herself from his dark eyes. His right hand left the wall and hovered over her shoulder which was peeking out of her robe but he stopped himself before he could actually touch her. That fact hurt her. It also bothered her that he hadn't kissed her; not once.

Seconds passed, maybe minutes before he finally pushed back and righted his clothing. His hands were shaking as he fixed his belt and reached down to grab his jacket. He ran a hand through his drying hair and put on his jacket, not once looking towards her direction. Anna felt exposed and very small as she stood there while he fixed his clothes. But she had let him take her so she wasn't going to blame him. She didn't stop him, so it was her fault that she felt the way that she did.

After he had dressed he stood still, simply looking at the floor by her bare feet. She had lost her slippers during their tryst and she fidgeted nervously when she felt his eyes on them.

"I…" his voice was too hoarse and he faltered before he tried again, "I have to go." He murmured and clenched his wounded hand; it was probably sore from gripping her so tightly but she forced herself not to care when he simply walked to the door and exited her house as suddenly as he had come.

**End of chapter 11**

**Author's note: Hehe, yeah. Still here? Were you expecting that? I hope you didn't. So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I am very curious and eager to know what you think! More reviews, quicker updates!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, guys.**

**A huge thank you to: Rose Red Ladybug, Avi, Xoxo, clarali, TinkerbellxO, KarenK, skycord1990, NikkiBee, Zoek80, AdaYuki, Why Fireflies Flash, Signora Ted, Makrciana and Leyshla Gisel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Anna?" Kate slapped her hand hard against the counter, trying to get her attention. Anna blinked and turned her surprised eyes to Kate who was looking at her funnily.

"Um, yes?"

"I said you're good to go now. I am taking over the shift." Kate said slowly and Anna nodded as she walked around the counter.

"Why are you wearing that?" Kate pointed at the silk scarf that was wrapped around Anna's neck. Anna's hand flew reflexively to her neck, her fingers fingering the soft fabric.

"It was my mother's…And it fitted my dress so…" she shrugged and Kate seemed to believe her. No one needed to know about the purple marks that adorned her neck and shoulders; a gift from Sweeney.

"It's nice." Kate mumbled and Anna offered her a tight smile.

"Thanks." Anna replied as she took her purse from behind the counter and looked around the pub.

"It was slow today."

"Hmm. I hope it continues that way. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kate asked and Anna paused.

"Tomorrow?"

"We agreed that we'd meet at your house." Kate said with a small frown and Anna's eyes widened.

"Oh, of course. Your birthday!" she exclaimed and Kate smiled.

"Yes. I'll bring the cake." She winked and Anna chuckled.

"I'll make the tea then. See you tomorrow then." She waved before she walked out of the pub.

As she walked she looked around the street and sighed. She rubbed the side of her head and frowned as she fumbled with the edge of her scarf. Three days and the bruises from his kisses hadn't faded away. She recalled that at the moment she hadn't cared that he would leave marks. Quite obvious ones in fact.

As expected, he had disappeared since that night; like he always did when something important happened between them. It was quite frustrating really. What did that make him? A coward, who couldn't face the results of his actions? Or perhaps he was disgusted by what had happened between them. She knew that she wasn't. She had been at first, as she thought of how easily she had let him use her. But then she recalled that she had enjoyed it and she hadn't pushed him away. Maybe she had used him as well. So, after the initial shock of it all, she came to terms with the fact that she was attracted to him. That was bizarre because well, he was bizarre and he was more than a little difficult. He was a conundrum and she wasn't anywhere near in figuring him out.

She suddenly came into a stop when she realized that she had arrived at her street. She breathed a sigh of relief and crossed the street to her house. She pulled out her keys as she stepped into the porch and she pushed the metal door with her hand in order to close it. She never heard the click but she didn't turn to look for the cause.

She opened her front door and it was then that she heard footsteps behind her. Her hand had already started closing the door but a hand stopped it from shutting. Anna gasped and quickly turned to see the intruder. Her eyes widened when she saw the barber himself. His hand firmly pushed against the door until it was open enough for him to enter before he quickly shut it and leaned against it. Anna took a step back from him and regarded him as he stood there, leaning against the door with his eyes downcast.

They both remained silent, her staring at him and he staring at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly after a few moments of dull silence.

The barber blinked and slowly raised his eyes to look at her.

"I don't know." His voice was gruff and hoarse as if he hadn't used it for a while.

"If you don't know then why are you here?" she asked and he sighed before he covered his eyes and face with his hands.

"Do you want to tell me something?" she asked but he remained still and silent.

Anna sighed and closed her eyes briefly, "The way you're acting is making me feel as if everything's my fault." She said and he pulled his hands away from his face but kept his silence.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You tell me." He muttered as his eyes settled on a spot beside her head.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps you'd like to fuck me, give me the silent treatment and then leave like you always do." She snapped and his eyes finally focused on her.

He pushed back from the door and walked towards her. Anna took a step back and he followed until her back was against the wall. He stopped a breath away from her body and cocked his head to the side.

"Don't be crude...I don't remember you protesting three days ago, Anna." He murmured and she swallowed hard. His eyes fell onto the scarf wrapped around her neck and his mouth twitched.

"Cold?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and before she had the chance to speak, his hand was there, pulling the scarf from around her neck. With a sharp tug he pulled the soft fabric away and held it in his hand while his eyes devoured the marred skin of her neck. She watched as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip and she almost gulped when she felt his fingertips against her neck, rubbing over the fading purple marks. Her eyes fluttered as he leaned in close and ran the tip of his nose up and down her cheek. He leaned further down and she could feel his lips brushing over her neck. His hand let go of the scarf and he clutched her hip instead.

Anna groaned as he pressed closer against her and her hands reached up to clasp his jacket for support. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her away from the wall and into his arms. Anna stumbled but his grip on her was strong so she simply fell against his chest. His arm around her tightened and he pulled her up towards him just as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He turned them both around and he stumbled his way into her small parlor. Anna's hands went around his neck as he carried her and she managed to catch his eyes. He held her gaze and she could see his dark eyes fixated on her face.

"What are we doing?" she murmured and his lips parted as short labored breaths escaped his mouth. She bit her lip as they stared each other and for a moment his eyes flickered to her mouth. He started leaning towards her lips but when she moved in to close the distance between them he pressed his lips into a thin line and reared his head back. Anna blinked in confusion but gasped when he deposited her unceremoniously in one of her armchairs. He fell onto his knees in front of her and his hands reached for the hem of her skirt. He pulled it roughly upwards and his cool hands touched her legs. They slid upwards towards her thighs until he had a firm grip onto her undergarments. Anna's eyes were wide as he looked down at him and he gave a small, barely-there smirk before he removed them. His hands touched her knees and he pried her legs apart before he came to settle between them. His hands went at the arms of her chairs as he leaned closer to her. His mouth pressed against her jaw as her legs parted further to accommodate him. His tongue darted out and touched her skin before he moved his kisses down her jaw to her throat.

"Stop." She whispered breathlessly and he paused at her collarbone.

"No." he hissed roughly as he continued his assault on her skin, his lips and teeth sucking and nipping at the skin above her breast. His left hand pushed against her shoulder to keep her still while his right one slid between her legs to press against her. Anna almost jumped from the seat but his hands prevented her. Her eyes closed as his fingers touched and rubbed in all the right places and her breaths were coming out in short gasps of air. He briefly released her shoulder and moved to remove his jacket, momentarily removing his hand from between her thighs. Anna wiggled in the chair, trying to sit up but he pushed her hips against the seat.

They had to talk about it damn it! Why didn't he want to talk?

"Stop trying to fight me." He murmured in her ear while his hand returned to its previous place between her legs. He groaned and pressed his lips against the fading bruise beneath her ear before he hitched one of her legs over his hip.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as her hand threaded in his dark hair tightly.

"Why are you letting me?" he asked as he pulled her towards the edge of the seat. Anna sighed shakily and her leg convulsed reflexively around him as his touches stopped being soft and turned more firm.

"I'm trying not to." She whispered as she tightened her grip on his hair. At her response he chuckled darkly against her ear and she could feel his hand unbuckling his belt.

"Good. Now shut up." He husked before he brought his hips to hers in a firm, sharp thrust.

* * *

><p>As soon as it was over, he pulled back on his knees and calmly fixed his clothes while he stared at her. His breathing was a bit labored but he seemed so composed in contrast to her. She was breathless and shaking while he was calmly cleaning himself and getting his clothes right.<p>

"You…you pulled back." She stuttered and he paused putting his jacket on.

"Yes." He murmured as her cheeks flushed pink.

"Last time you didn't." she whispered once more and he turned to look at her, his face unreadable.

"I have no intention of fathering a child, Anna. Last time…" he faltered while her blush deepened, "Last time I made a mistake." He said as he finished putting his jacket on and looked away from her. Anna blinked up at him and she wanted to curse at her stupidity. She had forgotten about _that_.

Realizing that she was still uncovered from the waist down, she scrambled upwards in the chair and covered her legs with her skirt. Sweeney regarded her silently for a while before he heaved a sigh and looked away from her.

"I…I have to get back. I need to open the shop for the evening." He murmured almost reluctantly, like he didn't want to explain himself to her.

"Okay." She whispered as she sat up and winced.

At that moment Blackie decided to wake up from his nap and sauntered into the parlor. He paused when he saw the barber and barked gruffly. Sweeney looked down at him before he turned on his heels and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Why did he always make her feel like this? He made her feel so cheap, so unnecessary and so dispensable. Like…like a whore. The only thing missing was the money. But she should also blame herself for encouraging him. She was an idiot. She had to stop it and she should. No matter how hard it would be.

Anna sighed and buried her face in her hands as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

><p>"So sorry we had to do this a day after." Anna murmured as she nibbled on her piece of cake.<p>

"Oh, that's fine. Everyone needs a little rest once in a while." Kate smiled as she ate a big bite of her own piece.

"Are you feeling better today?" Kate asked as Anna poured more tea in her cup.

"I guess so… I got to sleep a bit. You?"

"I am sooo tired. But the cake makes up for it." She chuckled and Anna smiled.

"How did you manage to get another day off?" she asked and Kate shrugged.

"Oh, that." She frowned a bit, "I might have told them that I had a very contagious stomach flu." Her eyes shone with mischief and despite her depression Anna couldn't help but laugh.

"You little liar." She snickered as she curled back in her chair.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you lately?" Kate asked her after a moment of silence.

"Nothing's wrong." Anna murmured as she pushed around her cake with her fork.

"Really? Then why you look like someone's killed your puppy?"

"My puppy is still alive, thank God." Anna said with a small smile as she looked at Blackie who was resting by her chair.

"Seriously, Anna, what's wrong?" Kate asked her seriously.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I think I am attracted to someone I shouldn't." Anna whispered with wide eyes. It certainly sounded really frightening while saying out loud.

"Okay…Do I know this someone?" Kate asked her expectantly and Anna debated on whether to tell her or not.

"No." she opted for the lie because it'd save her a lot of explaining.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Why shouldn't you be attracted to him? It isn't Tom, is it?" Kate asked eagerly.

"No!" Anna exclaimed and then paused, "It wouldn't be complicated if it was him." She murmured and Kate pursed her lips in thought.

"What's his name? Can I at least know that?" she asked after a while.

Anna hesitated before she slowly spoke, "Benjamin."

"Nice name." Kate said Anna gaped at her.

"Yes, well, that's the only thing nice on him."

"Oh, He doesn't have moles, right?" she asked playfully and Anna covered her face with her hands.

"No." her response was muffled by her hands, "Is that supposed to be the only thing wrong with a person?" she asked as she looked up at Kate who shrugged.

"It's a start. So, what is wrong with him?"

"Everything." Anna mumbled, "I mean, he doesn't…I can't really understand him.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked as she leaned forward.

"I mean that I don't know what he thinks, what he feels, what…" Anna faltered with a deep sigh, "It's like he has these walls around him. Walls that I can't penetrate."

"Is he…violent to you or something?" Kate asked slowly and Anna paused.

Was he? No, not really. He had his mood swings but he wasn't violent or rough with her. Except when it came to sex.

"No, not really. But he does have a sharp tongue and his whole disposition makes me feel…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"Unworthy or little."

"Why? Who exactly is he? And if he makes you feel that way then why do you stand it? Why do you stand him?"

"Because he's not always like that. I think he has shown me a side that he doesn't usually. In his own way." Anna explained.

"Okay…" Kate was confused, "So does that mean that you're in love with him? Because the same thing you thought about James and he left-…"

"James was different! James was a bastard who had tried to seduce me and as soon as he discovered that I had nothing to offer disappeared. James used honeyed words to get me into his bed and when he realized I wasn't as stupid as to offer him my house and money, he left me for an older woman with more money and a much better social status." Anna finished and Kate bit her lip.

"I know. I am just saying that perhaps you should keep your distance."

"That's what I am going to do." Anna muttered as she twirled her cup of tea.

"So, he hasn't tried to seduce you?" Kate asked with a small smirk and Anna looked at her surprised, he cheeks flushing.

"Um…well, not really. He's more the _I see, I take_ kind of person." She murmured and Kate chuckled.

"Oh, that's charming!" they both chuckled at that before they fell silent.

"Do you-…" Kate's words were cut off by a loud knock on the door.

Anna tensed and sat up on the chair.

"Are you expecting someone?" Kate asked as she sipped her tea.

"Um…not really."

"Aren't you going to see who is it?" Kate frowned when Anna didn't move.

"I…I guess."

Anna slowly stood up and walked out of the parlor and headed for the door.

She unlocked it and opened it a fraction.

"What took you so long?" Sweeney murmured as he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him in a hushed voice.

"We're going to discuss this in your doorstep?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Anna swallowed thickly.

"You shouldn't be here. You have to leave. I can't talk to you right now." She said quickly before she tried to close the door.

"I don't want to talk, Anna." He murmured hoarsely as he placed his palm flat against the door and pushed it until he could reach for her cheek with his other hand. His fingers had barely made contact with her cheek before she pulled her face away from his touch.

"You can't come in." she repeated and he frowned as he dropped his had.

"Why not?" he asked through gritted teeth and Anna shook her head.

"Because I am not alone." She hissed back and the barber looked at her. His eyes noticed her robe and slippers and he set his jaw. His eyes focused on her face and she could tell from the thin line that was his lips that he had made the wrong assumption.

"I see." He spoke gruffly as he released her door and stepped away. He turned on his heel and walked out of her small porch, never looking back.

Anna stared after him wide eyed until she could no longer see him walking away. Slowly she shut the door and leaned against it.

He was gone. Wasn't that what she wanted? She wasn't so sure.

**End of chapter 12**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi, loves! Thank you so much for the support! A special thank you-hug to all my reviewers! I love you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The air was chilly and the sky was dark as Anna hurried down the street. Her hands were shaking from nerves as she walked. She wasn't sure what she was thinking when she decided to go there. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her to be there but how else was she supposed to see him? She wanted some answers; she wanted to know what he wanted from her and what their…arrangement meant. Did he even like her? Respected her as a person? She couldn't stop thinking about their encounters; about him. She wanted to know if it was the same for him.

As she started getting closer and closer to the pie shop, her feet gradually slowed down as her resolve started wavering.

What was she thinking? She shouldn't be there. What if he didn't want her there?

She finally came into a halt and looked at the building. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and she could see light coming from the pie shop. It was Sunday so the bakery was closed for the night. She took a deep breath and made to cross the street but movement from the right stopped her. A man entered Mrs. Lovett's yard and headed up the stairs towards the barbershop.

Anna frowned when she saw the man entering the shop without a problem. She even heard the doorbell jingle. Was it open so late in the evening? On a Sunday? Of course no one would turn a customer away at such difficult times so she wasn't surprised when the man didn't leave immediately. As she waited, she looked around her, only then realizing that she stood alone in the dark street. Very few people were around and she started feeling anxious about standing there alone. She looked at the shop again and waited as patiently as she could for the customer to leave so she could go over.

More minutes passed and the man had no emerged. Anna sighed and she made up her mind to at least enter Mrs. Lovett's yard and wait there. She crossed the street and quickly stepped into the open space. The tables where empty and clean and as she looked up she could see a cage with a canary inside. The bird chirped once when it saw her and she smiled. The smile dropped form her face when she heard a loud thump coming from somewhere in the shop. She paused and looked first at the pie shop and then at the stairs that led to the barbershop. She hesitated briefly before she shook her head and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

She arrived at the top of the stairs and again she paused as she felt her hesitation returning. She fumbled with her hands but she finally walked over towards the door. She swallowed hard and lifted her hand, ready to knock but when she looked up she saw the barber's face looking up at her through the glass of the door, his face a mask of shock as he stood there, ready to flip the _closed_ sign on. They stared at each other for a few moments until Sweeney blinked and slowly opened the door.

"Anna?" he murmured quietly as he looked at her. He stood between her and the shop and his hand still held onto the door.

Anna blinked in confusion, "You were closing?" she asked and he frowned.

"Of course. Why are you here?" he asked her as he took a small step towards her.

"I…there a was a man in here." She stated with confusion and his frown deepened.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I saw a man coming in here just a few minutes ago." She said and his mouth twitched before he slowly moved his right hand behind his back.

"Minutes ago? I assure you-…"

"What's that?" she asked as she reached around him for his hand. Her fingers closed around his cool skin and she pulled his hand in front of them. It was tinged with red at the cuff.

"What's that?" she asked and he sharply tugged his hand free.

"Nothing." He said gruffly as he stepped aside a little bit.

"Is that blood?" she reached for his hand again but he resisted.

"It's not-…"

"Where is that man, Sweeney?" she asked and he paused before he chuckled darkly.

"What are you accusing me of, pet? And here I thought that you visited me because you missed me." He said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Don't change the subject. I never saw him exiting." She said shakily and his expression sobered.

"You know you're being ridiculous, right?"

"I am not being ridiculous! I saw him coming in here." She snapped as she looked at his stained shirt again. Her eyes widened a little bit in realization and she took a step back from him.

"Anna." His voice was a command but she could only give one explanation.

Had he…hurt the man? The notion was appalling but there was blood on his clothes.

"Anna." He spoke again as he followed her footsteps.

"Did you…" she trailed off as her back hit the banister.

"Anna, this is ridiculous. I did nothing." He touched her wrist, trying to bring her closer to him.

"Don't touch me." She whispered as her eyes looked at the crimson that tainted his otherwise immaculate white shirt.

"Anna!" he hissed as he clasped her arm and pulled her forcefully to him, "Stop being childish!" he scolded her as he pushed her inside his shop and pointed at the other side of the room.

"There's a back door, you silly creature." He released her with a snarl and shut the door, ignoring the fact that she stumbled and almost fell.

Anna looked around her and she realized that there was indeed a back door. She turned her gaze to Sweeney who was pouring himself a cup of tea from a pot. She swallowed and she suddenly felt very stupid.

"And the blood?" she asked quietly and he looked at her over the rim of his cup. He took his time in swallowing the tea before he decided to answer.

"My hand." He held up his bandaged hand and she felt her cheeks flushing.

"Oh."

"My cuts reopened and I had to change the bandage _after_ I had stained my shirt. You need any more details?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Anna swallowed hard and quickly shook her head, "I thought…" she trailed off as she bit her lip and looked away from his piercing stare.

"I realized what you thought." He commented as he turned his back to her and walked towards the window. His back was rigid as he stood still, gazing at the darkness outside in silence.

"Why have you come?" he asked her gruffly after a few moments of cold silence.

Anna looked up at the sound of his voice and she faltered. She suddenly didn't wish to be there. She didn't have the courage to ask for explanations. Her tongue felt like it was twisted in a knot inside her mouth. What if her questions angered him? What if he got mad? What would happen if she drove him away with her questions? What if he never touched her again?

Her eyes widened at the last thought and she quickly shook her head. That should have been the last of her worries. She had some self respect after all.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he spoke again and his voice sounded harsh; too harsh for her nerves.

"I heard." She responded and she could see his shoulders flex at her answer.

"And?" he trailed off without looking at her still.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said quietly and he slowly turned to face her, his face giving away nothing.

"About what? I don't see what we have to talk about. Especially why we have to talk here, when you turned me away the last time I attempted to see you." He arched an eyebrow and she fidgeted nervously under his gaze.

"I wasn't alone that evening!" she said and he carefully placed his cup on the desk next to him before he took a few steps closer.

"I realized that. I hope you had a nice evening." His tone was sarcastic and she suddenly realized what kind of evening he thought she had.

"I was with Kate, not that it's any of your business." She snapped and his eyes flashed with contempt.

"It didn't look like you were with a female companion. Perhaps I am not the only company you keep-…"

"Are you just calling me a whore?" she cut him off furiously and he merely glared back at her.

"Well you certainly do make me feel like one every time you touch me!" she yelled angrily as she stepped closer to him and glared at him, "So why don't you just keep your hands off of me for the remainder of your pathetic excuse of a life?" she hissed up at him. She had the chance to look into his stormy eyes for a second or two before her head fell to the side by the force of his slap. The sound of his hand connecting with her cheek echoed in the darkened shop and rang in her ears. She gasped at the sting it left behind and slowly turned to look at him again.

His eyes were narrowed and his expression was pained as he looked at his hand and then at her face. He let his hand fall limply at his side and he looked away from her as she stepped back from him.

"Don't come near me again, you hear me?" she whispered and his eyes snapped up to hers.

His eyes widened and he started walking towards her with his hand slightly outstretched, "Anna." He murmured but by the time he had reached the place she had been standing a few moments ago she had already opened the door. She didn't look back as she closed the door behind her and hurried down the stairs, leaving him to stand alone in the middle of his shop with his hand still arched towards her direction.

* * *

><p>Anna looked at the small mirror and gently touched the fading mark on her cheek. She winced at how she looked and then proceeded to pull her hair over her shoulder. She wanted to hide it, not that anyone would actually care in the pub but for the sake of her dignity she had to at least try. She had put on some powder but it hadn't lasted long. She sighed and washed her hands before she exited the old, barely clean washroom of the pub.<p>

It made it no better to ponder over the reasons why he had hit her. She knew she had angered him but what was she supposed to say? He was unnecessarily cruel to her and he knew that she didn't deserve it. As she slid behind the bar she looked at the large wall clock and sighed. Only two hours until her shift was over. Her eyes slipped from the clock and scanned the scarcely populated room. She looked down at the counter and tapped her fingers against it, thinking how nice it was that she had changed her working hours. It was so much easier in the day. Less vulgarity and less trouble.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" she heard a man grunt but she didn't raise her eyes to see who had just entered. She simply bent over to pick up a glass, ready for whatever they might order. When she did look up her breath hitched and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked after she had found her voice, her knees trembling, in fear or excitement she didn't know, at the sight of the barber. He stood rigidly before her with his hands clawing at the counter so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. His eyes were wide and had deep dark circles under them and his skin looked even paler than it usually did. As soon as her eyes locked with his he averted them and pressed his lips into a thin line. They both remained silent until a customer approached, demanding for a refill.

Anna obliged and she noticed that the barber's jaw tensed when the man made a comment about her cheek before walking away. As she put the bottle of gin away she turned to face him and she noticed that his gaze was fixed on her cheek. She fought the urge to place her hand over it to hide it from his eyes and grabbed the cleaning cloth that was on the counter instead. He needed to see what he had done although she doubted if he would feel any remorse over it.

"You are not." He stated after a while and she paused, confusion written all over her face at his statement.

"I am not what?" she asked distantly as she looked at him.

"You know what." He murmured as he looked away again.

"I am afraid that I do not know what you mean. I am not a mind reader. You have to say it." She replied smoothly and she wondered if it was wrong to enjoy his uneasiness.

"A whore." He murmured almost reluctantly, painfully and she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, thank you so much! Now I feel so much better!" she hissed at him and he remained silent.

"Is that why you're here?" she asked and she saw his eyes looking at her sideways, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she carried on when she saw his reluctance to speak.

"What do you want from me, Anna?" he suddenly snapped and she flinched, "What do you want me to say?"

"If you don't know what to say then perhaps you shouldn't be here." She replied after some time before she pushed her hair behind her ear reflexively. Sweeney's eyes immediately went to her cheek again and she inwardly winced.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her hoarsely and she simply shook her head.

"It's not the physical pain that hurt but the motivation behind it." She said and he shook his head quickly.

"There was no motivation behind it. It was a mistake."

"No, it meant to teach me a lesson." She said like he hadn't spoken at all.

"Lesson? I do not hit women, Anna. Never had."

"Before me. You did it to teach me that I am not to talk back to you. That I should do whatever you want, that you should take anything you want from me without any explanation whatsoever." She said out loud and he closed his eyes briefly as if to control himself.

"You are wrong." He stated monotonously.

"How am I wrong?" she asked and she was glad that the pub was almost empty.

"You…" he started but faltered, "You make me loose control. In everything. You evoke awful emotions in me. They scare me." He said through gritted teeth and she blinked.

"I don't understand. I caused your outburst? By what? By telling you the truth? By telling you how I feel about your behavior?"

"I know all about my behavior, Anna! So stop scolding me like I'm a child!" he barked as he slapped a hand hard against the counter.

"You do it to me all the time! I am not a child anymore!"

"I know you're not!"

"Then stop treating me like one and for once explain your actions to me! You are not the only one who has been hurt and lost everything!"

"I hardly think-…" he started with viciousness but she cut him off before he had the chance to finish.

"You know nothing about me. Don't think that you do." She said with anger and as he opened his mouth to speak she held up her hand.

"What do you think you know? You knew me as a child. A child that was fond of you and thought you were fond of her too. You spoke to me a few times, defended me when you could but what do you really think that you know about me? Nothing. And if you think that I will sit around and let you treat me like a diversion for the nights that you can't stop thinking about _her_, then you really are gravely mistaken." She finished and by that time she felt tears burning her vision but she didn't let them fall.

"So, if you have nothing useful to say and if the feelings I evoke in you are so horrible then I suggest that you leave." She whispered as she looked down at the counter.

She could hear his heavy breathing and his hovering filled her with some hope that he might apologize or at least explain his emotions to her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his hand shifting across the counter, getting closer to hers. He let it rest next to her fingers and she felt it as his little finger brushed over hers. Her heartbeat sped up at the small touch but before she could do anything else but stare at his hand wide eyed he abruptly pulled it back and walked away with his hands deep in his pockets.

**End of chapter 13**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. And please don't throw tomatoes at me for leaving it there! I had to! ;) **

**So, if you want more or if you simply wish to comment, please review! It's always a pleasure and a privilege to hear from you!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I am sorry for the delay but a few computer problems caused me a little bit of writer's block. **

**A huge thank you to: terrier2468, clarali, skycord1990, Zoek80, Rose Red Ladybug, KarenK, sullsinger, Makrciana, Amelia V. Sparrow, AdaYuki, BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes, TinkerbellxO, NikkiBee and Leyshla Gisel.**

**You all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The pub was empty when Kate entered. She wiped a few raindrops from her coat sleeves and then looked around for Anna. She smiled when she spotted her and headed towards her while closing her umbrella.

"Hey, why is it so quiet?" she asked and Anna looked up from her book.

"I have no idea. It's just been low today." She smiled back as Kate slid behind the bar and looked down at the book on the counter.

"So, you're reading? Here?" Kate smirked and Anna shrugged.

"I had nothing better to do. It's been pretty boring. Why are you here so early?" she questioned as she pulled the book closer to her.

"I was hoping we could talk." Kate grinned as she removed her coat and threw it over the counter.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. You never told me what happened with that man." Kate said curiously and Anna inwardly cringed at the words.

"Oh, him?" she cleared her throat as stubborn tears gathered in her eyes, "I haven't seen him for a while." She mumbled as she looked away.

"Oh, that's bad. Did…something happen?" Kate asked when she noticed the distress of her friend's face.

"No, just him being his usual self." Anna sighed.

"Did you fight?"

"You could say that." Anna snorted bitterly.

"Are you no longer together?" Kate ventured carefully as she placed a hand on Anna's arm.

"We weren't together in the first place, Kate." She laughed humorlessly as she pushed back from her stool and stood up.

"But you said that you like him." Kate frowned.

"Like him? I do not like him." Anna whispered with a shake of her head.

"You don't like him?" Kate repeated slowly, trying to understand.

"I shouldn't like someone like him. And I don't." Anna looked at the book in her hands.

"So, you don't like him. Then what are you…?" Kate trailed off as Anna bit her lip and refused to look up at her. Kate's eyes slowly widened as she finally realized what Anna meant.

"Oh, my God." She whispered as her hand flew to cover her mouth, "You love him!" Kate exclaimed and Anna looked up at her.

"I…I…" she stumbled over her words with a frown, "I mean…Love?" she whispered but jumped when a couple walked into the pub and sat down in one of the booths.

"Yes, love. That withered look in your eyes says it all." Kate stated with amusement at her friend's reluctance to call it that.

"What is love, Kate?" Anna asked vaguely and Kate shrugged.

"It's supposed to be something wonderful."

"Wonderful? The emotions he causes me are anything but wonderful. They haunt me." Anna said softly with a grimace.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked as she eyed the couple in the booth. They were talking and they did not seem anxious to give their order yet.

"One moment I feel like I'd be happy not to see him again and when I realize that I haven't seen him in a while, I feel like I am going to stop breathing. So, tell me, is that love?" Anna said as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and looked at Kate.

The other woman gazed at her for a few moments before she sighed and reach over to tuck a lock of Anna's hair behind her ear.

"I think it is, love. So, I take it you haven't see him?"

Anna shook her head.

"For how long?"

"A week." Anna murmured and a look of pain combined with anger passed over her face before she shook her head and straightened her posture, "Anyway, I should go take their order. Perhaps the cook needs your help back there." She said as she stepped around the counter and headed for the two customers.

"Anna!" Kate called but she only shook her head, without looking back at her.

* * *

><p>"Miss?" Anna turned around at the sound of the voice and smiled.<p>

"Anthony." She acknowledged, "What can I do for you?" she asked and he smiled back.

"I was wondering if you knew a good tailor." He said and she blinked.

"Tailor?" Anna echoed.

"Yes, I need some…new clothes." Anthony said slowly and she cocked her head to the side.

"What's the occasion?" she asked and he tensed slightly.

"I really can't say. But I would appreciate it greatly if you could give me some suggestions." He smiled hopefully and Anna nodded.

"Alright. There's a good one near Hyde Park. I hear he is one of the best in London and the prices are rational." She said and he nodded eagerly.

"Can you tell me the name, please?" he asked and she nodded.

"Mr. Ferguson. Just across the park. His establishment is quite large so it will be hard to miss it."

"Thank you so much, Miss." He smiled gratefully and she couldn't help but smile back.

"So, how is that girl you've been telling me about? Is she alright?" Anna asked.

"Hopefully she will be soon!" he said quietly as he pulled back from the counter and waved at her on his way out.

Anna looked after him with confusion before she shrugged and took the tray of clean glasses. She kneeled down and started arranging them under the counter.

"What was Anthony telling you?" she heard a familiar gruff voice ask from above and she paused. Her eyes widened at the barber's sudden appearance and she slowly got out from her hiding place. She straightened and placed the empty tray on the counter.

Sweeney's eyes roved her face before he averted his gaze and slipped his hands in his pockets.

"He was asking me something." She replied and she wondered if her voice was as shaky as it sounded to her own ears.

"You? He was asking you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"He said that you were helping him." Anna said instead and the barber scowled.

"Did he?"

"Yes. Are you?" she asked curiously.

"None of your business, Anna." He snapped and his eyes flashed towards her direction.

His words stung but she tried not to show it, "Alright. What are you doing here then? That is my business, right?" she asked quietly and the resigned tone in her voice made him stare at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he blurted out as he looked at her, really looked at her.

"Nothing's wrong with me." She replied with a scowl.

"You…" he trailed off as placed his hands on the counter and leaned slightly closer.

"I what?"

Sweeney looked at her red eyes and he opened his mouth to speak but he closed it again and looked away.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" she asked again as she clasped her hands behind her back to keep them from shaking.

"I need…I need a bottle of gin." He muttered as he slid his hand inside his jacket pocket for some money, "And Mrs. Lovett wishes to know the number of pies for tomorrow." He added with a grimace.

"It's the same as every Saturday." Anna commented and his lips twitched.

"Oh." He voiced as he fidgeted nervously where he stood, "The gin?" he asked and she made her legs move.

She brought him the bottle and he slid the appropriate money across the counter for her. Her hand moved to take the money and as soon as she had her hand over the coins his fingers gripped it tightly. She gasped and tried to tug her hand free but he tightened his hold.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked her hoarsely again and she blinked, trying to suppress the shivers his touch brought upon her.

"Nothing."

"You look awful." He commented and she chuckled bitterly.

"I can say the same." She spat and he flinched at the anger her expression radiated.

"I've already apologized for last time. I've kept my distance. What else do you want?" he hissed at her as his nails bit into the soft skin of her hand.

"Nothing." She whispered as she winced in pain, "Please let me go. I have work to do." She pleaded. She definitely didn't need to be in his presence. Not on that day.

Sweeney gazed at her for a moment longer before he released her. He grabbed the bottle and stormed out of the pub without another word.

* * *

><p>"Okay, seriously." Kate spoke up as they were sweeping the kitchen later that night, "What is wrong with you today?" she asked and Anna sighed.<p>

"Nothing."

"Then why did you take double shifts today? I'd never do that knowing that a comfortable bed was waiting for me back at home.

"I couldn't stay inside the house today." Anna said softly and Kate paused.

"Why is that?" Kate asked her worriedly.

"Because…because today is a bad day for me." Anna admitted reluctantly.

"Whatever for?" Kate exclaimed.

Anna hesitated but perhaps telling it to someone else would help her.

"Today is the day that my mother first told me about my father." She confessed and Kate frowned.

"Um, what do you mean?" she asked as she leaned against the table.

"She first told me who my father was and why he was gone on this day. It's been quite a few years from then though."

"How old were you?" Kate asked with a small frown.

"Sixteen."

"What did she tell you? Where is he?"

"He's no longer alive." Anna murmured as she placed the broom aside and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I am sorry to hear that." Kate whispered, "Want to tell me what she told you that day? We're pretty much alone. Only Rose is outside."

"She told me…she told me that he didn't abandon us. That he…that he was in prison." Anna exhaled and Kate gasped.

"Oh, no! What for?"

"She told me that they accused him of…rape." Anna winced at the word.

"Rape?" Kate exclaimed and Anna shushed her.

"My mother told me that it was not true. That the charges were false like with…" she stopped herself from saying the name.

_Mr. Barker is no longer alive. Get it through you thick skull, Anna. He is not. There's only Todd now and he doesn't give a damn for you._

Her inner voice tended to be cruel sometimes but it was always right.

"He was imprisoned for life on false charge. He died in prison. I never knew him." Anna continued

"I am so sorry, love. I didn't know. Do you believe it?" Kate asked as she walked over and hugged her quickly.

"Do I believe what?"

"That it was a mistake."

"I don't know." Anna shook her head as she stepped back, "Can we please stop talking about it now?" she pleaded and Kate nodded.

"Alright. But if you ever need to talk, I am here." Kate smiled and Anna nodded, "Good. I am going to get some water to clean the floor." She said as she walked away.

Anna sighed and wiped at her cheek before she looked up. Her eyes widened when she noticed someone standing at the threshold.

Sweeney stood there frozen, his eyes wide and his fists curled. He was staring at her and his gaze burned her with its intensity.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him when she finally found her voice.

"Long enough." He stated gruffly and she took a few steps closer to him.

"Did you…" she trailed off and his lips pursed as his eyes flared.

"Did I hear? Yes, I did." He snarled at her and she recoiled.

"Why did you come back?" she asked shakily but he ignored her question.

"You never told me." He stated sharply.

"I don't know why I should have." She replied angrily.

"You never told me that you had a father who died in prison. You never told me that he was in there on false charge." He spat venomously.

"You never asked me! You never ask to know anything about me." She snapped right back.

"I thought I knew you!"

"No, you don't! I've told you so a thousand times! You don't know anything because you never ask!"

"That's not the point!" he barked as he took a step closer.

"That's the whole point!" she cried, "If you cared you'd ask! You never ask and now you're accusing me of not telling you? Why would I?"

"Because I thought you didn't understand!" his voice shook slightly.

"Of course, I understand! I understand everything. I understand lies, deception and false hopes and care. I understand everything. You are the one who doesn't care or doesn't want to." She lowered her voice and his eyes narrowed.

"Care? I do not care-…"

"Then what were you doing with me?" she exclaimed angrily and the anguish was obvious in her voice.

The barber looked away and gritted his teeth before he spoke.

"I cannot give you what you want, Anna. All I have to give is what I've already given." He said lowly as he clenched his jaw.

"You haven't given me anything. _Anything_. Do not fool yourself that's all you can give because if that is so then I feel sorry for you." She spat before she stepped around him and walked away, leaving him frozen in place.

**End of chapter 14**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! So, he finally knows about her father. I hope you liked it. If you did then please review. I love hearing from you! Pretty please? Free, but creepy, Sweeney hugs to anyone who reviews! ;)**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello! I am sorry for not updating sooner but life got in the middle.**

**Anyway, I want to thank the following people for reviewing this story and encouraging me to write more: Rose Red Ladybug, Avi, TinkerbellxO, Makrciana, DovieDM-1991-Promised Wings, Zoek80, Kate, skycord1990, AdaYuki, Amelia V. Sparrow and Leyshla Gisel.**

**You are all gems for sticking with me! I can't thank you enough!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. But I do own a poster…wait two…That has to count for something, right? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Oh, my goodness!" Anna exclaimed as soon as she stepped outside of her door and painfully collided with someone. She hissed and rubbed her forehead before she looked at the person who had caused the collision.

Kate giggled as she covered her mouth, "I am so sorry!" she gasped between laughter and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to you to be so enthusiastic in the mornings." She muttered as Kate finally managed to stop her laughter.

"I am sorry. Does your head hurt?" Kate asked as she pressed the red spot on Anna's forehead.

"A little. How come your head is alright?" Anna asked with a scowl.

"My head's too strong, Anna." Kate answered with a smile.

"Okay, so what brings you here so early? I was ready to head to the pub." Anna said as she rubbed her forehead one last time and then dropped her hand.

"Oh, that. Yes, I need a favor." Kate started as she bit her lip.

"What kind of favor?" Anna asked her suspiciously.

"I need you to cover my shift for me." Kate blurted out quickly and Anna groaned.

"Kate…what about my shift? I can't do double shifts."

"You won't. I'll cover yours today…and tomorrow and the day after that.' Kate said hurriedly.

"What!" Anna exclaimed, "Three days? Why? Why?" she asked with irritation.

"Hey, you're not so mad at me usually." Kate commented but Anna glared at her.

"Don't even ask why. So tell me the reason why I need to change shifts with you?" Anna asked her patiently.

"Because I have my father with me at the house. He came from the country just yesterday and he is sick. I need to take care of him in the nights. I promise that it will only be for a few days. Just until he is better." Kate pleaded and Anna sighed.

"Alright, I guess I can do it if that's the reason. What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he was having some back pain and now he is sick with fever too."

"Did you bring a doctor to see him?" Anna asked as she stepped back into her house.

"Of course. He gave him medication. We'll just have to wait." Kate sighed.

"Okay. Don't worry I will cover your shifts. Go now before you're late."

"Thank you so much, Anna." Kate waved at her as she walked out of her porch and into the street.

* * *

><p><em>Late that night…<em>

"Anna!" Rose called her just as she was ready to walk out of the pub.

Anna paused and turned tiredly to face the other woman.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen that lad that stays here?" Rose asked her and Anna frowned.

"Um…in room three?" at Rose's nod Anna shook her head, "I haven't seen Anthony since yesterday…Why? Is something wrong? Has he caused a problem?"

"No, it's just that he hasn't come back at all today. He left early in the morning and he hasn't been back." Rose explained.

"Oh. Has he paid? Where are his belongings?" Anna asked her and Rose shrugged.

"He has paid. That's not the problem. And his clothes are here. I was just wondering if he was alright. He's very polite."

"Yes, I know. I'll let you know if I see him." Anna offered and Rose nodded.

"Okay. Have a good rest." Rose waved at her and she waved back before she stepped out into the dark.

As she walked home she tried to ignore the small droplets of rain that were falling from the sky. She quickened her footsteps and looked around, half expecting to see the barber jumping out from a dark alley. But he didn't. In fact he hadn't showed up at all lately. She had to fight the urge to go and see if he was alright. She was sure he wouldn't appreciate the sentiment. She couldn't fathom the reason behind all his anger. He never asked her anything about her life and she didn't have it in her to promote the misfortune of her life. She didn't particularly like to talk about her past. Well, they at least had one thing in common! He didn't talk as well. The only thing that proved his hard life was his empty gaze and harsh exterior.

She shook herself out of her thoughts as she turned the corner to her street and headed for her porch.

Her quick footsteps gradually slowed down when she realized that two people were standing at her porch, just outside her front door. Anna squinted in order to see better and then gasped.

It was Anthony and he had a girl with him. Anthony looked merely anxious while the girl, who could have been mistaken for an angel, looked downright petrified.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, love." Anna said softly as she handed the girl a cup of steaming tea along with two cookies.<p>

"Thank you." The girl whispered gratefully as she took the cup and placed the plate of cookies on the table in front of her. Anna stepped back and watched as the girl took a sip from the cup and then lowered it down from her lips. Her hands were shaking and she was deathly pale.

"It's Johanna, right?" Anna asked her as she picked up her own cup and took a sip.

The girl nodded and looked up at Anna, "I am sorry for the inconvenience but-…"

"Don't mention it. It's nothing. Just eat something. Perhaps I could make you something…"

"No, please, do not trouble yourself. It is enough." Johanna quickly shook her head, causing her blond locks to fall into her face.

"I take it from your…clothes," Anna motioned to the men's clothing Johanna was wearing, "That you are in trouble? Or you were until Anthony found you."

"Yes. But I think I no longer am…" Johanna whispered as she took a bite of the cookie.

"Okay…Anthony's told me a lot about you. And he was right. You're lovely." Anna said and Johanna blushed.

"Thank you. You work at the pub he's been staying at?"

"Hmm. What happened tonight?" Anna asked her and the younger woman swallowed hard.

"I don't know if I should say much until Anthony returns…" she started.

"But…?" Anna encouraged.

"I was locked away by my taker. He…" Johanna's breath hitched and Anna frowned.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I want to. You're helping us." The blonde girl argued as she took a deep breath.

"Okay." Anna said softly.

"He took me when I was a baby. My parents…they were gone. Dead, he told me. So he raised me. A few months ago he started showing interest in me." Johanna stopped while Anna stared at her wide-eyed.

"Interest in you?" she echoed and the girl nodded.

"So, he proposed to me. I refused and…he didn't take it well. He got angry and he sent me away from the house. Meanwhile I had already met Anthony."

"Where did he send you?" Anna asked even though she was dreading the answer.

"Bedlam. He sent me to Bedlam." Johanna whispered as a tear fell from the corner of her eyes down to her porcelain cheek.

"Oh, my God. I am so sorry. How…how long did you stay there?" Anna asked with a gasp.

"A few weeks…I am not even sure how much time passed. I couldn't tell day from night. It was horrible." Johanna shook her head.

"But Anthony got you out…How?" Anna asked with confusion just as her sleepy dog managed to walk into the parlor. Blackie watched the two women with curiosity before he decided to lie down in the corner.

"He did. It wasn't his idea." Johanna said quietly, "He had a friend who helped him. Gave him the idea of coming into the asylum."

"Oh…" Anna trailed off before her eyes widened, "Friend?"

"Yes. A barber. Mr. Todd, I think." Johanna nodded her head as she wiped at her tear stained cheek.

"Sweeney Todd?" Anna asked her and Johanna nodded.

"Yes. And he let us stay in his shop for a while but then…then something happened..." Johanna trailed off.

"What?" Anna searched the girl's face.

"There was a man with blood…and I am not sure if he was Mr. Todd or someone else…I don't…" Johanna rubbed her forehead in confusion.

"it's okay. Let's just not talk about it anymore." Anna reached over and patted Johanna's hand, "Drink your tea. I am sure Anthony will take great care of you from now on." She smiled and Johanna gave a watery smile in return.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door. Anthony was there with a bag and a small smile.

"I am back, Miss. I have a carriage waiting outside." He said and Anna nodded.

"Okay…Does she need any clothes? I can give her one of my dresses." Anna said quietly but Anthony shook his head.

"No need, ma'am. Thank you so much." He shook his head as Johanna joined them at the door, looking a little bit better. Anthony reached for her hand and pulled her to his side as they backed away from the door.

"You're welcome…Anthony?" she called before they walked away. The young man let go of Johanna's hand and leaned close to Anna.

"Miss?"

"Did you see Mr. Todd tonight?" she asked and Anthony frowned.

"I did not see him at all tonight. No. Why?"

"Um…no reason. I was just curious. I wish you luck. To both of you." She said while shaking her head.

"Thank you. You too, ma'am." He smiled and Anna watched them as they walked away from her house and into the unknown.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard?" Anna heard Rose ask Josephine, the new girl, just a few feet away from the bar.<p>

"Hear what?" Josephine asked as she wiped her hands on her skirt.

"The pie shop down in Fleet Street has been closed for two days now." Rose said and Anna frowned.

"Really? Why?" Josephine gasped and Anna wanted to roll her eyes.

"No idea. Apparently they either left or decided to close it down."

Anna let their voices trail off as she focused on scrubbing the counter hard. The words floated around in her head repeatedly and she couldn't shake off the bad feeling in her gut. Rumors had been heard about the pie shop but no one knew what was true and what was not. Worry and depredation had been twisting her stomach into tight knots since that night Anthony had come to her house with Johanna. She was sure that something bad had happened that night. She was also certain that the barber had motives for helping the sailor and the girl.

One particular idea wouldn't get out of her head either; she was almost certain that the girl was Benjamin Barker's lost daughter.

The idea made her scoff but why else would he help Anthony and a girl he didn't even know? Of course she wasn't absolutely certain but she had her suspicions. After all Johanna was the name of the barber's daughter, wasn't it? That's what she remembered at least.

She let out a heavy sigh and slowly stopped scrubbing the counter. She threw the cloth away and wiped her hands in a cloth before she let her eyes wonder around the pub. Her head snapped to the left when she noticed someone sitting in the darkened booth that was usually occupied by Sweeney.

She slid from behind the bar and headed towards it. As she came closer, her heart almost stopped and her breath hitched.

There, sitting in the booth was none other that the barber himself. He had his jacket on and his hands were curled around each one of his knees. She tried to make eye contact with him but his gaze was focused on something invisible. It was like he was staring right through her. Anna dared to walk a little bit closer and quietly spoke his name.

"Sweeney?" she whispered but he only just blinked.

She stepped right next to him and her hands flew to cover her mouth, her fingers trying to stifle the horrified gasp that escaped her lips.

His face was ghostly pale but the edges of his face and his hairline were covered in bright, caked crimson; blood.

**End of chapter 15**

**Author's note: I know, I know! I am mean to just leave it here but I had to! Don't throw things at me just yet! **

**So, review, pretty please? Comments are just like money- or candy- for me but they are free! So please comment if you can and I'll try to update asap!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, my darlings! How are you? Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope you like it.**

**I want to thank: KarenK, Rose Red Ladybug, skycord1990, BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes, Makrciana, TinkerbellxO, AdaYuki, terrier2468, Zoek80, NikkiBee and Leyshla Gisel.**

**Thank you, guys! Your comments mean a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Anna realized that she could no longer stand there staring at the man. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention from the people around them and she knew that if she kept staring at the barber like that someone would notice and they would come looking for answers.

She shook her head quickly and walked closer, her hand outstretched towards Sweeney.

"You have to move." She whispered quietly but desperately. When the barber didn't respond but only blinked her eyes widened in panic.

"Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" she asked him as her fingers closed around his arm. When she had touched him she hadn't thought about his reaction because when he started and his eyes filled with anxiousness she gasped in shock. He snatched his arm away from her and snarled.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked him and he slowly blinked as if he had just realized that she was there and that it was her who had touched him. His form visibly relaxed although he still seemed horribly tense.

"A-Anna?" his voice was hoarse as his eyes suddenly lit up with recognition.

"Yes." She nodded and he blinked as he looked around him, "Are you alright?" she asked him once more.

"How…how did I get here?" he asked her with wide eyes as he reached up and rubbed his throat. It was then that she noticed more crimson stains on his fingers. It took her all the power she had not to visibly cringe at the sight of the blood.

"I don't know. Don't you remember?" she asked with a frown and he swallowed hard, "You have to come with me. Now." She said hastily as she reached over and tentatively touched him again. This time he didn't pull back and he let her tug him out of his seat.

Anna walked towards the kitchen and ignoring the funny looks they got from the cook and other girls, she pulled the barber into the small washroom. She shut the door and it loudly creaked as she did so.

"Sit." She pointed at a low wooden chair that was at the corner. He did and looked down at his hands.

"Will you tell me what happened? Why…" she faltered, "Why is there blood on you?" she managed to ask as she grabbed a cloth and soaked it with water.

"Blood?" he frowned as he looked at his hands, "I…"

"Is it yours?" she asked him as she kneeled down in front of him.

He merely shook his head at her.

"Then…whose is it?" she whispered and he pressed his lips tightly shut as his whole body started shaking.

"No one's." he got out from between gritted teeth.

"Liar." She accused and he looked away as she took both his hands and started wiping away all the evidence of blood from his fingers. He remained still and surprisingly enough he let her clean him.

"What happened?" she asked him after some time as she rinsed the cloth and brought it to his face.

"Nothing." He breathed emotionlessly as he shuddered at the coolness of the cloth against his skin.

"Why are you lying to me? Something happened and I know it. Everybody's been talking about the pie shop." Anna said angrily and he merely started breathing heavily. He heavily shook his head again and closed his eyes.

Anna's hand stilled against his cheek and she swallowed hard, "I know you helped the sailor." She started quietly, "Did...did something happen with the girl he had with him?"

At her words his eyes snapped open and he sharply stood up, knocking the chair to the ground as he did so. Anna jumped back in fright as he narrowed his eyes at her. Something in her expression must have bothered him because he looked away and shook his head. He rubbed his face forcefully before he slid his fingers in his hair and tugged harshly as he started pacing the small washroom.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly when she realized that her words enraged him for some reason.

Sweeney slid his hands away from his hair and brought them to his sides. He curled his fists tightly as he stopped pacing and panted for breath. Anna stood up and slowly approached him. At the moment she forgot about the blood staining him and she focused on his behavior. He looked furious, desperate…insane.

"I am not finished with your face." She tried to keep her voice soft but she couldn't keep the tremor out of it. She raised her hand to his face but he pulled back. She looked into his eyes and she saw them flash with an emotion that she couldn't identify. She reached for his face again and this time he didn't pull back. She placed the cloth on his forehead and rubbed at the blood there. It persisted and she realized with a racing heartbeat that it must have been on his skin for days. Ignoring that though she rubbed harder and when it was gone she rinsed the cloth and passed it over his currently closed eyelids. He exhaled loudly at the action and she saw him swallowing hard.

"Okay. We need to talk but first we have to leave." She said quietly and he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't speak so she just sighed and put the cloth away.

"Wait here. I'll…go get my things and we'll leave through the back door." She said as she walked out of the washroom. She leaned against the door for a moment before she took a deep breath and headed for the bar.

"Rose?" she called at the woman behind the bar.

"Hmm?"

"I have to go home a bit earlier. Will you be alright on your own for another hour?" Anna asked and the other woman regarded her carefully.

"I guess, I'll have to. Is something wrong?" Rose asked but Anna just shook her head.

"No. Thank you." She replied with a small smile before she turned to walk back. She collided with someone and looked up. A man frowned down at her with unfocused eyes and she cringed.

She sidestepped him and quickly headed to the washroom. The door was open and when she stepped in Sweeney wasn't there. Her eyes widened in panic and she looked around. She walked out towards the kitchen and out the door. She stepped outside in the dark and looked to her right. He was there, leaning against the wall with blank eyes. Her heart slowed down in relief and she walked over to him.

"Come on." She whispered as she took his hand and pulled him with her down the alley. He walked beside her in silence as her own thoughts consumed her.

What in God's name had happened to him? And more importantly what had happened to others if the blood on him was any indication of his actions. When he was angry he was out of control. And what if Johanna's guardian had followed them to the barber's? What if Todd had hurt him because Johanna was actually his child? And what about the baker? And the boy?

Anna shook her head. Why would he hurt the baker and Toby? They hadn't done anything to him. What _could_ they have possibly done to him?

"What day is it?" the barber's hoarse voice broke her from her morbid thoughts.

Anna blinked and looked up at him, "Um, Thursday." She answered and he blinked.

"Thursday." He repeated dully.

"Yes. Why?" she asked him as slipped her fingers around his horribly cold fingers and squeezed them, trying to warm them. Sweeney's hand flexed in her hold but he didn't pull it back. He didn't speak again and she looked forward once more. She noticed that even though her hand was warm, his own didn't absorb much of her heat; it was still cool to the touch.

Anna quickened her pace as they got closer to her house but when she pushed the porch door open he halted and gripped her hand tightly. She looked back at him with a frown.

"It's warmer inside. We'll light the fireplace." She told him softly and he stared at her. He slowly blinked and pursed his lips before he allowed her to pull him into the house. She quickly sat him down in the armchair closer to the fireplace and hurriedly lit up a fire. She removed her shawl and threw it over a chair before she walked over to him. She kneeled down and fingered the buttons of his jacket. When he didn't move but only looked down at her fingers, she popped the buttons open. As soon as she pushed the jacket aside she wished that she hadn't. His vest and shirt were matted with dried blood and she gasped. His hands suddenly seized hers and she looked up at him.

She swallowed thickly as he stared at her with wide eyes and a pained expression on his pale face.

"Take them off. I might have some of my grandfather's shirts somewhere." She said to him as she stood up and walked towards her mother's bedroom.

She took a few moments to compose herself before she opened the closet. She rummaged around until she finally found an old shirt. She walked back to the parlor and noticed with relief that he had removed his soiled clothes and didn't have any blood on his skin. She pulled the shirt over his head and he pushed his arms through the sleeves while she picked up his clothes. Without a thought she threw them into the fire and turned to him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked him while he stared at the flames.

"You shouldn't stand so close to the fire. Get back." He said gruffly as he looked at her briefly. Anna ignored his words but took a few steps away from the fireplace.

"Please? I deserve to know." She pleaded.

"Can't you guess?" he asked her monotonously.

"I can. But all my guesses are against you." She told him quietly and he sneered.

"Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him angrily.

"You know what it means. You knew, you suspected. Why did you take me in?" he asked her as he raised his eyes to her face. She felt her eyes stinging and she closed them briefly as she willed her body to stop shaking.

Suddenly, she didn't know who should she be afraid of more; him or herself?

"You know why." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sweeney pulled his eyes away from her and settled them on the blazing fire instead. They remained quiet for a few minutes until he broke the deathly silence with his emotionless words.

"You should not fear me, Anna." He murmured without taking his eyes off the fire, "You're probably the only person who can say that." He finished and she gaped at him.

She opened and closed her mouth several times but she could form no replies to his shocking statement. She blinked numerous times as one tear slipped from her eye before she decided it was best to leave him alone. It was no use in trying to talk to him when he was like that.

Without speaking she nodded and stormed out of the parlor and into her room. She slammed the door shut, alarming Blackie who was resting on her bed. Her lower lip quivered when she realized that the man she had feelings for was nothing but an empty shell of the man she had once known. She pushed away from the door and sat on the bed. Her dog immediately placed his head on her lap in silent comfort while she stared numbly at her lap.

**End of chapter 16**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please review before you leave. So many of you put this on alert and on favorites but you don't comment. I am just saying this because I love hearing your thoughts. It's exciting and encouraging for me.**

**On a different note, can anyone tell me from which movie are those last words Sweeney spoke to Anna in this chapter? Any guesses? The only clue I can give is that a very famous actor starred in it. :p**

**Oh, and I finally saw Hunger Games! I loved it! Have you seen it? What did you think of it?**

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, darlings! Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you like it.**

**An enormous hug of gratitude to: clarali, skycord1990, Kira Evangeline, XxTheMessengerxX, XxBlasphemyxX, KarenK, NikkiBee, terrier2468, Makrciana, Rose Red Ladybug, livicullen01, AdaYuki, Leyshla Gisel, Amelia V. Sparrow, Dionne dance, TinkerbellxO and MrsSeverusSnape97.**

**And congratulations to those who found the quote from the film. Yes, it is Troy with Brad Pitt. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Anna stirred and winced at the pain that shot up her spine at the movement. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned softly. She straightened in her chair and looked outside the window that was next to her. It was dawn and the sun had barely risen. She blinked sleepily and massaged her neck before memories from the night before flooded her mind.

She gasped and stood up from the chair. She straightened her skirt and looked at the door of her bedroom. It was closed shut and from what she could hear the house was quite. Her gaze fell on her dog that was asleep on her bed looking completely unperturbed and she sighed. He was lucky to sleep like that; like he had no worries in the world.

She quickly walked out of her room and looked down the hall; no movement. She bit her lip and headed for the parlor. She paused at the door but when she didn't hear anything she panicked. She entered the room and her eyes searched the space for the barber. A long breath escaped her when she found him curled in the armchair near the dying fire. He was asleep but a frown was present on his face.

Anna shook her head before she walked towards him. She picked up a blanket from the other chair and gently covered him with it. He stirred slightly and she held her breath but he only kept sleeping. As she moved away she wondered if it was the first time in days that he had managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh." Anna murmured as soon as she stepped into the parlor later that day and found Sweeney still sitting in the chair. He was awake though.<p>

"You're awake." She stated and the barber slowly raised his eyes to look at her.

His gaze traveled the length of her body before his dark eyes locked with hers.

"Where have you been?" he asked and she blinked.

"I had to go to work. I'm back early though." She replied and he looked away from her.

"Have you been sitting there all day?" she asked and he pursed his lips.

"Why? What else should I do?" he asked her gruffly and she sighed.

"I don't know. Eat? Drink something? Anyway, I am going to make dinner now." She said as she looked towards the kitchen.

When he looked at her blankly she raised her eyebrows at him, "You're welcome to join me." She said but he frowned and looked away while he fumbled with his fingers.

She waited for a few moments for him to make up his mind but when he didn't move from his seat she sighed again softly and walked away.

She had just started dinner when she heard his hesitant footsteps approaching from behind. She paused momentarily but when he didn't move again she continued with her work.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask him but she was afraid. She feared that the answers, if he was willing to give her any, wouldn't satisfy her. She suddenly realized that he knew what he was saying when he had asked her to stay away from him and his business. She suddenly realized what he meant. He wanted to protect her from him. But why? Why did she matter?

"You mind if I wash?" he suddenly spoke from directly behind her and she jumped.

"Um, okay. Of course. You'll need warm water-…"

"It's fine. I just want to clean." He muttered as he walked away and into the washroom.

Anna turned to stare at his retreating back and she bit the inside of her mouth hard in order not to object at his desire to wash with cold water. She watched him until she could no longer see him and then returned to her cooking.

She heard him moving around in the washroom and she could hear the water as it fell in her tub. She shook her head and groaned when she realized that there were no towels in the room for him to use. She quickly got two towels and softly knocked on the door.

"Uh, it's just me. I brought you towels." She called and there was a moment's silence before he responded.

"Come." He murmured and she hesitantly opened the door. He was standing by the tub and he had his shirt off. His hands were resting on his belt and she hurriedly placed the towels on the chair next to the tub before she stepped back.

As she walked out of the room in silence, the image of his pale hands remained in her mind. But then she recalled the crimson that there had been on them just a few hours ago and her breath hitched. She firmly shook her head and pressed her lips into a thin line before she loudly walked away from the washroom. It was only then that the barber resumed his actions in washing.

* * *

><p>Anna watched as Sweeney emptied the last bucket of warm water in the tub and placed it down on the ground.<p>

"Thank you. We could have done that for you too, you know." She said as she placed her hands on her braid and started undoing it.

He looked up at her and then he suddenly sneered.

"Why? You worried that your honored guest would catch a cold?" he was being sarcastic and it was better than not talking at all.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" she asked and he snorted.

"To believe what?" he almost growled.

"That there is someone who cares. I know it seems strange to someone like you-…"

"Someone like me?" he asked, cutting her off, "What does that mean, Anna? Who am I?" he demanded but she could already see the fury rising in his eyes.

"I know who you are." She said instead and his eyes narrowed.

"You know that I am a monster then? Have you finally realized it? Will it stop your daydreams?" he hissed and she flinched.

"I did not mean that. I only meant that you're lost. And what exactly do you mean by daydreams?" she asked angrily.

"I mean that stupid idea that has gotten into your head." He angrily tapped her temple with a cool finger.

She slapped his hand away, "What idea?"

"The idea, or better the delusion, that somewhere deep inside me there is still a part that resembles the person that I used to be." He spat.

"It's not a delusion and it's not stupid. It's just hope. Is hope so wrong?" she asked with confusion.

"Yes. It makes you weak when real life is hard." He snapped and she looked away, "Tell me something, Anna." He started as he stepped a bit closer to her, "Who in their right mind would let someone like me into their house?" he asked her and his eyes were accusing.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I should have just ignored you? Are you suggesting that I should have left you out in the street? Would you do that if it was me in your place?"

"You don't even have the slightest amount of self-preservation, have you?" he asked her angrily, spitting out the words as if they were an insult.

Anna was surprised by his words and it must have shown on her face because he turned on his heel and walked out of the washroom, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Anna stared at the closed door before she blinked and shook her head.

What did he mean by that? Did he object in her decision to let him stay with her. Did he not wish to stay?

"Am I ever going to get a clear answer with you?" she whispered as she turned around and started undressing for her bath.

* * *

><p>Anna snuggled deeper into the warm water with a small smile on her face. She crossed her arms across her belly and let the water reach her neck. She had been sitting there for a long time and her eyelids were currently too heavy for her to open. It was surprising that the water was still relatively warm after all that time but she was glad. She let her head fall a little to the side as she started drifting off to sleep. Her brow furrowed slightly as an obnoxious tapping sound disturbed her peace and she decided to ignore it and shut it out.<p>

As she was falling further and further to sleep she realized with a start that there was something pressing onto her lungs and throat, making it impossible for her to breath. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she gasped when she realized that she was under the water. The gasp that escaped her left her lips parted and she panicked when water flooded her mouth and senses. Her hands struggled to find anchor at the edges of the tub and just as she was ready to pull herself up she felt a rough hand on her hair. Fingers threaded through her wet locks and the hand gripping her pulled her head rather forcefully out of the water. She gasped and coughed just as another hand gripped her arm and hauled her out of the water.

"What the fuck are you doing, Anna?" Sweeney shook her as he held her and she forced her eyes to open.

"I'm-…"

"Tell me you're not that stupid!" he snarled as he pulled her out of the tub by wrapping an arm around her naked waist.

"Stupid? I was just relaxing." She said as she coughed again and flushed bright red at her nakedness.

"By drowning yourself?" he demanded furiously and she frowned.

"I wasn't drowning myself. I was relaxing and then…I fell asleep." She said as she scrambled around for a towel. He made the job difficult by maintaining the grip on her arm.

"You fell asleep." He suddenly let go of her as his mouth twisted in derision, "In the damn tub." He repeated and she nodded as she wrapped the towel around her and flushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She mumbled and he chuckled darkly.

"Scare me? Oh, it's going to take a lot to scare me, pet. I simply didn't believe that you were stupid enough to fall asleep in a tub filled to the brim with water." He commented dryly.

"I am not stupid!"

"Fine. You're not." He consented sardonically before his eyes traveled up and down her body. She watched as his posture stiffened and his hands curled into fists as he stared at the exposed skin of her legs.

"Just…" she started as she tugged at the hem of the towel that reached just above her knees, "I'll get dressed and then we can eat." She said and his eyes snapped up to hers.

"You can eat alone. I am not hungry." He muttered before he turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Out." His reply was clipped as he slammed the front door shut.

Anna remained there staring at the door before she looked down at her feet.

Sweeney Todd was mad, mean, and angry but he was also a liar. She had scared him alright. The crazed, frantic look in his eyes as he had pulled her out of the water had been proof enough.

As Anna headed for her room to get dressed, she let a small smile form on her lips at the realization.

**End of chapter 17**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! I would greatly appreciate it if you took some of your time to review!**

**Until next time!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! Thank you so much for all your support and I wish to give an enormous thank you hug to: Makrciana, fallenangelrocker91, terrier2468, Avi, Rose Red Ladybug, NikkiBee, KarenK, Zoek80, livicullen01, Leyshla Gisel, AdaYuki, TinkerbellxO and sullsinger. You are all wonderful! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd…_Obviously_…Like Snape would say…:p**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Anna was sitting near the fireplace with a cup of tea in her hand when he stormed right back inside. He slammed the door but she didn't even flinch since she was not expecting anything better from him. She heard him wrestling in the hall with what sounded like his boots before he threw them unceremoniously to the side. She heard the rustle of clothing and then he appeared in the parlor; wet.

"You're back early." She commented quietly and he looked at her with a scowl.

"It's raining." He stated laconically before he proceeded to run a hand through his soaked locks.

"Hmm. I didn't know that rain could ever deter you in the slightest." She replied and he paused to glare at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he almost hissed and she shrugged.

"I mean that you always do what you want and I am surprised that a little rain couldn't keep you away from me. And you took my key." She said as she looked up at him.

Her words made him freeze and he slowly lowered his hand from his hair to stare at her with wide, blazing eyes.

"I didn't leave to get away from you. I needed to get away from my thoughts. And when I'm around you my thoughts and these…stirrings seem to have every intention of _smothering_ me." He said, his lips barely moving as he spoke and she gasped inaudibly. Her fingers tightened around her cup and as she opened her mouth to speak he cut her off.

"Not even a cataclysm could keep me away from you." He scoffed and she blinked numerous times before she stood up.

At her abrupt movement he flinched and stepped back. They locked eyes for a few moments before his face contorted with some unknown emotion and he turned on his heel to walk out of the room.

"Um…tea?" she called but the slam of door was the only reply she got.

Tentatively she walked to the hall and noticed that he had locked himself in her mother's room; the one she barely used herself.

She bit her lip because for some reason it didn't bother her and she looked at Blackie who was already up and sniffing the door that separated the barber from them.

"Come, boy." She murmured as she patted his head and quickly arranged Sweeney's boots near the door.

With a last look at the shut door she and Blackie walked inside her room. She left the door ajar.

* * *

><p>The next morning when she got ready for work she heard moving around in the kitchen. She waited for a few minutes and when everything went quiet again she pushed her door open. She tiptoed to the parlor and looked inside. She saw him sitting near the fireplace with his elbows on his knees and with her dog perched next to his feet. She frowned at that and shook her head before she decided it was safe to walk further in. She paused a few feet away and leaned slightly forward. Her brow furrowed when she saw him staring at his hand or better something that he held in his hand. She dared to get even closer until she was leaning over him from behind. Her eyes narrowed in order to see better and when she did see she swallowed hard and paused. The image itself was breathtaking for her to watch and even though she felt an unfamiliar pang of jealousy she forced herself to smile a little at the sight.<p>

"It's a little bit wet. You should let it dry." She told him softly and his shoulders immediately tensed while his entire body jerked at her voice.

Both of his hands flexed and they closed over the photograph, concealing it from her view.

"It doesn't matter. It's already ruined." He replied hoarsely and she shook her head.

"It's not." She argued as she walked around the chair so she was standing in front of him, "You should leave it by the fire."

"It's ruined, Anna." He hissed as he looked up at her angrily.

"It is not. But I am guessing that if you had left it inside your soaked jacket a moment longer it would have been." She scoffed.

"It's done." He repeated again and she sighed.

"Oh for God's sake!" she leaned down and pried his hands away from the picture. He growled and stood up suddenly almost knocking her over towards the fireplace in the process. Anna gasped and tried to catch herself but before she could hit the ground _and_ the fire, a strong hand shot out and gripped her arm tightly. She yelped as she steadied herself and she clutched the soaked photograph in her hands as her eyes opened and gazed into Sweeney's darker ones.

"I am wondering whether you are too clumsy or too stupid." He snarled as he let go of her and snatched the picture of his family from her shaky hand. He straightened it with vicious tugs and placed it near the fireplace. When he was done he turned abruptly towards her and sneered at her.

"Satisfied, you idiotic nit?" he almost growled furiously and her eyes narrowed.

"I don't appreciate the sentiment." She stated and he snorted.

"Sentiment?"

"The resentment." She snapped and he turned away from her.

"It's not resentment-…"

"Oh, isn't it? What is it then?" she asked and when he remained silent she felt angry and bitter tears welling in her eyes. She waited for a few more seconds before she sighed and started backing away.

When she was just crossing the threshold he spoke.

"Where are you going?" he asked with just a hint of surprise but she didn't stop.

"To work." She replied as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When she returned home late that evening she was exhausted. Her sour mood hadn't improved as the day had passed and she had taken all her anger out at work. She wouldn't be surprised if some of the customers didn't come back. Some of the girls had shot her curious looks but she had ignored them along with the fact that she couldn't talk to anyone because of the simple fact that they couldn't understand.<p>

As she closed her front door she saw that the house was dark and she sighed. She double locked the door and slowly headed towards her room. As she arrived at her mother's room she faltered and hesitated to pass by because the door was open. She could hear breathing from the other side of the wall and she wondered if the barber was asleep or just angry still. She took a deep breath before she proceeded to walk down the hall. She didn't make it far because two arms snaked around her waist and hauled her from the hall and into the room.

Anna yelped as she was crushed against a hard chest and a hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"Shh, hush." Sweeney's voice murmured in her ear as his cool hand slowly but surely released her mouth to simply finger her lips, "You're late." He breathed as his arm tightened around her waist in an effort to pull her closer.

"You scared me." She whispered breathless.

"That scared you?" he asked and disbelief laced his tone as his hands settled on her hips, "You're a strange one, my pet. A strange one indeed." He murmured and with a push she was propelled forward towards the bed.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she asked with a gasp as she steadied herself on the bed by grabbing the covers; the untouched and unwrinkled covers. Had he not slept at all?

"You should appreciate the darkness." He said from somewhere behind her and she frowned in the dark, "You can't see ugliness in the dark, can you, Anna?" he questioned as his body pressed behind hers and his hands came to rest on the covers next to hers.

She froze when his fingers brushed against her skin and her breath hitched as his nose nuzzled the skin on the side of her neck. He moaned as he inhaled her scent and his hands fully covered her fingers and squeezed.

"But I can still see you." He breathed in her ear as his tongue flicked out to touch her lobe. She shivered and her eyes drifted closed as his lips found the skin of her neck. He groaned and he parted his mouth to suck on the sensitive skin while she gasped for breath. His hands released hers and settled onto her sides before they started traveling towards her breasts. As soon as his hands reached their goal she bucked under him and that brought his hips flush with her backside.

"Resentment, you said?" he whispered hoarsely against her skin as his hands touched and kneaded her breasts before they proceeded to grab her hips, "I'll show you resentment." He hissed as he pulled her hips back against him and groaned.

"What else?" she asked and he gripped her brutally in retaliation, "Even now you show it." She gasped and he growled before he pushed her none too gently to the bed.

"Resentment?" he repeated as he crawled into the bed behind her and gripped her hips again roughly, "How about fucking lust?" he snarled as he pushed up her heavy skirt and ripped away her undergarments.

Anna wriggled under him and tried to turn but he was having none of it, "Stop." She whispered as he grasped her arm and turned her around. Once she was flat on her back he lowered himself on top of her. His eyes locked with hers as he parted her legs with his knee and secured her under him by slipping between her thighs.

"How about need? Do you ever feel like that for me?" he asked her angrily as he threaded a hand in her already tangled hair and tugged to get her attention, "Hmm?" her eyes found his and she frowned.

"As far as I know, I am the only one who is weak. I am always coming back, am I not?" he asked her as his lips brushed against hers but never made full contact.

"It's sick." He breathed as his parted mouth touched her jaw and trailed down her throat while his free hand squeezed her thigh, "I feel disgusting when I touch you." He whispered and Anna's hands curled around the covers in defeat.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because you'll never know what I think about you. You'll never know the thoughts running through my head right now."

"Then tell me." She pleaded and he pulled back to look at her.

"I can't." he grimaced as if in pain and his hands tightened their hold on her.

"Please." She whispered and his eyes from tormented turned angry.

"Never." He hissed at her as he curled his fingers around her throat, "Never beg in my presence. Do you understand me?" he husked with livid eyes and she stared at him with wide eyes. Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips and his thumb followed to rub her lower lip, his hand letting go of her neck in the process. He groaned low in his throat and he leaned slowly down towards her panting lips. Her eyes widened at his approach and when she felt his lips against hers she sighed and her heart seemed to pause for a few seconds inside her chest. Her hands flew to his hair to keep him close and she kissed him back while he whimpered in anguish. The sound brought a painful pang in her chest and she tightened her hold on his hair. His tongue brushed along her lower lip but when her own tongue reciprocated he pulled back altogether and completely let go of her.

Anna's eyes snapped open at his retreat and she watched with wide, shocked eyes as he scrambled to get out of the bed. Before she had the chance to sit up he had already slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Anna groaned at the loud bark that assaulted her ears and turned onto her stomach. Her dog however was persistent and she sighed sleepily.<p>

"What is it?" she asked him as she turned and sat up. As she looked around she realized that she wasn't in her room and everything from the previous night came back to her. She hurriedly got out of bed and patted Blackie's head.

"Hush, boy. My head's already throbbing and I am sure he won't appreciate your loud barks as well." She told him quietly as she stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. When she found it empty she frowned. She looked into her room but it was empty as well. She knocked on the door of the washroom but it was empty too.

As she turned to walk to the parlor panic started creeping up on her in slow but steady waves. By the time she saw the hasty note on the small table, her heart was beating loudly in her ears. She picked up the piece of paper and her heart lurched inside her ribcage.

_I'm sorry. I won't come back._

_B.B_

Anna stared at the note, reread it at least twenty times and stared at it for at least half an hour because she couldn't stop looking at the initials.

B. B.

Benjamin Barker.

Not Sweeney Todd.

**End of chapter 18**

**Author's note: Ahem…Still here? Good. Please don't attack me! Just review and tell me what you think! And no, this isn't the end.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Good afternoon, darlings! Or good morning according to where you are.**

**I want to thank the following people for their lovely and encouraging comments: Rose Red Ladybug, Cordelia123456, gypsyrose, AdaYuki, skycord1990, Amelia V. Sparrow, KarenL, CCLikesPie, TinkerbellxO, NikkiBee, Leyshla Gisel, Signora Ted and sullsinger.**

**Also I have put up a poll in my profile, concerning my stories so please if you have time, and want to, vote so that I can have a result. Thank you in advance.**

**Furthermore one reviewer asked me for a direct link to my LiveJournal account so here it is: http/ / .com I hope it works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd. Sadly…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"Anna?" Kate's voice caused her eyelids to flicker and she frowned.

"Are you in there?" Kate's voice came again and Anna's eyes snapped open with a start. She sat up in the armchair and looked at the hall. Blackie came over to her and barked as if to remind her that she needed to answer; that she had to snap out of it.

"Anna!"

Gingerly, she stood up and walked barefoot to the door. She unlocked it and opened it with a small smile.

"Hello."

"Where the hell have you been? I've been knocking for ages!" Kate scolded her but paused when he saw her, "Are you alright?" she asked more softly and Anna blinked.

"I am fine. I was just going to get ready for work." She lied as she opened the door fully to let her in.

"Are you coming in?"

"Um…I have to run to the market for groceries." Kate said as she still studied her friend cautiously.

"We'll walk together then. I just need to put on my shoes. Wait for me?" she said as she started backing away towards her bedroom.

"Alright. Are you sure you're alright? You look pale." Kate called and Anna snorted.

"Oh, really? I am always pale!" she called back.

"Okay, so I guess you're paler than usual." She paused, "Have you been sleeping?"

"I have." Anna answered as she pulled on her shoes.

_A little too much these last couple of days._ Her inner voice reminded her but she ignored it.

"Maybe you should see a doctor? You seem tired."

"I am fine." She insisted as she walked out of her room with her keys ad shawl in hand.

"You know that if something's wrong you can tell me right?" Kate said to her softly.

Anna locked the door and turned to her, "I know. I am fine, really. Don't worry, I get enough of sleep." She patted Kate's arm as they headed out of the porch.

"Fine…" Kate mumbled as they walked down the street, "So how have you been? I haven't seen you for a while. That's why I came to see you."

"I've been…well. Quiet." Anna murmured as she tightened the shawl around her shoulders.

"How's work been?"

"Good. It's so much better in the mornings. I feel bad for you." She chuckled but it was hollow even to her own ears.

"Nah, I'm fine. I need the mornings free so I can look after my father anyway."

"Oh, right. How is he?"

"Better. But he hasn't left for the country yet."

"Hmm…I hope he recovers quickly."

"Thank you. So, anything interesting going on lately with…?"

"With who?" Anna frowned.

"That man you told me that-…"

"Nothing's happened. It's done." Anna cut her off and Kate frowned.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"I mean that is over. Finished." Anna said briskly.

"Really? Why?"

"Because."

"But-…"

"He left, Kate." Anna cut her off with a sigh, "He left so that's it. Can we please stop talking about it?"

Kate gazed at her in silence before she nodded her head, "Okay. I'm sorry that I mentioned it." She started backing away towards the market, "I guess I'll see you later." She muttered before she walked away.

Anna stared at her back as she walked down the street before she sighed. Guilt clawed its way into the pit of her stomach but the damage was already done. At least now Kate would know that she was not such a good company at the moment and she would leave her alone. She wanted to be alone anyway.

* * *

><p>It was late and she couldn't even remember when she had changed direction but she suddenly found herself in front of the deserted pie shop. Her feet stopped just across the street and her gaze travelled up and down the dark construction of the previously cheery establishment. The chimney was no longer smoky and the windows were tightly shut.<p>

Her eyes focused on the windows, looking for any movement but she knew that no matter how hard she looked she would see nothing. She had the urge to go and check if the door was open but when she recalled the haunted gaze of the barber she stilled and dug her feet hard in the ground to stop herself from moving. She blinked back the tears and shook her head. Her traitorous eyes failed to obey her mind because they suddenly snapped up towards the barbershop. She stared at it hard and took a step forward but stilled her body once again.

She took her eyes away from the staircase and lifted a hand to dry her cheek. She looked up and down the street as a swift breeze blew her hair away from her face. She looked at her feet and when she looked up again she froze.

There, on the other side of the street, in front of the pie shop was _him_. Her breath got caught in her throat as she watched him standing there. He had one foot on the pavement and the other one down on the street as if ready to pounce. Her fingers tightened their hold on the fabric of her shawl as their eyes locked. His eyes narrowed and she felt her heartbeat quicken in dread when she detected disapproval in his gaze. Funny, because for a moment she thought that his eyes had been taking her in greedily but she was obviously mistaken. Even from the distance that separated them she could see the way his lips thinned into a hard line and the way his jaw clenched.

She almost flinched at the look on his face and she averted her eyes from his furious, burning gaze. Her gaze traveled the length of his body and she noticed that he had a bag across his back. She raised her eyes to his again in confusion but he simply shook his head and pulled both of his feet on the pavement again. He took a step back and it took all she had to not just move forward towards him. For once her body obeyed and she didn't move to go to him. It was obvious that that was what he wanted anyway; for her to stay away.

She watched as his fists clenched on either side of his body and she realized that he was mouthing something to her.

She only understood the word _don't_ and she inhaled sharply as she watched him pulling further away. With every step he took he was lengthening their distance but she didn't move from her position.

Only when he turned his back on her and started walking hurriedly down the street did she heave a dry sob and placed a hand over her mouth to silence it.

Once he was completely gone from her sight, she turned and headed back towards her house with her feet barely carrying her weight.

* * *

><p><em>Two months later…<em>

Anna wiped the sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her dress as she sat back and looked at the ground in front of her. She threw the shovel to the side and collapsed onto the dirt of her small garden.

"Anna?"

Kate's voice floated in the air around her ears and she blinked.

"Back here!" she called as she tried to stand up.

"There you are!" Kate chuckled but stopped short when she saw the pile of soil in front of Anna's feet.

"Oh my God! What happened?" she asked with a gasp and Anna took a deep breath.

"Blackie…he died." She replied in a scratchy voice, "I had to put him back here."

"I am so sorry! He was fine two days ago."

"Yes, well he is fine no longer. Apparently I've been so self-absorbed that I didn't notice my dog deteriorating." Anna said as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"You are not self-absorbed. He was just old." Kate said as she walked over and hugged her, "I'll get you a new puppy."

"I don't want one." Anna shook her head as she pulled away from Kate and started picking out flowers from her plants.

"Why ever not? You're so lonely here." Kate whined.

"Because I don't want to get attached with anything. With anyone again." Anna snapped as she cut a daisy and looked at it with a frown.

"Well that's just ridiculous." Kate commented and Anna turned to look at her.

"Is it? Why is it ridiculous, Kate?"

"Because what you're saying is completely impossible. We get attached with everything every day. A favorite book, a favorite pillow, a friend that we talk, a person we can't have-…"

"Okay, I know where you're going with this but I just want to let you know that I am not talking about that. Ever." She cut he off and Kate groaned.

"I was simply listing examples, love. I meant nothing by it." Kate said apologetically and Anna sighed as she leaned down and placed the flowers on top of Blackie's grave.

"I know…Just don't mind me, alright? I am not…Obviously, I am not handling this well." She murmured as she stared at the ground.

"I know that. That's why I came by to see you. I have people coming over tonight." Kate smiled.

"I thought you were working tonight." Anna frowned as she brushed dirt from her skirt.

"Nope. I need to do some shopping but I don't have the time to go everywhere." Kate batted her eyelashes beseechingly.

"You want me to shop for you." Anna stated.

"Yes! Plus, you're invited!"

"I will get you your things but I don't think that I am ready for any social gatherings."

"Oh come on, please. It's just my three cousins and my parents. They're coming from the country."

"Kate…"

"Please." She pressed on and Anna sighed, "It will take your mind off things."

"Fine. Don't blame me if I am not a good company though."

"I promise! Now, I am going to the market to get vegetables but since my father can't eat heavy food I am making a soup." Kate mumbled as she took out her shopping list.

"Soup?" Anna asked her incredulously as she tried to get over the fact that Kate's presence _did_ take her mind off things.

"Fish soup for him and fried fish for my cousins and mother. Nice, huh?"

"I don't like fish." Anna stated and she watched Kate's cheeks flush in anger and irritation.

"I'll have salad. You can eat that."

Anna smiled despite herself, "Fine. So, what's my job?"

"The fish."

"You're not serious." She said and Kate smiled, "you want me to go down to the docks for fish?"

"It's the only place with fresh ones." Kate shrugged as she pulled money from her pocket, "Here. Be at my house by three."

She was gone a moment later while Anna seethed on her way inside the house.

* * *

><p>It was already twelve by the time she arrived at the docks. It had been a while since she had seen the sea and she took a deep breath as she watched the men working. Fishermen where flourishing their goods to passing by people and she couldn't help but smile at the simplicity of their actions as they chatted with customers.<p>

Once she had bought what she needed she took her time in walking around, gazing at workers as they loaded and unloaded carts from the ships.

She used to bring her dog for walks by the docks when he was younger and stronger but lately they had limited their walks and she always chose the park instead.

_A shame really_. She thought as she gazed past a ship towards the horizon.

She took a deep breath and she would have turned away if something hadn't caught her eye. A boy, no older that eleven, jumped from the ship and started unloading the cargo with his small hands. A frown formed on her face as she watched and she was ready to head over to him when a hand came down on the child's shoulder to stop him. Anna focused on the hand and she frowned more deeply. The hand pushed the boy away from the heavy carts and tossed him an apple instead. The boy caught it and blinked. The action brought the smile back to her face because the child's face lit up at the sight of the food.

Slowly she raised her eyes, curious to see who the man was but he had already turned his back to her; his very scarred but strong back. She watched as his muscles flexed with every pull of his arms and she forced her eyes to move upwards. She encountered a wild mass of hair and the sight caused her to freeze.

She knew those locks. She had never seen him bare but she knew that hair better than anyone. She took a step forward just as the man turned with his arms full and she was suddenly breathless at the sight in front of her.

Sweeney Todd or Benjamin Barker, she didn't know who he was anymore, stood just a few feet away from her; working at the docks. Her eyes burned because she forced them to remain on him for too long without blinking and her hands started sweating.

He was there, right in front of her and he hadn't seen her. She took in the sight of him and the realization that he was there made her dizzy. She shook her head just to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating but he was still there, pulling cart after cart out of the ship along with two other men. She tentatively took a few steps back as he turned and reached to the ground for his shirt. She watched as he pulled it over his head and wiped his brow with his sleeve before he proceeded to sit down next to the boy with his eyes focused on the water in front of him.

Anna swallowed hard at the onslaught of feelings his presence brought back to her and started backing away from the scene until she was safely on the road towards Kate's house.

**End of chapter 19**

**Author's note: Yes, I know I am sooo mean for leaving you like this but I at least brought him back somehow, right? So, please review because I am so thrilled every time I get feedback from you! Pretty please? I know people are reading this so I would love to know your thoughts!**

**And don't forget to vote for my poll!**

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, my dears! Welcome back.**

**I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: Zoek80, livicullen01, NikkiBee, Makrciana, skycord1990, Leyshla Gisel, sullsinger, AdaYuki and TinkerbellxO.**

**Thank you so much! You are the reason I am writing this!**

**On a different note, please know that I will be posting the prologue of my new POTC story today. The ones interested keep and eye for it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

It was the third time she had come there. The third time she watched him from afar without showing herself and the third time that she had to bite her lip in order not to talk to him, shout at him for disappearing like that from her life. What made him think that a bloody note was sufficient enough? How could he ever think that all she deserved was a bloody note? Didn't she at least deserve a goodbye? She had done everything for him and she had never questioned him. She had never asked him whose blood it had been on his clothes that night even if the thought of him hurting someone terrified her and gave her nightmares. And now she found him by chance working at the docks and acting like she had never existed.

She knew that what she was doing was not right. It was degrading and stupid of her to return there every Thursday for the mere purpose of seeing him; seeing him existing without her while she wasn't able to forget him. She didn't know if he worked there any other day so she only came on that day only.

As she watched him, she noticed that he was completely focused on his work and that he answered the questions of his fellow workers with short replies or a simple nod of his head. He was always serious and gruff and he hadn't broken into a smile; not once. The boy she had seen the first time was with him every time and it was astonishing to watch that he held no ill will against him. In fact he made sure to keep the lad by his side while he worked. Why she didn't know. The only thing she knew was that she was jealous of a child because he received even a minute amount of attention from the former barber. It was pathetic of her and as she stepped back to walk away she vowed to never come back again. Of course that could be an easy promise to break. She was certain of it.

* * *

><p><em>A month later…<em>

He wasn't there. It was the first time after three weeks that her urge to see him won over her better judgement and he was not there. The other men that usually worked with them and the boy were there but he wasn't. Her eyes searched around for any sign of him and when she didn't see him she sighed and looked at her feet.

After a few moments two small feet appeared in her vision and she blinked as she raised her eyes to look at the child in front of her.

"Hello." She stuttered as she looked around her nervously. The boy blinked up at her before his face broke into a smile.

"I've seen you before, Miss." He stated as he took a bite from his almost dry piece of bread.

"Oh." Anna was shocked by that. He had seen her? Did that mean that Sweeney had seen her too?

"It's been a while since you've been here. Are you here to see Mr. B?" he asked and Anna's eyes widened.

"I am sorry? Mr. B?" she asked him shakily and the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"I've seen you looking at him but I never told him because he doesn't like to be stared at…Why were you staring at him?" he asked her with his very natural, childish curiosity.

"Um…I used to know him…Uh, what's your name?" she asked him softly and the child beamed at her.

"Jack."

"Jack…has…Mr. B, been working here for long?" she asked him and the boy thought over it.

"Yes. For a few months." He nodded.

"I see…And do you like him?" Anna ventured.

"Yes. He's quiet. I like it. In my house they're always yelling." Jack answered simply and she nodded.

"Where is he today?"

"He's not here. He got sick but he'll be back next week." Jack answered and Anna started looking through her purse for the small bag of toffees she had bought earlier. She handed it to the boy who took it with wide eyes.

"Will you do me a favor, Jack?" she asked him quietly and he nodded.

"Can you tell me where he lives? I won't tell you told me, I swear." She smiled at the child.

"Is this why you gave me the sweets?" he asked her suspiciously and she shook her head in denial.

"No. I would have given them to you anyway."

The child remained quiet for a while before he nodded, "He's staying in that inn." He pointed towards the end of the docks and Anna followed his finger and squinted.

"Brown's Inn?" she questioned and Jack nodded as he slipped his hand in the bag of sweets and started nibbling happily on one.

"Thank you." She told the boy gratefully before she straightened her posture and smiled down at him.

"You're welcome!" he exclaimed before he walked back towards the other men who were busy looking at her and whispering to each other.

* * *

><p>As she stepped into the inn she was assaulted by the stale smell of ale. She winced at the scent but it didn't stop her from walking towards the counter. The woman behind it was busy reading a newspaper and didn't notice her. Anna placed her hand on the counter and when the woman didn't acknowledge her she spoke.<p>

"Excuse me?" she said and the woman looked up.

"Yes?"

"Um…I was wondering if a man with the name Todd is living here. In one of your rooms." Anna asked slowly and the owner looked her up and down before she scowled.

"We're not allowing wenches in this establishment, Miss. And no, there is no one here with that name." the woman said angrily before she got back to her paper.

Anna's anger flared and she slapped her hand hard against the wooden counter.

"Excuse me? I am not a whore, Madam. I am simply looking for someone." She said in a loud voice and the woman looked at her with a sigh.

"Fine. But there's no one with that name here." Se repeated and Anna took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Barker then?" she asked again, "Benjamin Barker." She clarified and the woman looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes. We do have a Mr. Barker here." She agreed, "Room four." She pointed upstairs as she looked at Anna up and down in a speculative manner.

"Thank you." Anna said crisply as she walked up the stairs, gathering her courage as she did so.

Her feet brought her slowly in front of the door of room four and she paused. She raised her hand and knocked on it once and then waited. She heard the distinct sound of footsteps and then the door opened. Anna came face to face with the barber and he froze at the sight of her. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes red and it was obvious that he was sick. His eyes widened and a scowl formed on his face as he regarded her coldly.

"How the hell did you find me?" he asked her hoarsely and she swallowed hard.

"That doesn't matter." She shook her head and his eyes narrowed.

"It matters to me. How. Did. You. Find. Me." He enunciated every word but she held her ground.

"I saw you at the docks." She answered simply.

"Of course you did. What's the matter, Anna? Did you miss me that much?" he asked her bitterly and she shook her head.

"You're unbelievable. I helped you and I let you stay in my house. I cared for you and you just leave! You didn't even tell me that you were _planning_ to leave. You left me a note. A bloody note? Is that all I deserve? A short, hasty note?" the words flew out of her mouth in a hurry and he seemed to be surprised by her bitterness.

"I did what I had to do." He answered simply as he let out a small cough.

"And what does that entail exactly? You told me that you couldn't stay away from me and I believed you. Do you remember your words? Was that a lie?" she asked angrily as she took a step towards him, causing him to step back. He shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when another cough cut him off. He pressed a handkerchief to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. That one cough turned into a series of longer ones until he could barely stand.

Anna's eyes widened as she watched him having trouble breathing and she touched his arm before she led him into a chair. He sat down and reached for the glass of water that was on the small table in front of him. He took a sip and after a few deep breaths the coughing stopped. He swallowed several times until he looked up at her worried face.

"You shouldn't be here." He told her as he looked away from her.

"You're sick. Have you seen a doctor?" she asked him instead, trying to prolong what she knew was coming.

"Anna-…" he closed his eyes wearily.

"You want me to call someone?"

"Anna, stop-…"

"I know a doctor and I can-…"

"Anna, stop it!" he barked suddenly as he stood up, "I don't want you here. Is that so difficult for you to understand? I want you to go. Go. Go back home. Go back to your life and to your dog. Don't come back here. I'm fine. I will be fine. But you need to leave. Now. You don't belong here. With me. Can't you see that?" He said to her as his breaths escaped him in a heavy pattern of angry pants.

Anna stared at him and she bit her tongue, trying to keep the sting out of her eyes long enough to say the next words.

"My dog's dead, Mr. Barker. And I swear that's just exactly what you will be to me from now on. I apologize for bothering you." She spoke quietly before she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Not even pausing for a moment, she walked down the hallway in a hurry. She headed for the stairs but not before noticing that the door she had just slammed opened behind her and a pair of eyes followed her on her way out.

**End of chapter 20**

**Author's note: I know it's short but it had to be. So, you liked it? Hated it? Please leave me a review! It makes me happy to know your thoughts!**

**Xxx Lina :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I hope you had a nice week.**

**I want to thank my reviewers: livicullen01, Rose Red Ladybug, AdaYuki, KarenK, skycord1990, TinkerbellxO, Dionne dance, Leyshla Gisel and terrier2468. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Anna's head was throbbing as she stood up from her bed and looked at the clock. It was after twelve already and she felt as if she had just gone to bed. She walked out of her bedroom and headed for the washroom. Once she was inside she reached for the cabinet in the corner. She opened it and extracted a ribbon to pull up her hair. As soon as she was done she tied her robe around her waist tightly and splashed her face with cold water. She looked at the small mirror and grimaced at the image she made. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin paler than usual.

She sighed and leaned her head against the mirror. She had to stop thinking about him and his attitude. If he wanted nothing to do with her then she couldn't force him to do something he didn't want. He had chosen to walk away from her without explaining why and she had to respect his wish. Perhaps living the way he did helped him to redeem himself. The thing that she had to achieve was to live without him; and she would no matter how much it hurt her. It was a grave mistake to tie her heart to him. Because he didn't have a heart to give back; he had already given it to someone else.

Taking a deep breath she walked out of the washroom but she paused at the hall when there was a knock on her front door. She closed her eyes tightly and she turned to walk towards her room, deciding to ignore it. When she was at the threshold of her room the knock returned along with a small bark. She froze and her eyes widened as she turned towards the front door again. She frowned and with hesitant footsteps she went to unlock the door.

As she opened it and saw who it was her heart climbed up her throat in shock but she tried to keep her expression neutral. She opened the door fully and looked at him questionably.

"So who is it now? Todd or Barker?" She asked the former barber and his lips thinned into a line as he stood there with his hands crossed over his chest in a protective posture.

"For the sake of my…bloody safety, it's Barker." He replied hoarsely before he coughed a little.

Anna's eyes shifted from his face, even though all she wanted to do was look at him, and went to his arms.

"Something just moved." She told him and he looked down at his arms before he pulled back the lapel of his worn jacket.

"Oh, yes. This." He said quietly as a tiny puppy head peeked from behind his jacket and his little brown eyes zeroed on Anna.

Anna stood there in confusion, "A puppy? You're holding a puppy." She said and he nodded.

"Why?" she asked and he cleared his throat before he extracted the dog from his jacket and held it out to her as if it was suddenly contaminated with a disease.

"There was a seller at the docks and I bought him." He said gruffly as he looked around uncomfortably. It looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

Anna hesitated before she took the dog form him and held him close. He was a Lesser Newfoundland with smooth white fur and beautiful cinnamon eyes. Anna blinked several times before she spoke.

"You…you bought this." She stated and the barber slipped his hands in his pockets with a nod, "For me." She continued and he looked away.

"Why?" she asked him softly, "I was under the impression that you hate me."

Sweeney's head swiveled towards her sharply, "Hate you? You think I hate you?" he asked her hoarsely.

"You threw me out of your room." She accused him and he shook his head.

"I don't hate you." He murmured as he looked at her hands which were holding the dog close to her chest, "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression." He said as he stepped back, ready to flee.

"Why would you spend your money to buy me a dog?" she asked him before he could walk away. He paused and then looked up at her.

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied with pursed lips before he turned on his heel and walked out of her porch and down the street.

"Wait!" she called before he had the chance to leave. He paused and slowly turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder.

"What?" he asked hoarsely and she swallowed hard before she answered.

"Are you alright?" she called and when he frowned a little bit she clarified, "Your coughing, I mean."

Sweeney's eyes searched her face with the frown still on his face before he gave a slow nod.

Anna nodded back and without another word he turned and carried on walking down the street, his shoulders hunched.

* * *

><p>Anna picked up a towel and enveloped the puppy inside it as she pulled him out of the water.<p>

"He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" she asked the dog as she dried him and set him on his feet. He wobbled and then shook his body energetically. Anna smiled and gazed at him carefully, wondering why on earth he brought her puppy. That man was confusing her, giving her mixed signals and her emotions were in a bloody turmoil.

"I am going to name you…" she trailed off and the puppy wiggled his little tail, anxiously waiting for her to speak again.

"Um…how about Vince? You know from Vincent. I think it's regal and…handsome." She told him as she reached over and scratched behind his ear. He whimpered and barked cutely and she smiled.

"Well, here's a man with whom I can finally agree." She chuckled as she stood up and walked out of the washroom.

Vincent followed her as she walked to the parlor and picked up her coat.

"Now, I have to leave but first…" she leaned down and picked him up. She looked into his eyes before she placed a kiss on his head.

"There. Don't completely destroy my house. I have to live in it." She told him and his tail started wiggling uncontrollably. She laughed quietly before she walked out of the house, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Kate asked her and Anna shook her head.<p>

"No. You can't leave anyway. You have to work. It's just a sprain anyway." Anna replied as she carefully moved her wrist, "I'll be fine. I have the day off tomorrow anyway." She said as she put on her shawl and smiled at her friend.

"Alright, if you're sure." Kate smiled back and pecked her cheek.

"Goodnight." Anna waved as she walked out of the pub and headed home.

The night was a little bit chilly and it did no good to her hurt wrist. How she had fallen was beyond her. Usually she was cautious of where she was going and that wet rug had appeared out of nowhere. She had stepped on it and down she went. She fell on her hand and hurt her wrist. It was red and swollen and it throbbed but at least she hadn't broken it.

In a few minutes she finally arrived home and she exhaled a sigh of relief. She went to push open the porch door but it was already open. She frowned but stepped inside her porch nonetheless. She made to take a few steps closer and when she did she paused. There at her doorstep was the barber. He was sitting on the first step while sipping from a small flask. Anna blinked rapidly to make sure she wasn't hallucinating before she finally found her voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as he stared at her.

"Sitting." He answered gruffly and Anna frowned.

"I can see that. Did you come to take your gift back?" she asked him as she stepped closer to him.

He snorted, "The mutt? The mutt's yours, Anna." He muttered as he took another sip and then slowly stood up.

"Are you supposed to be drinking? Weren't you sick?" she asked him tentatively but he remained silent. His eyes bore into her own and she averted her gaze, feeling uncomfortable.

"You wanted to know why I left, didn't you?" he asked her suddenly and she blinked, surprised.

"I guess I did." She confirmed, "Is that why you're here?"

"Do you still want to know?" he asked angrily and she recoiled.

"Know what?" she challenged and he huffed.

"You know what." He hissed and she swallowed thickly.

He meant about that night. The night he had come with blood all over him. Did she? Did she wanted to know? She wasn't sure.

"I…I don't know." She admitted.

The barber nodded almost to himself before he started speaking, "Do you remember my wife, Anna?" he asked her and she fidgeted, "Do you remember Lucy?" his voice was a mere whisper and she slowly nodded.

"Of course I do."

"When I came back, I was told that she was dead. That she had killed herself." He started as he stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes, "Imagine my surprise when I suddenly find out that I had been lied to." He whispered and Anna shook her head.

"How did…how did you find out?" she asked quietly as her hurt hand brushed against his cold one.

"By killing her." He said in a barely audible voice.

Anna's breath left her in a gasp and she made to take a step back but his fingers curled tightly around her wrist, causing her to hiss.

"I realized who she was after I had killed her. My hate was so great that it had blinded me. I once again became the fool I was before. I was so ignorant of reality that I didn't even recognize my own wife. Do you realize what I have done?" he asked her with dark, bottomless eyes as he squeezed her wrist, causing her to cry out.

"My hand." She told him as a tear of pain slipped from her eye.

"Do you understand why I left now? Do you realize what I am capable of?" he asked her as if he hadn't heard her. His fingers were a vice hold around her injured bone and she panted for breath as she started tugging her hand from his hold.

"You're hurting me!" she cried as her attempt to break free from his hold hurt her even more.

Sweeney's eyes narrowed in surprise as he looked down at their joined hands and he immediately noticed the redness of her skin. He let go of her with lightning speed and she gasped for breath as she held her injured hand close to her chest.

"Jesus." She whimpered as she carefully massaged her wrist while he stared at her with unfathomable eyes.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked her thickly and she looked up at him.

"I sprained it…At least I think I did." She muttered as she wiped the stray tear from her cheek.

"How?" he frowned and they were still close enough for her to smell the gin on his breath.

"I stepped on a wet rug and fell." She explained reluctantly and of it hadn't been dark she would have seen the twitch of his lips as he tried not to smile.

"Let me see it." He told her as he extended his hand out towards her.

Anna looked at his hand and she scowled, "What makes you think that I'll let you touch it since you're the one who made it worse in the first place?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and he rolled his eyes as he pocketed his flask and wiggled his fingers impatiently.

"Let me see it, I say." He said tersely and she sighed.

"Let's go inside. I need to feed Vince anyway." She mumbled as she pushed him aside by pressing on his arm. He complied with a grimace of distaste.

"Vince? As in Vincent?" he asked as she unlocked the door.

"Yes." She muttered as she pushed the door open and Vincent immediately went to them, tangling around their legs excitedly.

"What kind of name is that for a dog?" he asked as he stepped away from the puppy's way so he could get away.

"Well it was either that or Benny." Anna said as she shut the door and petted Vince's head.

"Charming." The barber muttered as he looked around her house, noting that everything looked the same.

Anna disappeared in the kitchen and when she returned she had a bowl filled with milk for the dog.

She walked into the parlor and found Sweeney in front of the fireplace. When he heard her he turned to face her and extended his hand again. Anna placed her hand in his and he inspected her swollen wrist by pressing just his fingertips against her skin.

"Ow." She winced and he looked up at her.

"It's not broken." He stated as he turned her wrist, moving her hand around to see if she could really move it.

"Go get a cold compress for it. It'll bruise anyway but it will help with the pain." He told her and she nodded as she walked away.

When she returned with the soaked cloth she found him at the door, ready to leave. The sight of him there, ready to walk away made her panic. Something was severely wrong with her. He had just confessed that he had murdered his wife and there she was depressing over the fact that he was about to leave.

"Thank you." She motioned to her hand as she sloppily held the cloth around her wrist.

The barber looked from her face to her hand and clicked his tongue before he stepped closer and took hold of her hand. He took the wet cloth and carefully wrapped it around her red wrist before he tied the ends to hold it together. His fingers lingered a little bit and his eyes stared at her face before his hand slid up her arm towards her neck. His gaze fell from her wide eyes to her slightly parted lips and he bit his lip in thought.

"You're still not afraid of me." He murmured, "Even after everything I've said to you." His eyes flicked to her eyes again and she found herself flushing at his scrutiny.

He blinked a few times as his fingers played with the hair at the nape of her neck, "You're a peculiar creature, Anna." He whispered as his hand fully cupped her neck and pulled her closer to his face. Their breaths mingled as they breathed and suddenly his lips were pressed against hers in a firm kiss.

At first his mouth remained closed against hers, simply pressing against her as he breathed harshly through his nose. But when she pushed back against his lips with her own his mouth fell open with a small groan. His free hand coiled around her waist and he used it to bring her closer to him, almost pulling her off the floor in the process. Anna's good hand grasped the lapel of his jacket for leverage and she gasped when his tongue reacquainted itself with her bottom lip. Her lips dropped further open and when they did he didn't waste time deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth hungrily and his lips pressed harder against hers. He pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall and briefly broke the kiss to take a quick, hurried breath before he resumed from where he had stopped. His hand slipped from her neck to stroke the skin of her throat before it skimmed down her collarbone and chest.

When her hand went to touch his cheek he was gone as quickly as he had come to her. He pulled away with a strangled groan and stepped back. Anna was left dizzy by the suddenness of it all and by the time she managed to open her eyes he was gone.

**End of chapter 21**

**Author's note: He keeps coming back, eh? I wonder why? XD**

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please, please tell me your thoughts. My only payment is your comments and I love to hear from you!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Welcome back, darlings! How are you? So, did any of you see Tim Burton's Dark Shadows? What did you think of it? Hmm?**

**A huge thank you to: anon, Makrciana, livicullen01, Zoek80, skycord1990, Leyshla Gisel, sullsinger, AdaYuki, CharlieCats, MaygenLynn, Dionne dance and TinkerbellxO.**

**By the way I have put a POLL on my profile. It has to do with a new story I plan on writing. So, please vote if you can. Thank you in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Anna rubbed her wrist and winced before she took the tray of clean glasses and brought them out to the bar for Kate. She placed them on the counter and looked up to locate Kate. She found her talking animatedly with a man. The man was tall, with light brown hair and he seemed oddly familiar. Anna narrowed her eyes in order to look at him better but as soon as she did they turned and started walking towards her.

"Anna! Remember, Collin? My cousin?" Kate smiled at her and Anna's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, yes. Of course I do. You were at the dinner." Anna smiled at him and he smiled back as he outstretched his hand for a shake. Anna took it and shook it gently before she let go.

"I am done here." Anna told Kate as she pushed the tray of glasses towards her and stepped from behind the counter while putting on her shawl.

"Wait!" Collin said quickly and Anna paused while Kate smirked to herself.

"Yes?" Anna said with a frown and he cleared his throat.

"Would you mind if I walked you home?" he asked and Anna hesitated.

"Um…I don't…Ah…" her eyes went to Kate's who was glaring towards her direction, daring her to refuse. She had been talking about her cousin to her for days. Always telling her how nice he was and how competent to take care of her. It was a pity because the only man Anna wanted to take care of her didn't care enough to stay and face her after kissing her. He chose to leave like a thief instead.

"I guess, I wouldn't mind the company." Anna said at last and Collin's face lit up with relief.

"Lead the way." He told her and she nodded.

"Bye, Kate." She called and Kate waved at them in triumph.

Before they had the chance to exit the pub the little boy from the docks, Jack, rushed in looking around eagerly.

Anna frowned when she recognized him and approached him, "Jack?" she asked and the boy turned to look at her with relief.

"Miss Anna?" he questioned breathlessly and she nodded.

"What is it? How did you find me?" she asked him and he took a deep breath.

"I know you work here from Mr. B." he said, "I was with him when he came to see you a few days ago." He explained and Anna paused before she turned to Collin.

"I'm sorry but could you give us a moment?" she told him and he nodded before he walked away, towards one of the booths.

"Mr. B was here with you. When? I didn't see him."

"No, he didn't come in. We were just passing by. We saw you from the door." The boy clarified and the news filled Anna with hope and shock at the same time.

"Oh…Okay. Why are you here then? Do you need anything?" she asked and the boy's eyes widened as if he had forgotten his real purpose for being there.

"Oh, yes! He gave me this and told me to run at the apothecary but…it was closed. I didn't know where else to go. Can you…help me?" the boy asked and Anna quickly took the paper from him. The medicine was written in the barber's elegant handwriting.

"I can help you. I'll get it for him. Is he too bad?" Anna asked Jack and the boy shrugged.

"He came to work but after a day he was sick again. Terrible coughing, mum." He explained and Anna nodded.

"Okay. Go home now." She told him as she ruffled his hair and turned to call Collin.

"Um, Miss? The money for the medicine. He gave them to me." He outstretched his hand but Anna shook her head.

"Keep them. I'll pay but don't tell anything to Mr. B. Do you understand?" she told him and the boy hesitated.

"But it's not mine." He said quietly and Anna smiled.

"Okay." She spoke as she searched through her purse for some money, "Here. Give me those." She placed a coin in the boy's hand and took the money the barber gave him.

"Are we okay now?" she asked and Jack nodded before he smiled toothily at her. With a last look towards her he left the pub, a skip in his step.

Anna approached Collin with an apologetic smile, "I am afraid I can't walk with you today…Um, I have an errand to run. Forgive me?" she told him quietly and he smiled back, albeit a bit sadly.

"Sure. I guess I'll see you…?" he offered and she nodded.

"Good evening." She gave a small wave and then hurried out of the pub in search of the nearest apothecary.

* * *

><p>When she entered the inn no one was behind the counter and she thanked God because last time she had almost slapped that woman for her attitude.<p>

She climbed up the stairs to the room and when she was there she knocked on the door. Seconds passed and he didn't answer. She knocked again but once more no answer. Taking a deep breath of confidence, she touched the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Surprised it was unlocked she walked inside and she was immediately assaulted by darkness. The single window was shut and no light penetrated the shutter. She closed the door quietly and once her eyes got used in the darkness she finally spotted him. He was on the bed asleep. He was sleeping on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes while the free one was resting on his stomach.

Anna got closer to the bed and placed the bag with the medicine on the nightstand next to the bed before she reached out with a hand to feel his skin. Her finders skimmed up and down the hand on his stomach and she found it relatively cool to the touch. Her fingers slipped to his palm and when they did she felt his hand shifting. His fingers closed around her and squeezed tightly, earning a gasp from her. His body stirred and he pulled his arm away from his face in order to look at the intruder.

When his dark, glassy eyes spotted her they widened and a frown formed on his face.

"Anna?" his voice was hoarse and his eyes questioning but he didn't release her hand.

"Hello." She spoke quietly and he slowly sat up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he placed his free hand on his throat and massaged it lightly.

"Um…Your medicine. I ran into Jack and he told me about it. I bought it for you." She explained and he slowly let go of her hand to reach for the bag.

"How did he find you?" he asked her bluntly and when she hesitated he snorted, "He came at the pub, didn't he?" he asked and she nodded.

"He asked for help. He didn't do anything." She quickly defended the boy and Sweeney's lips twitched in amusement.

"I know that. What do you think I'll do? Slaughter him for asking for help? He's just a child." He told her as he produced the coughing syrup from the bag and uncorked it. Anna watched as he took a tentative sip and swallowed the liquid with a grimace.

"Vile thing." He muttered as he placed the bottle on the nightstand and slowly raised his eyes to her.

Anna swallowed thickly at the uncomfortable tension between them before she spoke, "You lied when you said you were better. Why are you drinking all that medicine for?" she motioned to the other bottle in the bag and he sighed.

"Mild pneumonia." He answered and she blinked.

"You should rest a lot then." She said as she looked around the room for any signs of food.

"I'll be fine, Anna." He murmured as he slowly stood up and made his way to the window. He opened it and took a deep breath before he turned to her. He found her looking at a half eaten bowl of stew that was on the table.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she was surprised that he hadn't thrown her out yet.

"Have you eaten?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat _that_…later." He waved a hand at the general direction of the bowl.

"It's cold."

"It's fine."

"I'm going to bring you something." She announced but his hand suddenly seized her arm.

"There's food downstairs. Don't bother." He told her and she looked up at him.

"I'll bring you some fresh soup then."

"Anna." He held her still as she turned to leave, "How is your wrist?" he asked her as he gazed at her bandaged hand.

She blinked in surprise and looked at her wrist, "Better." She said and he slowly nodded.

"You haven't thrown me out yet." She blurted out and his eyebrows went up at that.

"I haven't." he agreed with a nod.

Anna nodded her head and bit her lip, "Do you plan to?" she asked hesitantly and the barber narrowed his eyes.

"No." he answered as he looked at her face intently.

Anna's heart jumped in her chest at his words and she slowly averted her eyes from his burning stare.

"Okay…I'll bring you that soup then." She said as she gently pried her arm from his hold and exited the room quickly, fearful that he would change his mind.

* * *

><p>"Enough." He said gruffly as he pushed the spoon away and she sighed as she put the bowl and spoon on the nightstand and picked up the glass of water. He took it from her hand and took a long sip before he nestled his head back in the pillow.<p>

"Satisfied?" he quirked and eyebrow at her and she offered a small smile.

"Much." She said quietly as she looked down at him. He allowed himself a small smirk in return and quietly raised his hand to trace it over her arm. Anna shivered and pulled slightly back. She stifled a yawn and looked at the window.

"It's getting late. I should go." She told him quietly as she got ready to stand up. His hand shot out a grabbed hold of her skirt though, preventing her from doing so. She staggered a little bit and looked at him surprised. He leaned slightly forward and grabbed her hand, slowly but firmly pulling her towards him. Anna's eyes widened when his hand slipped around her waist and brought her to lie next to him on the narrow bed. He placed her on the inside of the bed so her back was rested against the wall and brought himself closer so they could both fit.

"Do not fear." He murmured and she frowned in question, "It's not contagious." He told her and she took a shaky breath.

"I know." She whispered as his hand left her waist and nestled on the side of her neck softly. Her eyes closed at their own accord at his touch and she felt him leaning closer so his lips were hovering over her forehead. He hesitated briefly before he pressed a reverent kiss there. Anna's breath hitched and she closed her eyes as he kept his lips close to her skin. He slid his hair into the hair at her nape and he clicked his tongue when he encountered her braid. He did quick work of releasing her hair before he slipped his fingers through her locks.

"I do not deserve to be in your presence." He murmured against her skin and she shook her head.

"Please, stop." Her response was muffled by his shirt and he sighed before he fell quiet next to her.

It was a few minutes later when she realized he had fallen asleep.

**End of chapter 22**

**Author's note: Sooo, what did you think? Are they getting closer at last? Why do you think Sweeney didn't push her away this time…? Could he finally be changing towards her?**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait but life and some serious editing on my first stories have kept me from this little baby. I can't apologize enough.**

**I want to thank: clarali, CharlieCats, NikkiBee, skycord1990, Makrciana, ItsSoFluffieex, Dionne dance, TinkerbellxO and Leyshla Gisel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Anna quickly put away the empty bottles and hurriedly slid from behind the counter as Kate took her place.

"Why in such a hurry?" she asked curiously and Anna paused.

"Um…I have some business to take care of." She replied as she grabbed her shawl and put it around her shoulders.

"Oh? Are you going to meet anyone?" Kate asked and Anna had a sneaky suspicion that he meant her cousin.

"No. Just…you know, I have something to do." She shrugged and Kate stared at her oddly.

"Hmm. Have a good evening then." Kate replied and Anna smiled at her.

"Thank you, Kate. Have a good shift." She patted her friend's arm and then picked up her purse. Kate watched as she exited the pub and sighed.

"I'll find out sooner or later…" she muttered to herself as she turned back to her work.

oOoOoOoOoO

Anna had barely knocked on the door before it burst open, revealing a wet and disheveled barber behind it. She quickly lowered her hand and shifted nervously where she stood. He only had his trousers on and his skin was glistening.

"Am I intruding?" she asked him uncomfortably and he quickly wiped his dripping face with a towel before he spoke.

"No…I uh, I was just cleaning up. I just got back from work." He said as he opened the door wider and stepped aside, silently inviting her to enter.

Anna paused briefly, trying to make sure she was wanted before she stepped inside and took a look around. His bed was made and he had an untouched plate of food on the table. Sweeney shut the door behind them and looked at her back before he walked around to stand in front of her.

"You were working?" she asked him with a small frown as he rubbed water from his neck and chest.

"Hmm. I had to or I wouldn't get paid." He told her quietly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh…of course." She murmured before she gazed at the nightstand next to his bed, "Did you take the medication?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Of course." He murmured as he took a small step closer and reached up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Anna resisted the urge to flush and took a step back, "I came at a bad time, I see." she pointed at the water basin and his untouched food, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're not bothering." He muttered as he walked towards his bed and picked up his shirt. He pulled it over his head and motioned towards the table.

"Have you eaten?" he asked as he sat down in a chair and pulled out the spare one for her. Anna removed her shawl before she sat down and shrugged.

"I had an apple when I had my break." She told him and he pushed the bowl of meat stew towards her.

"Here." He handed her the fork and spoon and she shook her head.

"You need to eat for the medicine." She told him and he groaned.

"I am not that hungry."

"You need to eat." She pointed out and he snarled.

"I am not a baby, woman! If I say I am not hungry then-…"

"Do not raise your voice at me!" she cut him off as she thrust the spoon in his direction across the table. He grabbed it and glared at her.

"You will at least eat the soup." She stated as she picked up the fork and took a bite of the meat.

After shooting another look towards her he dipped the spoon in the warm liquid and brought it to his lips. He swallowed and she had to fight the urge to smile at her triumph.

"I hate when you coddle me, Anna." He muttered after he had pushed the spoon away and she looked up at him with a frown.

"Why?"

"Because I am older and something like that would be expected of me, not you." He said with a frown of his own.

Anna paused and regarded him carefully before she spoke, "I don't do it on purpose."

"I know." He snapped.

"Then why does it anger you so?" she asked him quietly and he suddenly stood up from the table, knocking his chair back.

"Because I don't deserve it! Especially when it comes from you!" he exploded and she froze.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked him as she too stood up and approached him.

"Have you forgotten what I've done, Anna? What I've done to you. How I used to treat you at the beginning?" he asked her furiously but she was certain that his anger was not directed towards her. It was directed towards himself.

"I am trying to…But it wasn't your entire fault. If you recall correctly, I didn't push you away, did I?" she asked him and he paused before he snorted.

"Probably too terrified to do even that." He muttered as he collapsed unceremoniously to the bed and cradled his head in his hands.

Anna looked at him for a long time before she decided to go and take a seat next to him. She sat so their thighs touched and then gripped his wrist. She moved his left hand away from his face and he looked at her or more like glared at her. His expression made her laugh and he scowled before he let out a small cough.

"You shouldn't sweat so much." She informed him as she placed a hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

"One usually sweats when they carry cargo." He huffed and it didn't escape her notice that he didn't move away from her touch.

"You should be more careful." She said with a small frown and he sighed as he leaned further into her touch.

"Anna." He murmured and she looked at his closed eyelids.

"Hmm?"

"You're doing it again." He whispered and her hand paused upon his back.

"What?"

"Coddling me."

She chuckled and gave his wrist a squeeze before she replied, "It appears I am. And as an answer to your previous statement, you'd be interested to know that I was not afraid of you." She told him softly and he opened his eyes, an expression of disbelief on his pale face.

"Really?" his tone was hallow and distant for he obviously didn't believe her.

"Really." she nodded and his eyebrows went up, "I was more afraid of myself for…allowing it." She whispered and he swallowed thickly.

"Oh." He echoed and she gazed at her lap for a few moments before she shook her head and removed her hands from him.

"Anyway…" she stood up slowly and he followed her movements with his eyes, "I better go before it gets too dark." She said quietly as she offered him a small smile.

"Anna." He murmured as he reached out and grasped her hand.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." She said as he wrapped his fingers around her hand and pulled her closer.

"Stay." He whispered and she felt her heartbeat accelerating at the word.

"Okay." She whispered right back as she sat back down next to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Anna shifted upon the mattress and groaned as she stretched a bit. She opened her eyes for a few seconds but shut them again when she realized that it was still dark. She was lying on her right side and her legs were brushing against the barber's as they slept but she didn't mind the slight pressure of his limbs. Instinctively she pressed closer and slid her head across the pillow until her forehead bumped softly with his jaw. She smiled a little without opening her eyes and let out a small sigh.

A few moments later she felt the heaviness of his hand upon her waist as his fingers curled around it. Anna opened one eye and in the dim light of the room she could see him staring at her. There was no sign of sleepiness on his face and she sighed softly.

"Have you been staring at me all this time?" she asked and the hand upon her waist tightened.

"Does it bother you?" he asked her quietly as he slid his head closer and rested his forehead against hers.

"No. I am just feeling guilty for sleeping." She chuckled and the barber briefly pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Don't feel guilty. I can't sleep most of the nights. It's a nice change that I have you to watch instead of the boring ceiling. You do offer quite an entertainment with all those sighs and whines." He said to her and by the tone of his voice she knew that he was jesting.

"I'm glad I amuse you." She muttered as she slowly raised her head to look him in the eyes. Sweeney looked back at her and his face softened as he gazed at her face. He slipped his arm around her back and pulled her closer until their breaths mingled and their bodies were pressed tightly together in the limited space of his bed.

"How is your hand?" he asked, referring to her sprained wrist.

"It's better. But it still hurts when I move it a lot." She told him as she lifted up her hand and looked at it. His eyes were on her hand as well before he reached out to take it. His fingers gently rubbed the skin around her wrist before he pulled her hand towards his mouth. At the first touch of his lips on her skin she jumped and shivered. His mouth trailed kisses up and down her hand from the tip of her fingers to her wrist before he pulled it to his chest and cradled it there. Anna turned her hand and let her palm rest just above his heart as she leaned closer to him. Sweeney's breath hitched when he saw her closing the distance between them ad Anna briefly wondered if he was going to push her away.

_Please don't_. She silently begged him as she let her lips brush against his cool ones. His mouth fell open at the first touch and his whole body relaxed as she pressed her lips tightly against his. His hand around her back tightened and he thrust his free hand under her head to curl his fingers around her locks. Anna moaned into the kiss in bliss and she let her mouth part for his exploration as she let her own free hand roam his chest and neck.

"Anna." He murmured against her lips and she smiled as she grasped his shirt and pulled him towards her. His body covered hers and her legs parted to welcome him before her hands curled around the fabric of his shirt.

"I've missed you." She murmured between kisses and he inhaled sharply before he pulled back to look down at her. Anna flushed crimson under his gaze but she relaxed when his mouth twitched and the corners of his pale lips formed a small smile. He sat back on his knees and grabbed the hem of his shirt before he pulled it off and threw it behind him. When he moved to cover her form again it was his turn to moan in contentment as her arms and legs coiled around him to hold him captive.

**End of chapter 23**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. So, they are finally getting together, aren't they?**

**Sadly, this story is slowly coming to an end. I am not sure how many chapters are left. Two the most I think. I'll be sad to see this story end but I'll have the chance to focus on my other stories.**

**So, please review and tell me your thoughts! Also what do you think the ending will be like? What would you like to see? **

**Until next time, loves!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello and welcome! I am sorry for not posting the last chapter sooner but I got caught up with my other fics. I am ashamed actually but…Here it is now. I hope you like it.**

**A huge thank you to: TinaG646, Jeaniverre, Fallen Snow Princess, AlexisHuang101, PrinceEmbree, clarali, sullsinger, NikkiBee, livicullen01, skycord1990, ItsSoFluffieex, Leishla Gisel, Makrciana, AdaYuki, TinkerbellxO and Dionne dance.**

**Thank you for your support.**

**Now on with the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Anna stirred when she felt Sweeney's chest brush up against her back. She frowned when she felt his arm slip around her waist but calmed down when he only brought her closer to him on the narrow bed. She rubbed her feet against his cold ones and he hissed.

"Damn." He murmured into her hair and he entangled his feet with hers in order to get warm.

Anna snickered and snuggled deeper into his arms as he leaned down and pressed his nose into her hair.

"It's early." She murmured.

"I told you I don't sleep much." He husked and slowly her eyes opened.

"Can I help you?" she asked him quietly and he froze. He didn't speak for a while and she wondered if she had said wrong. He surprised her when he spoke up a moment later.

"You are." He murmured and frowned.

"Yes, right." She scoffed and he snorted.

"Are you looking for compliments, pet?" he asked as he squeezed her in his embrace.

Anna smiled and shrugged, "I know with you they are hard to come by." She said and he rubbed his foot against her calf as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"You look beautiful." He murmured and she flushed.

"Liar."

His deep chuckle made her heart soar, "Am I? Perhaps I have something to do with it." He whispered as he trailed his hand down to her hip.

Anna wiggled in his arms at that and laughed as he quickly brought his hand up and tickled her stomach.

"I know I shouldn't have told you that I am ticklish there!" she exclaimed as his dexterous fingers kept poking her just on the right place.

"You shouldn't." she felt his grin against her cheek and grabbed his hand to stop his movements.

"Please, don't." she said as she arched her back in order to escape his teasing hand, "I'm sore!" she exclaimed in a last attempt to halt his movements. It worked and he paused. His hand settled down around her waist again and she breathed a sigh of relief, which didn't last long.

"I like you sore." He breathed against her ear and she blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Ben!" she exclaimed and her eyes widened at her slip. He went completely still behind her. She thought he even stopped breathing for a while.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned her head to look at him, "I won't say it again." She murmured and he looked down at her.

"No…It's…" he shook his head to clear it.

"I am sorry." She repeated again as she turned in his arms and cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing his pale skin.

"No one's ever called me that in a long time." He said in a low voice as a crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"You…don't like it?" she asked tentatively and he blinked.

"I don't know." He said as he reached up and pulled her hand from his cheek. Her face almost fell at the action but when he only laced their fingers together and brought to rest on his chest right above his heart her eyes lit up.

"I have to go to work." He said as he gazed down at her.

"Okay." She nodded and her eyes widened when he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes drifted shut and she gave a small moan when his teeth pulled her lower lip between them and tugged gently.

"Come live with me." She breathed against his lips and once again she managed to make him freeze.

"What?"

Her eyes snapped open and she gazed up into his almost black eyes, "You don't have to pay for this room. My house is big enough. Two bedrooms and all…" she trailed off but he still gazed down at her as if he was confused.

"You want me back there?" he asked almost in disbelief and she paused.

"Yes?"

At her answer he scoffed and slipped his hand down between them so he could nudge her thighs apart. Anna gasped at the action and relished in the feeling of him pressed so tightly to her.

"Are you sure?" he tilted his head to the side as his hand trailed up her leg to her hip.

"Of course." She swallowed hard as her skin prickled and burned at his touch.

"I am grumpy." He murmured but she could see the rare glimmer of humor in his dark eyes.

"I know. And moody and broody." She nodded her head.

"And angry." He added and she pursed her lips.

"I think I can tolerate all that under one condition." She told him and he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Name it." He breathed against her skin and she shivered.

"Don't leave when tough times come. Like last time." She said softly and he sighed against her neck.

"Alright." He agreed gruffly as he pulled his head away from her neck and looked down at her.

"Okay." She blinked up at him before she leaned up to kiss him again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few weeks later…_

"I can't stand that woman." Sweeney's voice came from behind her and Anna jumped.

"Kate?" she asked as she shut the door and leaned down to stroke Vincent's head. He whimpered happily at the attention.

"Who else?" he grumbled as he turned and stalked towards the parlor.

Anna rolled her eyes and followed him, Vincent in toe, "Why? Most people like her." She said lightly as she sat down in an armchair and watched him as he paced up and down the room, in front of the fireplace.

At her words he paused and turned to her with a snarl on his face, "She looks at me funnily."

"Nonsense." Anna waved her had at him and rubbed her stomach with a small wince.

"Nonsense? I swear she just stares at me like I have two heads sometimes." He snapped and she sighed, trying to keep down the feeling of nausea that was slowly building up inside her.

"That's because you always disappear when she is here." She told him as she raised a hand and placed it over her mouth.

Vincent cocked his head up at her when he noticed. She reached down and patted his head and he calmed down. He plopped down next to her and proceeded to lick her foot. Anna smiled but the smile faded when she noticed the death glare Sweeney was sending towards her precious dog.

"Hey, stop looking at him like that! He'll drop dead." She told him and he sneered.

"That's disgusting." He motioned towards her foot and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank Heavens he's doing it to me and not you then, right?" she said and then placed her hand over her mouth again.

_Not this again!_ She thought wildly as she sat up slightly and swallowed the bitter taste that was slowly rising up her throat.

"I can't believe you let him lick your feet, Anna." Sweeney said as he stopped pacing and looked at Vincent with a grimace.

The poor dog noticed and stopped his actions immediately. He even whimpered.

Sweeney smirked in satisfaction and nodded, "Good boy." He turned his eyes to Anna who was quickly sitting up, "Anna?" his brow furrowed but she was already fleeing the room. He followed her to the bathroom but she shut the door to his face.

"Anna? Open the door!" he knocked on the door. He weakly heard her blowing her nose and after some time she opened the door.

"What the hell was that?" he asked her as he looked at her up and down.

"Nothing." She shook her head and he reached over to tuck some hair behind her ear. Her face was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Nothing? Are you sick?" he murmured as he quickly pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped at her face.

"It must have been something I ate. Come on, let's go to bed." She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Are you sure?" he frowned as she took hold of his hand and tugged him towards the bedroom.

"Yes." She nodded and Sweeney paused by the door. Vincent was already there, waiting for them.

"You're staying here. Understand?" he pointed down at the dog with a grimace and Vincent cowered away from him.

"Seriously, what do you have against my puppy?" Anna asked him with a sigh and Sweeney looked at her.

"Puppy? He is no longer a puppy, Anna. He weighs more than you."

"Oh, for God's sake! Leave him alone. I'm going to bed." She mumbled as she entered the room, "Come on, Vince." She called and the mutinous dog quickly complied, leaving the former barber practically seething by the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few months later…._

Anna fell breathless against the pillow after her futile attempt to get up. She placed her hands on her stomach and grimaced. She cocked her head to the right and then to the left, trying to see if he was anywhere close but he wasn't.

_Again._

"Good God." She murmured as she bit her lip.

He always seemed to disappear on her these days. Anna closed her eyes and tried to clam down, trying to forget that she had to use the bathroom. She heard a noise and she opened her eyes again. He was standing by the door, gazing at her.

"Oh." She breathed a sigh of relief, "You're here." She murmured as she struggled to sit up. In a flash he was next to her, grasping her hands to lift her up. She stood up with a groan and he tightened his hold on as her swollen belly brushed up against his stomach.

"Of course. I was just sitting in the parlor. Your dog thought it wise to chew my shoe while I was resting." He said as he gazed down at his sock clad feet.

"Oh. Is he still alive?" she asked with wide eyes.

His mouth twitched at her question, "Unfortunately, yes." He said as released one of her hands and pulled her softly towards the bathroom.

"I couldn't get up." She informed him and he turned his head and shot her a smirk she flushed.

"I noticed." He said as he pushed the bathroom door open and led her in.

"Can you turn?" she asked as she came to stand by the chamber pot. He raised an eyebrow but he did as he was told.

"Are you okay?" she asked as soon as she was finished and was in the process of washing her hands.

He turned to her slowly, "Of course."

"You seem distant…Do you regret it?" she asked timidly and he frowned.

"Regret what?" he asked as he walked over to her and handed her a towel.

"This." She motioned to her stomach, "Us." She shrugged and he took a deep breath.

"No." he shook his head as they headed out of the bathroom.

"Then why are you so far away?" she asked and he suddenly stopped and whirled around to face her.

"You do realize that people will talk." He said to her almost angrily.

"I don't care."

"Are you sure?"

"My baby _is_ going to have a father." She told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but you won't have a husband." He told her as he tilted his head and regarded her cautiously.

"That's fine." She said as she looked away.

"Is it?" he murmured and she turned to look at him with irritation.

"What do you want, Sweeney?" she asked him exaggeration.

"I want to give this child my name." he said casually and she paused.

"You have to marry me for that." She said tentatively.

"Do I?" he quirked an eyebrow, "I had no idea." His damn lips twitched again.

"So, you want to?" she asked and he slowly nodded, "Okay…When?" she asked almost breathlessly as her heart soared.

"As soon as possible." He murmured as he slid closer to her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Okay."

"You repeat yourself, Anna."

"Okay-…I mean, yes." She blinked rapidly and he smirked.

"Pregnancy suits you, Anna." He told her as he leaned down and kissed her lips as his hand caressed her large stomach.

"Oh…Okay." She murmured dazedly and then frowned, "Are you okay?" she asked as she raised a hand and touched his forehead.

He slapped her hand away, "I am not sick, woman!" he snapped and she shrugged.

"I just thought that I should check. You're being nice." She said and he cocked his head to the side.

"Don't get too used to it." He muttered and with a last kiss he pulled her towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

A moment later he cursed and opened the door again as Vincent came and started pawing at the door.

"Yes, yes, you insufferable mutt." He muttered as Vincent slipped inside and made himself comfortable on the rug.

The barber rolled his eyes and firmly shut the door again. Anna's laughter followed suit and it brought a small smile on Sweeney Todd's face.

**The End.**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't disappoint you…much. Thank you all for sticking with me! You're all gems!**

**Review and tell me your thoughts, please!**

**Xxx Lina :)**


End file.
